


Love comes where you least expect it

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Balancing, Bludgers (Harry Potter), Broomstick balancing, Broomsticks, Canon, Changing Room, Cursebreaker, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, It's So Obvious, Kissing, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Openhearted honesty, Precious Murphy, Puffskeins (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch Accidents, Quidditch Captains, Quidditch Training, Quidditch house cup, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Something there that wasn't there before, Thimblerig shuffle, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Wizard Chess, but they can't, canon with a few twists, character backstory, don't run from it, ethan parkin, filled in a few blanks, is it hate or is it love?, is this slow enough for you?, little sparks of romance, my little heart is a fluttering, natural talent, new frienship, parkin pincer, penny the detective, quidditch commentator, quidditch strategy, romantic intentions, tagging is hard, the slower the burn the brighter the flame, we can see it coming, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: Have you ever thought that you'd hate something, or the way someone describes it doesn't appeal to you?Well this exactly what happened to me, the narrative character.Love for something...or someone...comes where you least expect it.
Relationships: Murphy McNully & Player Character, Murphy McNully/Player Character, Orion Amari & Original Female Character(s), Orion Amari/Skye Parkin, Penny Haywood/Player Character, Skye Parkin & Player Character, Skye Parkin/Player Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. My first quidditch experience

**Author's Note:**

> Too all those out there who may be eagerly waiting for Chapter 18.  
> I have already written it, but it has some major tweaking needed. I am not at all happy with how I have written a plot twist and feel that it should be handled with a gentler approach and with more emotion.

I rolled my eyes, not at all certain how Penny had managed to pull me into this situation. She said I had been at Hogwarts for too long, and now I had to open my eyes to the world of Quidditch. I had never been interested in sports while at home. Football bored me, and it never made much sense to me how anyone could make such a big thing about a bunch of random individuals playing with balls and making a living out of that. I had always brushed off the idea of trying to open my mind to witches and wizards doing the same thing, but on brooms. The idea just seemed too silly in my mind. But here I was, sitting in the Quidditch stand, trying to keep an open mind like I had promised.

“This is going to be AMAZING!” Penny squealed, squeezing my arm. It was nothing special, just a friendly match. I sighed, trying to show an ounce of the enthusiasm she was. It was just such a big thing to her, and I wanted to be a supportive friend. It wasn’t like I could be doing anything better with my time. It wasn’t as if there was a big potions exam coming up and I had Snape's glare practically burning a hole into my soul every time I sat down in his class. Or...perhaps...just maybe I could be focusing my time on finding out what had happened to my brother.

Most had given up hope, but I knew he was still alive out there somewhere. I could just feel it in my bones. I felt an elbow in my ribs as Penny shook me awake, and focused my attention on the game which had just started. “Now it's no Wigtown Wanderers match, but it will have to do for your first ever Quidditch experience” Her blue eyes glistened with excitement as the golden snitch whizzed past and the Hufflepuff chaser flew right after it. 

I frowned, staring at the small golden ball just hovering nearby. It had caught my attention so much that I didn’t even notice the bludger that was hurling towards me. “WATCH OUT!!!” Penny bellowed, as I turned, coming face to face with the ball coming. I closed my eyes, through fear of what was about to happen, when a witch in yellow swooped on her broom to the rescue and beat the bludger out of my path. Covering my eyes with my hands, I couldn’t bring myself to open them. “Seriously...you never told me how bloody dangerous this sport was. It’s worse than chocking rugby. I didn’t want to come in the first place, but no...I wanted to be a supportive friend and look where that got me. A supportive friend, who nearly died because of a stupid sport which I regret ever being shown” 

But Penny wasn’t listening. She was too busy fangirling out. “OH MY GOD!!! Did you see that? That was Skye Parkin. You just got rescued by the one and only SKYE PARKIN!!!” I recognised the name. Penny wouldn’t stop going on and on about her. Blah Blah...Skye Parkins. Famous father...Ethan Parkin, their family the founder of the Wigtown Wanderers. I paused. For someone who wasn’t interested I appeared to have absorbed an awful lot of information...information that I was banking in my mind. Usually if I didn’t care, it would go in one ear and out the other. But perhaps...just maybe there was a part of me that was interested. Perhaps all this Quidditch mumbo jumbo wasn’t as bad as I was trying to fool myself into believing.

In that moment, I stared at Penny and all the excitement and thrill that she was feeling washed over me. “Hang on...that was THE Skye Parkin. Woah...she saved my life”. Penny smiled, “Yeah...saved your life and cost the game...Not that I’m not grateful for her doing that...but it was such a good game”. I hugged her, letting out a small laugh. “I know what you mean, and its alright. There will be other Quidditch matches. There’s only one of me though…” She laughed back. I know...it just a shame as that bludger stunt cost not only the game, but its knocked out one of your teams chasers. Hufflepuff will be at a disadvantage until they are healed...or replaced”.

I felt bad, but deep down I knew none of it was my fault. It was that foul caused by the opposing team. I knew there was something she had to do to make up for it, but what that was I wasn’t certain of yet. That was until Penny shook my arm once more, a plan growing in her eyes. I know what...if the chaser is out for the count, then you could always try out for the position. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Me...the girl who was a Quidditch virgin up onto 10 minutes ago...you’re joking, right?” But just looking at her, i knew that she was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny grabbed my arm and pulled me along. “Come on...quickly. We’ve got to catch her before she leaves?” I managed to keep up with her, still unable to work out exactly where we were going. “Where are we going? Who is it we have to catch?” Penny didn’t stop to breathe, she just walked on picking up pace. “Skye...we are going to see Skye. She will be at the hospital wing. We have to talk to her, see if you can get a tryout”.

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. She really was being serious. “Come on...give it a break, Penny. I hardly know anything about Quidditch. I’m just not cut out to be on the House Team.” Penny just laughed, stopping outside the door of the hospital wing. “You will be perfect. You just have to have a little faith in yourself. I know how easily you pick up on new things, and I give it a week until you are ready to take on the quidditch world”. I shook my head, trying to walk away from her. “Not now...maybe next year. I have so much more I need to focus on...my brother...the cursed vaults”. Penny wasn’t listening though. She just pushed open the door and pushed me into the room. 

I wanted to be mad, but deep down I knew that she was just doing what she thought was best. It was clear that she had more faith in me than I had in myself. After stumbling into the room I pick myself up and realise that Skye was staring right at me. A nervous smile spread across my face as I brushed myself off. “Hey there, Skye. I just...ummmm”. I turned back to look at Penny, who gave me a reassuring look. I turned back to Skye, clearing my throat. “I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did for me back on the Quidditch pitch. I can’t imagine it was an easy decision to make, saving me over winning the game. I know how much Quidditch means to you. It practically runs through your veins”. 

Skye rolled her eyes, not really caring what I was saying. “Oh wow...really. I saved the life of a crazed fan. I suppose that you feel forever in my debt. Well how about you just repay that favour by just walking right back out the door you came in”. I was shocked, utterly speechless. Penny had given me the impression that Skye was the best thing since sliced bread, but I was getting the impression she was more marmite. You either love her, or hate her. And in that moment I didn’t really think much of her.

“Actually, I think you will find that up until just before that Quidditch match I had never even heard of you. It wasn’t even my idea to come and see you here. My friend Penny thought it was a good idea to come and say thank you. But honestly your attitude stinks, and I personally can’t see what the big issue is with you. You seem like an arrogant, stuck up, spoilt brat that thinks she can get her own way all the time just because ‘Her Daddy Is Famous”. 

Skye’s jaw nearly hit the floor hearing those words leave my mouth. It was clear to me that nobody had ever spoken to her like that before, and she wasn’t sure exactly how to react. “Well, it may be the case that I have a famous father, but I can tell you now I have worked bloody hard to get to where I am. You have no idea the pressure I am put under to live up to father’s standards. It’s ok for the rest of the house team, but with me being a success is what’s expected of me. If I am anything less than what I am, I feel like a complete letdown”.

I paused, never really thinking of things like that. Perhaps my assumptions were hasty and there was more to her than a first impression. “Well...I’m sorry. I can now imagine how difficult things can be for you. Let me promise you now, from one Hufflepuff to another. I have your corner. Never let others tell you what to be. You are an individual, and not a mere shadow of your father”. She let out a weak smile, wanting to believe me, but in reality I was still a stranger to her. “Hang on...you didn’t know who I was? Have you been living under a rock all your life?”

I let out a despairing sigh. “Under a rock; No. But what I have been doing is breaking curses”. Skye’s eyes widened. “Holy potatoes. I know who you are. You’re the famous curse breaker. The one with the brother who went rogue and vanished”. “Yeah...that’s me. I feel bad for not knowing who you are now, considering you know who I am”. “Oh gosh, don’t feel bad. At least I know that there is someone out there who understands the pressure of living in another’s shadow. I guess we have more in common than we thought”. 

I felt the nerves wash out of me as I felt a connection growing between the pair of us. “There’s one big difference though. You’re a real Quidditch whizz, and I know nothing. If you could though…” I paused, suddenly remembering that Penny was still outside the room. “If you could, would you be able to teach me all about Quidditch. I would really like to learn...and possibly fill the position of chaser. After all...I do feel responsible for them going down. It really is the least I can do”.

Skye shook her head. “No can do, Cursebreaker. It’s gonna take a whole lot more than that to get onto the team. But I suppose I could take you on as a new challenge. Train you up into a lean, mean Quidditch machine. Maybe then...just maybe...you would be ready. Though I’m just your first hurdle. You’re going to have to grab the attention of the team captain if you even want to get a sniff at a trial. So...how about you meet me in the changing rooms tomorrow morning. Bright and breezy before breakfast. What I have planned for you, you won’t want to do on a full stomach”.

I frowned, not really certain I wanted to know her plans for me. But with only an ounce of hesitation, I reached out my hand and shook Skye’s. “So..It’s a date then, Cursebreaker” she said with a menacing smile. “It sure sounds that way” I said, wondering if she even knew my real name. Not that it really mattered, as I turned back towards the door Penny was there, jumping up and down excitedly. “So..how did it go?” she screeched, punching me on the arm. “Well...ouch. Nice to see you too. And it went just fine. I’m meeting her tomorrow morning for something that doesn’t sound like my kind of fun...but I feel it’s time to move out of my comfort zone, and try something new”. I gave Penny a small hug. “Thank you for bringing me today. It honestly might be the best thing I’ve done this year, and a well needed break from curses”.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I tiptoed out of the dorm making sure not to wake Penny. I knew that if she was to find out I was up and meeting Skye, she would want to tag along as well. While I understood her excitement towards her, I wanted this to be about me and Skye. This was my new adventure and wanted to enjoy it without Penny fighting for Skye’s attention. 

Slipping on my coat and gloves, I made my way towards the Quidditch changing rooms. There was a chill in the air that caused the hairs on the back of my neck to prick up, though that may have also been the nerves. I still wasn’t certain what to expect from Skye. She had been awfully cryptic with her conversation yesterday. 

Standing outside the tent, the atmosphere was eerily quiet; at least it was compared to yesterday. I leaned up close to the door, whispering into the tent. “Skye....Skye...Are you in there?” There was no answer, so I peeped my head in and looked around. “Skye...hello?” I walked in, being completely in awe of what's around me. I walked around, soaking in everything around me. This place is amazing; everything around me just screams stories of the past. Getting lost in the moment, I didn’t even notice the broom laying on the floor, and fell over it landing with a thud on my knees.

There was a laugh, as Skye appeared from round the corner staring at me. I felt my face pink up and her eyes met mine. She held out her hand, pulling me up onto my feet. “Thanks. I….” She just laughed some more, shaking her head. “It appears that you can’t even keep on your feet, so what I have planned for you...you clearly don’t stand a chance”. I frowned; she was still being so cryptic. “Come on Skye...please, just tell me what you have planned for me. It’s too early, I have grass stains on my knees and I just don’t have time for games”. 

“Ohhhh...someone woke up the wrong side of the bed this morning. I was only playing around. If you're that desperate to find out, you need to just chill out a little bit”. I brushed off my knees, pouting a little. “Fine...just get on with it though. I’m starving”. Skye smiled, levitating a broom in front of her. “Well...to start with, I want you to mount this broom. Do you think you can manage that?” “Come on...you really think I am that incapable? Even a first year can mount a broom...so just watch”. I wished that I hadn’t been so cocky, as no quicker had I said that, Skye cast a hurling hex on the broom. 

“You are having an absolute joke, right? There is no way that I can mount a broom in this state” I shouted, anger rushing through me. At least now I understood why she had told me to do this before breakfast. It would not have been pretty attempting this on a full stomach. Just watching the broom moving like a bucking bronco was enough to turn my stomach. 

Skye sat down on a bench, and poured herself a cup of hot chocolate from a thermos that she retrieved from her bag. “Go on now...get to work. The quicker you mount that broom, the sooner I can decide if you are worthy of some more private lessons”. I tried to jump on, but fell back down to the ground. “Well, if all your lessons are like this one, maybe I don’t want any more” I said, mad but full of determination. “Well then, if that’s the case I may as well just remove the hex and you can go back to your dorm and go back to bed. I don’t want to waste my time with quitters like you”. 

I wasn’t certain if this was a strategy to get me to focus and work harder, or if she was talking seriously. But either way I wasn’t going to let it put me off. It was getting lighter outside, and becoming increasingly aware that any time now, Penny would wake up and notice I was gone. 

What felt like hours went by, and Skye genuinely looked like she was falling asleep in the corner. I wasn’t letting that deter me though. It took me longer than I hoped for, but eventually I managed to gain some kind of control of the broom and...I sat up tall and proud on it. “Oi..wake up over there. You’re snoring like a mountain troll and are missing all the fun”. Her eyes blinked open and she looked over at me in amazement. “Bloody hell...I never expected you in a million years to actually mount that thing. Even I would have given up on it. It was a joke...never thought you’d take it all that seriously”. 

I was fuming. All this had been for nothing. Just a pointless test. “Well...does that mean I can have more training?” Skye shook her head, “You have too much trust in a stranger you just met. Not everything you hear is the truth”. “So…” I began. “Are you telling me that little exercise had nothing to do with Quidditch? Because honestly, to me it just seemed like complete madness”. “Woah…” Skye interjected, holding up her hands. “I think it's a little too early for you to be telling me what is and isn’t quidditch”. “Well, what I do know is that it was reckless and dangerous…” Skye interrupted me again. “Well, however reckless and dangerous it is, you still went ahead and did it anyway”. 

I didn’t have a response to that. However I felt she was right. I went right ahead and was reckless with my actions. “Ok...I’m sorry. You are right. I did go right ahead and do what you said. But trust me when I say that it wasn’t because I had trust in you. I wanted to prove to myself that I am up for the challenge of learning Quidditch. I never realised that this was what I wanted, but now...after that...I am even more certain that I want to do whatever it takes to get a try-out for the Quidditch team”. 

Skye nodded. “I can see it in your eyes, you really do want this. But I’m sorry. It’s not just me that you need to persuade to get a try-out. It’s the team captain you need to persuade. All I can do it is start taking you seriously and get you properly trained up”. She held out her hand to me. “So...what do you say, Cursebreaker? Truce?” I took her hand, shaking it. “Fine...but no more silly games”. “OK...just meet me on the pitch at dawn. No games this time, I promise”.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Skye had promised me that there would be no more games, I still felt some reluctance to meet her at the pitch. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach that I just couldn’t put my finger on. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to trust her, it was just her previous actions were still fresh in my mind. At the end of the day, she was reckless; and was that someone I wanted in a possible new friend. I could hardly be one to judge though. My actions towards the cursed vault had been reckless, and my actions could have led to far worse circumstances than just falling off a broom, or throwing up. I had put the whole school in danger; she was just playing a practical joke.

I stood in the middle of the pitch feeling like a deer in headlights as the floodlights beamed down on me from above. Looking at the commentators box I could see a ghostly shadow just sitting there. It could have been any number of ghosts, but there was something about it that made me feel that it was alive. But why someone would be hiding up there at this time was beyond me. 

My attention was soon diverted by a shout coming from the edge of the pitch. “Hey, Cursebreaker. Didn’t think you would turn up after last time. Glad you did though, and this is going to be EPIC!”. I took a deep breath; my mind buzzing with what Skye could possibly have planned for me this time. I wrapped my coat around me tighter, the chill getting to me a little. “Well, I’m just as surprised to be here as you. I wasn't convinced”. 

Skye scratched her neck nervously. “Yeah...well...I supposed the way I treated you was wrong. It was out of order for me to hex that broom. But hey...you did prove me wrong”. I was confused “What do you mean, I proved you wrong?” She let out a nervous laugh. “Well...I suppose that I had better tell the truth if I want you to trust me. But...are you sure you want to hear it?” Just spit it out already, Skye...I’m cold and I thought there was going to be no more silly games”. 

She let out a breath she was holding. “Well, I guess that I was just trying to frighten you off. I thought that training you up was going to be a waste of time, and that I had far more important things to focus on. My whole life has been focused on and around me and Quidditch...and in a way you wanting to learn was a distraction from me and my training. I’ve been getting a lot of pressure from my dad since I joined the team, always going on about how I am going to lead the team to victory in the Quidditch Cup. How if I want to be as great as him I have to pretty much live and breathe Quidditch. That was why I was quick to dismiss you...but now I believe that to be wrongly so.”

I couldn’t quite believe what I was hearing, and it was giving me mixed feelings. I couldn’t believe how selfish she had been, but at the same time I understood her reasons behind it. “So...you say that you believe you were wrong to dismiss me...so what changed your mind?” “It was when I saw just how well you could handle yourself on a broom. It takes years of practice for someone to reach the level you are at now. When I watch you...it's nothing but raw talent. I thought maybe to start with it was just a fluke, but no...I believe that you have real star potential. I just need to fine tune everything and make you ready. You still want to try out for the chaser position, right?”

My eyes lit up with excitement. I couldn’t believe that this could finally be my chance. “Oh yes please. Would be amazing”. Skye’s face turned to a look of hesitation. “Unfortunately though, it's not just me you have to convince. You would have to prove yourself to the team captain”. I felt a little downhearted, but wasn’t going to let a little hiccup like that ruin my high. “Well...can you put in a good word for me? I guess a superstar like you can be very persuasive...right?” Skye just shook her head, “the captain and I...we aren’t exactly best mates”. I felt a pang of disappointment. I thought Skye of all people would be able to pull a few strings. “Oh well...I guess that I will just have to wow him myself then. Who is this captain then?” She didn’t answer. Perhaps she didn’t hear, but she was already going on and on about how it was in both our best interests for me to make it onto the team. 

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a whizz, and a flock of Quidditch players swooped onto the pitch. “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited a few friends to come and join us. I thought there was no better way for you to train yourself up than to actually play in a match”. I felt sick to my stomach with nerves. There was no way I was ready for this. “Maybe I need more time. I will sit this one out and maybe just….” But Skye was having none of it. She handed me a broom and then was off like a flash on her’s, leaving me on the ground confused. I took a deep breath and mounted it, flying up into the air. I suppose she was right. Getting stuck right into things really might be the best way for me to learn. After all, I wouldn’t be able to see much from down on the ground.

There was a tapping sound, and I turned my head to see where it was coming from. It was the commentators booth. I knew that I wasn’t imagining things. He must have been there the whole time, knowing that there was going to be a game. “Hey, Skye...why is the commentator there if this is an impromptu training match?” She just laughed at me. “We always practice at this time. He just likes to keep up to par with his skills so takes all the opportunity he can get. Personally I just don’t think he has a life outside of commentating. He can grate on you a little” 

The time for thinking and taking in had passed; the commentator began. “ _ Good evening all you diehard Quidditch fans. It’s a beautiful evening for a friendly Quidditch match, with a 98.3% chance of edge-of-your-seat excitement _ ”. I could see where Skye was coming from saying that he could grate on you. It was clear that this boy loved to talk, and I didn’t think he was going to tone it down any time soon.

“ _ It looks like Madam Hooch is about to kick off the match! Both teams look eager to get underway _ ”. I was feeling impatient and was raring to go. The balls were released and I made a mad dash for the Quaffle. It was all I wanted to focus on. I hoped that the captain was watching, so I could show them first hand what I was capable of. “ _ Here comes a fresh face with the Quaffle. Who is this girl, and can she live up to the standards of the Hufflepuff team, and their fallen chaser. We all remember what happened last game; lets just hope for his speedy recovery _ ”. He was getting on my nerves. It was hard enough to focus without his droning voice constantly in my ear. “ _ Oh, watch out...it looks like she’s got company. If Hufflepuff stand a chance of scoring she’s going to have to make the right decision and pass the ball to another of her fellow team chasers”.  _ I was nearly certain I could make the shot myself, but it did seem awfully risky. I needed to not only show I could hold my own, but also work as a team. I saw the opposing teams chaser coming closer, and one of my own open for the pass...and I did it. I made the pass. My teammate caught the ball and scored a goal for the team. Relief rushed over me, a smile on my face. This must be what people refer to as House Pride. “ _ Absolutely brilliant. Looks like this talented newbie could really be guiding the house team to a victory”  _ I was on a win, but it soon came apparent that my celebrations could be a little premature. “ _ But oh no...looks like the stakes’ve been raised. A bludger is on the rampage, and heading straight towards our unseasoned cub, and could cost them their lead. Let's just hope that Madam Pomfrey is on standby just in case things head south”.  _

My heart thumped. Flashbacks of that fateful day where Skye saved me from the bludger before played in my mind. I knew that this time I was on my own, and I had to dodge it myself. I held my breath and closed my eyes, ducking and dodging out of the way of the speeding ball. There was a cheer, and I opened my eyes again. “ _ But look...She’s done it. She has dodged the bludger. Could this just be beginners luck, or is there a possibility of a repeat performance in the future?”  _ I couldn’t believe the audacity of this boy...beginners luck? Skye herself had already said that I had raw talent, so why couldn’t he see it as well? 

“ _ As the final goal is scored, and the golden snitch is caught, the victory is for Hufflepuff”.  _ I felt myself fuming at the commentator. I really felt that he was being unfair and was focusing too much on her being a newbie. In fact...he was talking about her a lot. Returning to solid ground, I dismounted my broom and walked over to Skye. “Hey...what was with that commenter? Obsessed with me, much?” Skye on half paid attention, still soaking up the epic win. “I don’t know what you’re on about. The commentary was pretty diverse, mentioning far more than just you. It was a pretty well rounded rundown of the game”. 

This made no sense to me, but I didn’t want to think too much about it. After all, now was the time to celebrate as a team. Skye leaped over to me, scuffling my hair with her knuckles. “Good game, Cursebreaker. Perhaps you’d consider joining us again some time for some more hands on training”. A smile spread from ear to ear. I finally felt part of the team, even if I technically wasn’t yet. I nodded, “Honestly...I would love to. Thanks Skye”. She took my hand, smiling back at me. “You know...this is going to be extreme”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter this time, as I have big plans and if I merged it all into one chapter it would be extremely long.  
> Hope you are all still enjoying it as I plan on keeping on top of this.

I lay in bed, twiddling my thumbs and thinking hard about the events of the day. It was amazing to finally get to play a game of Quidditch with Skye. Actually working alongside her gave me the opportunity to see Skye from a completely different perspective. I got to see her up close, and it was a surprise to see exactly how intense she got while playing. The pressure could be seen on her face, and it was almost as if she wasn’t really enjoying the game. It was as if she was only playing Quidditch because of who she was. 

But that wasn’t really the only thing playing on my mind. I couldn’t understand why I thought that the commentator would focus all his attention on me. Penny had spoken to me while walking back to the dorm room and had said that it was such a diverse game, with so much happening on both sides. According to her despite the fact he is in the same house as us, he shows no bias. 

I was just about to curl up and sleep when an owl came screeching into the room and dropped a letter onto my bed. Grumbling, I rubbed my eyes and lit up lumos with my wand. Who the hell would be sending me a message at this time of night? I should have known...It was Skye. 

_ Hey Cursebreaker, _

_ Awesome job with today’s match.  _

_ You were so good, you nearly outshined me. Though you’d have to really outdo yourself to do that. _

Great...could this girl’s ego be any bigger.

_ I had planned to invite you to the pitch tomorrow to throw some bludgers at you. Hey, I know it's extreme but it's a very hands on way for you to practice your speed. Unfortunately however, the pitch is currently closed due to an infestation of gnomes. That and it is already clear to see that you don’t have a problem with being fast and agile on a broom. I saw how fast you were dodging that bludger today. Wouldn’t it be funny if it was the same bludger that was gonna getcha back when I saved your life. _

Again with the ego. There was no lifesaving. I’m sure I would have been perfectly fine. But if it makes her feel better, I’ll just have to let her believe it.

_ I’m getting off track though, so where was I. Gnomes on the pitch...Hagrid said he needs a helping hand with clearing them tomorrow morning, so why not come join us after breakfast. The faster we clear, the faster we can get back to Quidditch.  _

_ Your fellow chaser, _

_ Skye  _

I flopped back down on the bed, letting out a groan of frustration. Gnomes...really? Unbelievable. I was starting to love Quidditch, but a day off from it would have been nice. I’ve not been able to see much of Ben, Rowan and Tulip as of recent and it would be nice to see them. In fact, it was only a little while ago I had promised to teach Ben how to play Gobstones. He was keen on the idea as it reminded him of when he was little and he played marbles with his dad. Being half-blood myself, I could relate to a muggle childhood. I did miss my friends, but knew that all this hard work wouldn’t last forever. Surely once I had my try-out things could slow down a little. Plus there wasn’t a certainty that I would get a tryout, yet alone get one and then make it onto the team. Knowing it was going to be a long way tomorrow I curled up and closed my eyes. I knew that before long it would be morning and Skye would be there, cracking the whip.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly I slept well that night despite the fact I wasn’t looking forward to the idea of de-gnoming. Rowan came and sat next to me at breakfast looking all excited. “Oh my days...you have no idea what I found while searching through my wardrobe” I was only half paying attention, moving my eggs around my plate with a fork. “What was it? Was that sleepy house elf that’s usually hanging around near the potions classroom taking a nap in there?” Rowan frowned, a little downhearted by the lack of interest I was showing in her. “No...it was the scarf that I brought the very first day that I met you. The one I thought would give people the impression that I was a smart intellectual, who was well on their way to becoming head girl”.

I couldn’t help but smile at that. It seemed like forever ago we first met, and I was starting to feel like I was brushing off my first ever Hogwarts friend. I gave her a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little distracted right now. Skye has signed me up to help de-gnome the Quidditch pitch.” “That sounds like a lot of fun, you know,” she said, half smiling. “You go and have some fun. I can show you that scarf later on when you come back to the dorm. It’s not going anywhere”

I felt really bad as I left the great hall, leaving Rowan sitting on her own. I really admired her for her strong dedication to her schoolwork, but that wasn’t me. I needed more; I wanted to make the most of my time at Hogwarts and grasp at all opportunities. Everyone has to make a sacrifice or two, but I didn’t feel in this situation I was making one. I was just adjusting my timings.

As I walked through to the Quidditch pitch Skye was already waiting there; Hagrid and Madame Hooch were there as well. “GNOMES!!!” Skye shouted with a grin right across her face. “The perfect opportunity to work on your strength”. What on earth was I getting myself into, I asked myself. She ran up to me, broom in hand. “I wonder how many we can shoot through the goalpost” she laughed. “I bet if we work together we’ll get so many we lose count”. She was showing the same enthusiasm towards this as Rowan had done towards her scarf. “You pick them up, spin them to make them dizzy and confused, and then I will hit them with my broom right through the goals. There will be no stopping us!”

It was a lot harder to spin the gnomes than I thought it would be. They were wiggly little buggers but not one managed to escape. Despite my initial hesitation, I actually ended up having fun...well...i think it was more Skye’s company I enjoyed rather than the de-gnoming. “Well tha''s the lot o' 'em. Me guess is they have all ran back off ter me garden. Will be calling yeh ter me place ter clear 'em out before long” Hagrid announced. “At least yeh pair saved me the job o' doin' this. An' it looks like yeh did a better job 'n i ever could have done”, he laughed, acting like it was a joke but knowing all too well it was most likely the truth.

As Hagrid walked away, Madame Hooch smiled at the pair. “Well I must admit that I am impressed by your dedication to keeping this pitch open. Not many students would have willingly volunteered to de-gnome. Usually it’s used as a form of punishment for the rulebreakers. I reward you both 20 points a piece for your house. So that’s a total of 40 points to Hufflepuff”. I gave Skye a hi-five and a hug. I was thoroughly exhausted, but feeling proud for both helping and working on my Quidditch skills; and all before lunchtime. “Well It has been a long morning, and I am sorry but I’ll have to call it quits on the training today. I’m shattered and I promised to make time for my other friends”. “Well, I guess I can let it slide this once. But remember...those other friends aren’t going to get you onto the Quidditch team and getting there requires dedication and sacrifice”. I tried to brush off her words, but there was something about them that hurt. I wasn’t going to sacrifice my friendship just for Quidditch. They were there for me back when I first started. Without them I would have just been lonely and constantly badgered by the memory of my brother. I began the walk to the great hall, hoping that I would see my friends there. I needed to see them after the morning’s events.

I shuffled over to the Hufflepuff table where Rowan, Ben and Tulip sat. They seemed surprised to see me, but made room for me to sit down. “What’s wrong? You seemed off with me this morning, and you still doing have your usual smile?” Rowan said, rubbing my arm. “We were beginning to think you had forgotten about us?” said Ben, acting like he was joking, but i could tell in his voice he was being serious. “I could never forget about you guys. You were there for me from day one. I just have taken on an awful lot as of recent, and I know I need to share my time out but I just don’t want to miss out on the opportunity to be on the house team. I never knew that it was something I wanted to do until the opportunity was thrown my way”. 

“Well, if it’s what you want then we support you completely” chimed in Tulip. “After all...that’s what friends are for. I just hope that it is what you want, as right now you don’t seem too happy about it”. I sighed, “It’s just been very intense for me. I knew it would be hard but I just feel that it might all be for nothing. I’ve been training hard with Skye, but I just feel like I am no more knowledgeable than before I met her” Tulip wrapped herself around me, “Have you tried talking to her about it?” “I try...but she’s just so hyped all the time about Quidditch. I know that’s not her fault entirely, considering her family...but sometimes...I don’t know. It’s like today she mentioned that if I want to make the team, I have to make sacrifices...and she hinted that you guys would have to be the ones to sacrifice”. I leaned into Tulip’s shoulder, as tears rolled from my eyes. “If that’s what it takes then maybe Quidditch isn’t for me”. “Enough of this. I can see in your heart that you care a great deal about us, and the same for Quidditch. You are only human and you need the balance. We will always be here for you, and deep down you know that. We still get to see you in class, and as long as we do get to see you at meals sometimes I am sure that we will survive”, Rowan said with a smile. “So...enough of this silly quitting Quidditch talk, and why not tell us about your training. We at least want to know what we’ve been swapped with” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. That was a joke, I was certain of it. 

“Well if I am being honest it is both physically and emotionally draining. It is brutal, but it’s what Skye thinks I need, and I do trust Skye’s judgement. I just feel that its all a little bit too heavy on the physical side of things, and less on the actual learning. I feel I am physically ready to be on the team, but mentally I know nothing. I feel like a mountain troll. I have the brute strength, but inside my head there is nothing but air. I just wish sometimes the training was a little more conventional...and her focus as a little less on just winning the house cup”. I took a bite out of a sandwich which Ben pushed my way. “It seems to me that this girl is terrifying. I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of her” Ben muttered nervously. “She isn’t scary...she’s just a little bit overly focused on winning the house cup” I chuckled. “Other than that she’s pretty harmless”.

Little did I know at the time, but Skye was close by and listening in on the conversation. I was going to receive the blunt end of this later on, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny...I actually went online and found a translator that translated English into Hagrid English.  
> It was brilliant. It's amazing what you can find if you look for it.


	7. Chapter 7

I went off to Quidditch practice the next day, none the wiser about Skye hearing my conversation with my friends. After all why would I. As far as I was aware she was training through her lunch again. I admired her dedication but just the thought of spending every free moment of my life on Quidditch seemed completely exhausting. In fact, just thinking about it was exhausting me a little.

Skye said nothing to me during the team meeting, and seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder during our practice game. She seemed distracted at not at all her usual self. “Hey Skye...what’s wrong?” I asked, jumping off my broom and following after her. Despite the fact it was clear she didn’t want to talk, I was determined to get out of her what the problem was. “Hey...didn’t you hear me? What’s the matter? You seemed awfully distracted, and you didn’t even seem to mind that Gryffindor won by 20 points”. “Nothings the matter, just leave me alone” Skye shouted back, not even turning to look at me. I ran after her, catching up with her and putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Something has to be the matter. Why else would you be storming off the pitch. If it was just because we lost it would have just made you even more determined. You’d be seeing it as an opportunity to train harder”. “Just leave it” Skye mumbled, shrugging my hand off her shoulder. “I just don’t see the point in it”. “In what?” I asked, confused. “In Quidditch? But why not?”

I wasn’t getting anywhere with her, but I wasn’t going to give up on it. After all, I was just starting to see her as a friend, and I didn’t want to lose her before the friendship had officially been established. “Come on Skye...you can tell me anything. I thought we were friends”. There we were. I had dropped the F bomb without even knowing if she felt the same way. “Yeah...well...I guess you were wrong about that. Friends don’t do what you did”. 

I was confused. Was I the reason Skye was in a mood? What on earth could I have done to upset her this much? It surely had to be bad, as nothing before had her distracted from Quidditch. “What did I do wrong?” I asked, downheartedly. “If you don’t know, then maybe I don’t have the time to explain it to you” she snapped back, taking her anger out on a Puffskein that had got loose, picking it up and throwing it across the pitch. If it wasn’t for the fact I knew that puffskein didn’t mind being thrown about, my concern would have been shifted onto it. However cross she was, there was no need to take it out on a poor helpless magical creature.

At that moment, I knew that the only way to get through to Skye, would be to talk in a language she understood. Knowing that what I was about to say was a guaranteed loss for me, I didn’t care. It would at least bring her attention onto me and maybe then, and just maybe...I would be able to get some answers. “Hey...Skye...if you won’t talk to me, then how about a broom race. Twice around the pitch and then touchdown back on the centre”. She shot a glance at me. “What’s at stake. I’m not gonna do this just for fun. I’m in no mood to have fun with you”. I gave a nod, “If I win, you tell me what I have done wrong, and if you win...I drop the whole thing and I’ll never bother you again. If that’s what you want”. Her eyes were angry and dark, so at that moment I was certain it was what she wanted. “Fine...it’s a deal” she said, walking back towards me and picking up her broom. “Prepare to lose”. Fighting talk...and I was already prepared to accept my loss. After all, she had a Comet 240 and all I had was a rickety old broom borrowed from the broom cupboard that couldn’t go ten minutes without giving me a splinter. 

With ease, she overtook me on her second lap while I was still on hers. But the look on her face made me feel uneasy. Like she had bigger plans. I didn’t have time to think as she began to drift backwards on her broom, flying level alongside me. “Hey...what’s happening? You were winning” “HA!” she said, “And winning is what I will do” Before I even knew what was happening, she knocked me with her broom, sending me off balance as I managed to get another splinter. She didn’t even look back to see if I was alright, as I lost complete control and found myself off my broom and herding towards the ground. “AHHHH! HELP!” I cried, but it was only me and Skye on the pitch. She didn’t even notice I was falling until she heard the crash on the ground, as I fell into a heap, my broom becoming nothing but jagged splinters around me.

Eventually she came to see me, standing over me not even offering to help me to my feet. Luckily all I seemed to have suffered was a few scrapes and bruises, but unfortunately as I could see the same couldn’t be said for the broom. “Damn...that’s good for nothing but toothpicks now” Skye said with a laugh. “Oh...now you laugh. What the hell did you go and do that for”? “Well, I couldn’t just sit back and let you badmouth me to you friends could I”. Picking bristles out of my hair, I tried to follow what she was saying. “Badmouth...what the...?” She didn’t even let me finish what I was saying. “You really can’t stand my ‘maverick’ training methods, and it's all just a ploy to win the house cup. After all...I only care about winning the house cup”.

I was beginning to understand, but I was beginning to feel mad. “Hey...hang on...you were eavesdropping in on my conversation with my friends?” She appeared to be calming down a little. “Well...yeah. Maybe. But it was never my intention. I was going to invite you and your friend Penny to join the team for butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. Thought it would be a good opportunity for you to bond with the rest of the gang, and maybe get an elbow in with the captain. But I don’t think it's a good idea any more”. Ok, now I felt bad. “I’m sorry, Skye. I never meant for my words to hurt you”. “Well, they did. I’ve never trained anyone before, much less a beginner. I was just teaching you the way I thought best. Anyways...you were the one that asked for my help, remember”. I did remember, and I was extremely grateful to Skye for doing it. After all, it was something I never expected to actually happen.

I still felt mad about being knocked to the ground. I could have ended up badly hurt and in the hospital wing. “So...that’s why you knocked me off my broom during the race? Because you were angry?” The look on Skye’s face told me that she now realised that her actions may have been a little extreme. “Well, I suppose I was a bit cross. But you have to know that you’ll get knocked about quite a bit if you make the Quidditch team”. And there is was...that moment of realisation now being ruined by her trying to justify her actions. “Well...Exactly. That’s why I had hoped that you’d prepare me with more serious conventional training”. Her face was returning to a look of realisation. She knew that deep down no matter what she said there was no justified reason for her actions. “I did tell you back at the hospital wing that I am serious about playing to win, so I suppose I can’t be too mad at you for assuming that caring about winning the cup was all I cared about. But in reality, you need to know that yes it is a priority of mine, but i care about far more”.

I held out a hand, hoping she would shake it and call a truce on everything. She took hold of it and shook it without hesitation, bringing me in for a hug. I winced at her touch, feeling sore from my fall. “So, now we are friends again, how about you give me some feedback on how I am doing? Am I truly ready for a Quidditch try-out?” Skye stood still, looking me up and down and thinking. “Well...If I am being brutally honest….” I squinted at, half dreading her response. “If I am honest...I think you have a fighting chance of being our house’s next chaser” I jumped up and down happily, giving Skye a big hug. “Oh you have no idea what that means to me”. She laughed, “Oh I think I do...after it also means that I do need to train you up on my strategy and what better place to start, than the Parkin Pincer”.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn’t believe it. Not only was I going to start learning some real Quidditch strategy, but I was going to start with the Parkin Pincer. It was at that moment I realised that despite everything that had happened between us, Skye must really have trust and faith in me to share her family’s signature play. “Oh, thank you Skye” I said, smiling and giving her a hug. It must have taken her aback a little, as she flinched away a little. “Steady on there, Cursebreaker. I only said I was going to teach you it. There’s no way of knowing yet if you are capable of actually pulling it off. Though, considering I was the one who noticed your raw talent, I am sure this would just be tapping into it more. I know that you won’t let me down”.

Alright then, no pressure. I breathed in deep, and slowly let it out. “Alright then...the Parkin Pincer” I said, eagerness to learn burning in my eyes. “Woah...steady on. Before we even begin to mount our brooms, I need to talk you through it”. Now this I wasn’t used to. Usually with Skye it was all hands on, charging straight forward like a Hippogriff in a potion shop. “Ok then...so what do I need to know?” “Right...Well the Wigtown Wanderers are credited with inventing the Parkin’s Pincer. But while this is the case, it is a move that is widely known throughout the Quidditch community. We Parkins did create it, but we don’t have sole rights over its use. But you...should think yourself very lucky as not just anyone gets to learn hands on from an actual Parkin”. I paused, realising that she hadn’t actually told me anything I didn’t already know. “So...Can we get to work on learning now”? 

Skye laughed, shaking her head. “You can’t pull off a Parkin’s Pincer with just two chasers, you know. We are going to need some help from my friends”. And right on queue, in flew the rest of the Quidditch team, ready to help. “But...what do I need to...do?” I asked, but it was all in vain as Skye had already taken to the sky and was off. I sighed, looking round to see if anyone was still on the ground who could give me some guidance. “Hey...I don’t suppose you could help me, could you? I’m supposed to be learning the Parkin’s Pincer, but Skye has vanished without actually talking me through what it is I need to do”. The boy looked back at me, smiling. “Well a Parkin’s Pincer isn’t just something you can learn. You need to feel a Parkin’s Pincer. I can talk you through how to perform one, but you don’t truly learn without getting hands on and feeling it first hand”. 

I was confused by what he was saying, but it sounded like he was going to walk me through it so I walked over to join him. “So...a Parkin’s Pincer”. He let out a strange smile, that I somehow found reassuring. “In short, during the move, two Chasers will close in on an opposing Chaser, hemming them in. The third Chaser then flies directly at the trapped Chaser, bumping them and, if pulled off with precision, will secure the Quaffle from them”. Well, it all seemed simple enough, but I had a feeling that perhaps putting words into action may be a little more difficult. “Thank you” I said, but turning round the boy had already flown off and joined the rest of the team in the air. I rolled my eyes, taking that as my queue to go off and join them. I could see Skye sitting on her broom, looking down at me impatiently. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, I mounted my broom and joined her and the team in the air.

I could see the excitement in Skye’s eyes, as she pointed to one of the teammates. Ok...so here is our opposing Chaser with the Quaffle”. Someone I didn’t recognise waved a hand at me. “So...You and our other Chaser will sandwich yourselves around this opposing Chaser, and I will fly at them and knock away the Quaffle from their hand. Got it..? Ok...lets go”. I watched as the boy I spoke to on the ground pushed up against the broom of the ‘opposing’ Chaser. He smiled at me as I mirrored his action, making as Skye had referred to as a ‘Sandwich’. I could see what she meant, as it was like the Hufflepuff Chasers were the bread, and the opposing Chaser the filling. Working alongside the other Chaser, I could also understand what he meant when he said that the Parkin’s Pincer was something you had to feel. Working together as part of a team made me feel involved as if we were all a complete unit. 

Miraculously, the play was pulled off just as flawlessly as I hoped it would, and it felt amazing. A complete rush washed over me as everyone around me cheered. “We’ll make a Chaser of you yet, Cursebreaker” Skye grinned, messing up my hair with her knuckles. “Our energies were truly synchronized” nodded the third Chaser. Skye paid no attention to him, and shouted “The last one on the ground has to buy the first round of butterbeers” A few people began to follow after, but were soon interjected by the Slytherin team zooming in on their brooms. “Where are you Hufflefluffs off too? Hope you don’t mind us dropping in for a quick friendly. We know that you have the time”. There was no arguing, and considering that they were Slytherins, they were being quite friendly about it all. “You’re on, Snakes. Don’t expect us to go easy on you”. “Easy…” one of them laughed. “We are the ones who should be going easy on you. After all, you are a Chaser down and your replacement looks like she’s only just taken her training wings off her broom. Poor badger looks so lost amongst you lot”. Skye flew forwards, standing up to the Slytherin team. “Looks can be deceiving, you know. Prepare to have your socks knocked off”

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I hardly felt ready to take on the Slytherins. Skye was really bigging me up, and I was concerned that I could never live up to the standards she was setting. “You’ve got this, Newbie” the third Chaser said. “Failure is a mere illusion. Believe in yourself and you can achieve anything your heart desires. If you believe it, our win is guaranteed”. Even though he spoke in riddles, I found what was being said to me reassuring. “Thank you. I won’t let you down”, I said with confidence. And with a flash, the game had begun and Slytherin already had the Quaffle. Skye looked at me; and I looked at Skye. She looked at our third Chaser; and he looked at me, nodding. In that moment our thoughts were synchronized, and we knew what it was we needed to do...A Parkin’s Pincer. Though my experience of it was minimal, I felt at ease with the team fighting my corner. Plus with my lack of experience, the Slytherin team wouldn’t be expecting me to be able to pull this off. But I knew in my heart of hearts that I could….and I did. A perfect example of a Parkin’s Pincer was performed; much to the shock of the Slytherin team. 

Before long the game was over, and Hufflepuff had won. “Congratulations, Huffles. You played well. You’ve got a dark horse there, you know. Never expected your newbie to be so good. Gonna have to keep an eye on her for next time.” We all gathered in a huddle, celebrating our success. But our celebrations were cut short as Madame Hooch walked onto the pitch. “Miss Parkin, I must speak with you at once” Skye’s smile turned into a frown as she walked away from us and towards the flying instructor. She looked so scared, and so sad. What on earth could she have just told Skye that would have just flipped her mood so suddenly. Skye took a downhearted walk back towards the team. “What is it, Skye?” I said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. “It’s my dad. He’s got injured playing in a match against the Montrose Magpies”. I didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry, Skye”. She sighed. “Well, i’m used to it. Happens too often these days. Twilight of his career and all...” I pulled her in for a hug as the rest of the team watched on in silence. “I need to leave Hogwarts for a bit to be with my family,” she said quietly. “Is there anything I can do?” I asked, filled with worry for my new friend. Just keep up with your training. My mates will help and I bet that you will have your tryout invitation by the time I come back” she said with a smile, holding me closer. “I did mean what can I do for you, silly. This isn’t really the time to be thinking about Quidditch”. Skye let out a small laugh, “ I’m always thinking about Quidditch, remember” she said, as she walked away from me and the pitch emptied, leaving me standing there alone. 

I closed my eyes, taking in the silence around me and absorbing the events of today. It was a lot to take in, but I was processing it. My silence was disturbed by the sound of something rolling towards me, followed by a thump as something was dropped to the floor beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at the person next to me in a wheelchair. “hey...I recognise you. You’re the creep who likes to commentate on the Quidditch matches. What do you think you’re playing at throwing your books on the ground like this?” “First off, I’m not a creep. My mother says I’m a delight. Second of all those aren’t my books. Those are for you”. He began to wheel off, not looking back at me as I shouted at him. “Hey...what do you mean they are for me. I never asked for any books. You come back and pick them up”. He refused to look back at me, but was determined to have the last word in. “I can’t pick them up...i can’t reach down to the ground. You know...being in a wheelchair and all. Plus like I said...they are for you. You’re going to need them if you really want to get a Quidditch try-out”. I didn’t know what to say. I was speechless. “They are about strategy. Now you no longer have Parkin’s attached to you, you might just stand a fighting chance of making the team. You and her are going about things all wrong. Read up and maybe then you will be ready”. I stood there in shock, feeling like I’d just had the full body-binding curse, _Petfrificus Totalus_ , performed on me. I just watched as he wheeled himself away. 

What a self-righteous prat. I told myself. If he’s going to play games with me, then games he shall get in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter here, but I was having such a good time writing that I didn't want to stop.  
> Let's just hope it isn't too long and you lovely readers lose interest.
> 
> Please though, comment where you can.   
> Would be lovely to get some feedback on my work.

I couldn’t believe what had just happened. What gave him the right to just ditch some books and then just run away. I couldn’t quite work out if he was being cowardly by just rolling away, or if it was all part of a bigger game for him. My uncertainty began to frustrate me as I picked the books up and looked round to find a place to put them. Considering the size and quantity of them, they seemed quite easy to pick up. Abandoning my broom I carried the pile off towards the Quidditch changing room. 

The tent was empty so I had no fear that the books would be taken. Even if someone was to come in, it was unlikely that someone who was already on the Quidditch team would need to brush up on their knowledge. It was just thinking about that for a moment, it really dawned upon me how little knowledge I had on strategy. As painful as it was for me to admit even to myself, the commentator was right. Opening up one of the books my mind was blown by some of the things I was reading. How didn’t I know how much detail actually went into Quidditch. I had clearly been crazy to think that I could just wing it with a bit of help from Skye and somehow make the house team.

I didn’t want him to know though, so I thought it best to go and confront him face on and dig a little deeper into what on earth he was thinking, and feed my curiosity about this strange boy. His actions had begun to pique my interest. Leaving the stack of books on the bench, I walked back onto the pitch, mounted my broom and flew up to the commentators box where I knew that I would find him.

“Ah...there you are,” came the voice of the commentator. I frowned. Again he had baffled me with his reaction. “You were expecting me?” I asked, wishing that I had left it longer before coming to see him. After all, this would have been an obvious move for me. If this was a game he was playing, I had to ensure my moves weren’t predictable and I’d have to try and throw him off guard. “I was 92.7% sure of it. I tend to make a strong first impression”. Well damn. I really should have left it alone. With the odds of that being 7.3% that would have been unexpected. But alas, I hadn’t and here I was. He was right though, he had made a strong first impression, but I wasn’t sure if it was accurate. “Yeah...about that...do you often introduce yourself by dumping a bunch of Quidditch playbooks and then just leaving?”

He was laughing again, and I wasn’t certain he didn’t see me as a joke and I was the one being laughed at. “You know...that’s not actually what happened”. He was starting to annoy me now. I knew what I saw and there was no denying it. “Well I think you will find that’s exactly what happened. I have your books in the changing tent as proof!” he laughed more...why must he continue to laugh, it’s starting to really peeve me off. It was becoming more and more likely that this first impression I got of him was accurate, and I was beginning to not want to be around him. 

“What happened was, first I dumped my playbooks...And then you said I recognise you, you’re the Quidditch commentator...And then you said what’s this about...And then I said strategy...And then I said, you’re going about getting a Quidditch try-out all wrong...And then that’s when I left...Or thereabouts”. Ok...my first impression was bang on. He was an arrogant, pompous little child who was clearly too big for his boots and was in need of being knocked down a peg or two. I really had no idea someone could be so full of themselves, and not only that it was clear to see that he was mocking me. The only person who could get away with that, is Merula...and only because when it comes to her I give as good as I get. “I think you’ll find that as exactly what I just said” I growled through gritted teeth. “No...what you just said was, do you often introduce yourself by dumping Quidditch playbooks and then just leaving...And then I said, that’s not what happened...And then you said, yes it was, I was there...And then I said--”. 

I couldn’t just let him carry on. He was getting on my final nerve, and I didn’t want to snap. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly with my eyes closed. I repeated this three times before looking back at him. “All right, all right” I sighed, calming myself down.” Let’s just agree to disagree and leave it at that”. I was almost certain that he could tell how annoyed I was getting, and he seemed to mellow out a bit. “Well I guess now you know, this is what you get when you have a chat with a Quidditch commentator”. A chat...to him this was a chat? It seemed awfully one sided, and I wasn’t sure he actually knew how annoying he was being. I had held my tongue for long enough and just had to say something.

“You know...I am finding you rather annoying. You do realise that you exude pure annoyance and a bit of a pain in the arse”. I expected him to bite back; be furious at my harsh but honest words. Instead he just smiled and laughed it off. “That’s exactly what my mum says”. I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that moment. The boy’s own mother thought the same as me, so at least I knew that he wasn’t just playing a game. This really was his personality.

For the first time since I joined him up in the commentators box there was silence. I had hoped that it would be a welcomed silence but there was something rather off putting about him being this way. I was actually internally willing the boy to speak once more. It didn’t take long, as he opened his mouth once more. “Murphy McNully, by the way. The wizarding world’s next best-ever Quidditch commentator. Well, that’s the plan at least. Judging by the competition, I’d put my odds of going pro at 3-1”. It felt quite welcoming to finally have a name to the face, and voice. “Now then...that’s more of a proper introduction, Murphy”, I said, finally starting to relax in his company. His voice seemed less shrill and annoying, almost completely bearable. “You know...My friends call me McNully”.

I felt a little baffled by his words. Was he assuming that I was now his friend? Did I in fact actually want him as a friend? If we were friends would he become more tolerable? Then there was the simple fact that I now knew his name, but I never recalled telling him mine. “Are we friends now? I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m…” I didn’t even have a chance to finish my sentence before he jumped in. “You’re Lucille Waters. I know who you are...Curse breaker, rule breaker, aspiring Quidditch disrupter! Untested, untried, untrained! Teeming with untapped talent! Steelier than a snallygaster! Faster than the swiftest snidget! Greener than the greenest bowtruckle, with the savvy of a befuddled troll--”

Hang on...up until those last ones it almost felt like Murphy was complimenting me. Then it went horribly wrong. “Wait...greener than a bowtruckle? Strategy of a troll? What are you supposed to mean by that?” He realised in that moment that he had clearly crossed a line, but didn’t know how to pull himself back so ended up just carrying on digging himself into a hole. “Hey, I didn’t dump a bunch of playbooks on you because I think you’re a seasoned Quidditch strategist”. He started to laugh, and though I could tell it was a nervous laugh I still took it to heart. “Now you’re laughing at me?”. I don’t know why but his words were upsetting. One minute he is calling me his friend, and the next I am just a joke to him. I wanted to just fly away and see Skye, but I knew that she wasn’t around right now. 

“Hey...I’m not laughing at you. I’ve watched you practice. You’re a natural, or I wouldn’t have dumped anything on you”. I began to warm to his words, a small, shy smile creeping across my face. It was rather backhanded, but it was clearly a compliment he had given me. “Thank you?” I said, not wanting to say the wrong thing and look like a fool. “You’re welcome, but you need to know that you’re all might and fight in flight...no insight”. I sort of knew what he was saying, but just by the look on his face I knew that he could tell I wasn’t certain. “I don’t understand though. I’ve been training non-stop”. Murphy gave me a reassuring look, not wanting to seem as if he was running me down. “I know...but you’ve been training at the ‘School of Skye’ where you score full marks for launching a dizzy gnome over a stadium wall. Nobody is saying that Skye hasn’t helped you develop phenomenal physical skills in record time...But you’ve still got a lot of tactical Quidditch knowledge to learn if you want to impress Orion Amari and....”

It was my turn to interrupt him. My interference had clearly taken him by surprise as he seemed to lose his trail of thought. “Hang on...Who’s Orion Amari?” A look of surprise hit me like a speeding bludger. “Hold up...You don’t know who Orion Amari is? How on earth have you reached where you are without knowing who he is?” Silence...I wasn’t sure how to respond. I hadn’t realised that this person was such an important part of me getting a try-out. “So are you going to pick your jaw up off the ground and just tell me who this person is?” 

Murphy nodded, “Orion Amari is the Hufflepuff’s team captain. He decides who gets invited to try out for the open chaser position! Did Skye not tell you how all of this works?” I thought back. It all sounded rather familiar, except for the name. “Well everything except for the captain’s name...Skye didn’t seem to want to talk about him”. Murphy didn’t look at all surprised by my comment. “Yeah...that’s likely because Skye and Orion mix like asphodel and an infusion of wormwood...which is to say, best keep them separated unless you know what you’re doing”. I could only imagine what would happen, but somehow I thought there was more to what he was saying than he was letting on. “So, are you saying that you can get Orion and Skye to...mix well?” He didn’t seem completely miffed by what I was insinuating, but he shook it off, letting me know that I was getting the complete wrong end of the broomstick. “No...not like that. I just understand that Quidditch is more than skills and drills! It’s statistics and logistics! It’s analysis and algorithms! It’s strategy and mastery and history!”

He was off on one again, and I could see the Quidditch team starting to gather on the ground. Skye had promised me her friends would help me keep on top of my training, and I didn't want to show them any signs of weakness. I was capable of keeping up even without Skye there. “Sorry to cut you short, but Skye’s mates are arriving. I should go, we’ve got a friendly to start”. But Murphy paid no attention. He was in the middle of a ‘great speech’ and the rest of the world was shut off to him. It was like he was lost in his own little world. “It’s learning from the legacies of the Daisy Pennifolds and the Barberus Bragges and…” I knew that I had to stop him. It would just be rude to just fly away leaving him talking to himself. “Come on...snap out of it. It’s my first practice without Skye here, I really must go”. Nothing I said could stop him though. “And the Gertie Keddles and the Goodwin Kneens and the…” I felt bad for doing it, but I just had to leave. I just hoped that he wouldn’t take it to heart and our newly found friendship already lost. “Murphy...I can’t keep the other players waiting any longer. It’s not fair on them. We can pick up where we left off some other time if you like though”. And just like that I flew away and joined the team on the ground.

Murphy was still smiling to himself, knowing that I had absorbed everything he had just said, even if half of it made no sense to me right now. “There’s a 94.4% chance you’ll be back! Or perhaps a 91.3% chance…Or a 87.2%”. Though I knew that I wanted to see him again, and get to know him a bit better, he was beginning to doubt my interest. He was becoming ever more certain that he had scared me off. But I on the other hand was becoming ever more certain that my first impression of him had been wrong. After all, you can never judge a book by it’s cover...or in this case the tone of the audiobook’s narrator. 


	10. Chapter 10

I had been so caught up with classwork and Quidditch practice that thoughts of my chat with Murphy McNully had just slipped my mind. How I could forget about how much that boy droned on was a mystery to me, but that really didn’t matter. What did matter to me though was passing the silly transfigurations test later on this afternoon, and somehow juggling that with some Skye free Quidditch practice. Sitting in the courtyard with my nose in a book, it took me by surprise when an excited Penny came rushing towards me. “You’ll never believe it. The Wigtown Wanderers have released an update on Ethan Parkin’s Quidditch injury. They have said that he is recovering quite quickly”. 

I only half heard what she had said, being too busy swotting up to the test. “You know...that’s brilliant news. Truly excellent”. I hadn’t even looked up from my page to make eye contact with her. To be fair, I wasn’t even sure she had noticed that I wasn’t paying much attention. The excitement in her voice was highly shrill. “So...Do you miss Skye Parkin since she’s been away with her family?” I looked up from my book, finally looking at my friend. I knew that my honesty wouldn’t upset Skye as she wasn’t there so I felt comfortable speaking the truth. “I can’t say I really  _ miss  _ Skye as such. She is rather intense, so it has been good to have a break from her”. 

Penny nodded in agreement. “I understand. The physical training Skye had you doing sounds exhausting”. It really was. It was feeling nice to just relax a little with my training, and not have to worry about Skye constantly breathing down my neck. “You know...with her away it has been nice to train at my own pace. I wouldn’t say that I have been slacking, but the whole experience feels so much more relaxed”. She sat down, though I hadn’t even noticed that she had been standing the whole time. “So, what is it you’re doing for training while Skye is away?” I closed my book, turning my full attention on Penny. “It was important to Skye that I keep up with my physical training, so I’m still practicing with her mates...But then I met Murphy McNully and he thinks…”

Penny interrupted me, taking me by surprise. “Oh yeah...Murphy McNully? That’s who I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember when you asked me to talk to my Quidditch friends about how to get in with Orion Amari? Well I did and it turns out that Murphy is your way into Orion’s good books”. I had completely forgotten that I’d asked that favour of Penny. I had learned that Orion was my only way into getting a try-out, and I needed all the help I could get to guarantee securing one. “Murphy McNully? The Quidditch commentator? I would never have guessed. So...was there anything else you found out that could help me?” 

I felt that I was asking too much of Penny and I was taking advantage of her kind nature and true friendship. “Well, I guess there was one or two things that could help you”. I was all ears as she began to explain. “Well, it turns out that Orion trust’s Murphy’s perspective on Quidditch talent. He appears to have a talent for being a bit of a scout and has an eye for top Quidditch talent. I’m not sure if they are actual friends, but I am certain that Orion listens to Murphy. After all he is a huge Quidditch enthusiast and strategist. At the end of the day he is quite the talker, and sometimes news reaches the ears of those who can make a difference”.

My eyes began to glimmer with hope, “Well if Murphy McNully really knows more than just Quidditch strategy, then he could put in a good word for me with Orion Amari, and maybe...just maybe, all my hard work wouldn’t be in vain and I have a shot at getting my hands on a try-out”. “Well, if Murphy sees talent in you, then yes”. It was in that moment my heart sank as I remembered him saying to me that I still had a lot to learn. “Well there may be a problem there, Penny. While he did tell me that he thinks I’m a natural...he may not be all too eager to put in a good word for me”.

Penny was confused. “Well if he’s said you’re a natural then what can be more obvious a reason than that”. I chewed my thumb nail nervously. “Murphy thinks I don’t know enough about Quidditch strategy to impress Orion. He did offer to help me, but practice started so I left”. Penny looked a little concerned. “Well i’m sure he’ll understand”. I shook my head, “I flew off while he was still talking. I’m sure that he now thinks that I don’t care about strategy”. I hung my head, trying to hide exactly how defeated I was. “I’ve gone and blown my only shot of making the team, and I only have myself and my selfish ways to blame. I should have just stuck around and heard him out. There would have been plenty more opportunity to practice with the team. It was then that Murphy was giving me his time”. 

I wiped a tear out from the corner of my eye as Penny rested my head on her shoulder. “You know...you could be wrong about all this. There may still be time to win him around and change his mind. He’s usually in the Great Hall around this time with his Wizard Chess set. If you want to win him round, then why not go and grab your chess set and go and meet him there. I’m sure he won’t turn down a challenge”. I took a deep breath, calming myself down and working myself up to going to see Murphy. “You know...there is one small problem with your plan. I don’t actually own a Wizard Chess set. I have a muggle chess set at home, but I don’t think that would be much use even if I had it with me”. Penny couldn’t help but laugh, the thought of a muggle chess set baffled her. “Well there isn’t really an issue there, as you can borrow mine. Hasn’t had much use in a while so I’m sure it will appreciate being let out of the box”. I gave her a hug, standing up and making myself look more presentable. “It’s in the trunk at the end of my bed, the key is under my pillow. Now go...Play some Wizard Chess!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last chapter was a little on the short side, so here is one a bit longer to keep you going.  
> Hope you all enjoy it ;)

As I walked into the Great Hall I looked around trying to spot Murphy. It wasn’t overly busy but he wasn’t sitting at the Hufflepuff table where I would have expected him to be. After pacing up and down the hall a few times, I eventually spotted him sitting alone playing chess on his own. He looked so lonely, and by heart felt for him a little. Walking over to him I sat down on an empty seat next to him. “Room for a little one?” I asked, as he turned his attention to me.

“I knew you’d be back. In fact I was 94.4% sure of it. And it looks like you’ve brought a chess set”. I sat the chess set down, giving a nervous smile. “Yeah...I suppose that I have”. “So, who told you?” “Told me what?”, I asked, knowing that I wasn’t fooling him. But surely he must know that I meant it all in jest. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Well...perhaps I heard from Penny that you come here often to play”, I let out a nervous laugh, not sure how he was going to react. Hopefully he wouldn’t be mad at Penny for spilling his secret hideout. “Well if Penny knew where I was, then how come she’s never come to join me for a game? Perhaps she’s afraid of losing. After all, I do pride myself in my Wizard Chess skills”.

I began to relax in his company. “Well, if your skills at Wizard Chess are up to the same standard as your Quidditch commentary then she has every right to be afraid”. He laughed, and I felt my shoulders relax, not even realising that they were tense. “That they are. But on wet days like today I can’t focus my attention on Quidditch, so I have to keep my brain active in other ways. Hence, the chess”. 

“Murphy…” I said hesitantly. I needed to ask him something, but I feared that it would ruin the friendly atmosphere between us. He turned to me, frowning. “What is it?” “Can I...ask you something?” “Well, it appears you just did, but feel free to ask more”. A joke...he seemed in a good mood, and I hoped that it would remain that way after I asked him what I wanted to. “Murphy...you’re not cross at me for just leaving you for Quidditch practice the other day, are you? I felt that I was being awfully rude just leaving before you finished what you were saying”. There was silence...I felt uncomfortable but yet he still seemed relaxed. “Cross? Why on earth would I be cross? At the end of the day I am never done talking. So, if I got cross every time someone just left me then I’d be cross all the time. Plus it was in your best interest to hear what I was saying.” He still seemed calm, and relaxed around me. The complete opposite to how I was feeling in the moment.

“About that…” I took a breath, exhaling slowly. “I was hoping that you would still be open to teaching me about Quidditch practice…” I waited for what seemed like forever for a response. “You know, you’re finally talking sense. But how about we forget about Quidditch practice and just have a nice game of Wizard Chess”. I felt myself tense up again. He was the one constantly going on about making sure I was ready and ensuring I had the necessary knowledge in order to make the team. All that and now he wanted to forget about it and play chess. “Hold on...I haven’t much time to earn a Quidditch try-out, so I really would prefer to start learning about strategy now”. He could tell that I was getting flustered, and he seemed to enjoy that. He reached out, taking my hand. “How do you know that there isn’t anything to learn about Quidditch strategy by playing Wizard Chess?” I was confused, but wanted to have trust in him. “Like what?” I asked, hoping for a straightforward answer, but knowing that anything he said would be anything but that. “Well if you set up the board, you will be one step closer to finding out”, he said shuffling his piece. “You do know how to set up a board...right?” I felt my face flush as he intensely watched me. “Well...if it works the same way as a muggle chessboard, then yes...my father has shown me the basics but Wizard Chess is all new to me”. For the first time since I had met Murphy he seemed stumped. “Well, if I’m being honest I don’t know a thing about muggle chess. So...if you set up the board how you think it should go, I can show you from there”. There seemed to be a veil of vulnerability about him when there was something he didn’t know. For a boy who seemed to know everything it was nice to see this side of him. 

I set up my board as I would a muggle game and he laughed. “Well it appears that muggle chess starts out the same way as Wizard Chess. So...shall we begin”. I picked up my first piece and was surprised to hear it talk. “Do you mind not pinching me so hard?” I was taken aback, but I guessed that this was something I just had to get used to. “Sorry” I said, as the game went on. “So...what was it you were going to say before I upped and left you the other day?” I asked, trying to make conversation. “Shhh...now isn’t the time for idol chat about Quidditch. While playing chess, I focus my conversation on chess”. I shrugged it off, hoping that as he relaxed into the game the topic could be brought up again. He was mumbling on about chess the whole time we played, and I was struggling to find an opening to bring up the topic again. “So what is it about me that you’ve taken such an interest in? You do seem to have a keen interest in getting me ready to be a part of the house team”. “Chess talk only. If you don’t have anything to say about chess, then please...it can wait until after the game”. 

I wasn’t sure if he was being rude, or if I was the one being rude. Perhaps I should have listened to him and kept quiet about Quidditch until after the game was over. I decided that keeping quiet was my best option, so didn’t say a word for the rest of the time. After all, I didn’t really know what i was doing so I didn’t want to say anything that could make me sound like an idiot. “CHECKMATE!” he shouted, celebrating to himself. Not really knowing what had happened, I opened my mouth...which made me seem like the idiot I was trying not to be. “Are you...sure?” I said, eyeing up the board. “Quite! Because first I moved my king to E3 and you moved your pawn to H6. And then I moved my pawn to C3 and you moved your knight to C6...And then your knight asked for you to please not pinch it so tightly...And then I moved my queen to B3 and you moved your pawn to F6...And then my queen said that I talk to much which is something she says to me every time I play, and then…” I had to stop him, and I got the idea. I knew I had lost. 

“Ok...alright. I get it. You won”. His cheerful celebration soon turned to a look of sadness as I realised that my tone was perhaps a little harsher than it ought to have been. “Right...I forgot how annoying you find my commentating. I’ll stop”. I felt really bad, and reached out my hand to take his. “Hey...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound unappreciative. I guess that right now I’m just annoyed that I lost at Wizard Chess”. He squeezed my hand back, a meaningless smile just appearing at the corners of his mouth. “Well I suppose that it was expected considering you’ve never played Wizard Chess before”. I knew he was right, but I still felt bad for how I reacted. “Hey...how much I’ve played doesn’t really matter. I think that being told I was a natural at Quidditch got to my head a bit, and I assumed that it would be the same for Wizard Chess. I guess it can’t come naturally for everything”. He ran a finger across my knucked, the smile becoming more genuine. “Yes..you are a natural at Quidditch, but that’s how you’ve been able to get by with very little sense of know-how. But with Wizard Chess it’s harder to hide a lack of strategy. I smiled, realising in that moment why chess had been so important to training. “So Wizard Chess was a test to see if I’m lacking in strategic instincts for not only Quidditch, but everything else”. I couldn’t be mad. It was kind of genius. 

“So, you seem to have a real fascination with all things strategy. So, my question to you is what is your strategy?” I knew there had to be more than he was letting on, and curiosity was getting the better of me. “Why do you care so much about my chances of making the Quidditch team? You could have just dropped the whole thing when I walked away from you. But no...that didn’t deter you, and you’re just as determined. Why is it so important to you, Mr Quidditch Commentator who is supposed to have an unbiased stance on things?” He sighed, his cheeks flushing once again. “Well...I suppose I ought to tell you really considering you’re my new project”. Oh wow...he sees me as a project. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t that. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he could tell I’d taken offence. “Well, perhaps ‘project’ was the wrong choice of words. But what I was trying to say is it simply comes down to the fact that both you and I are Hufflepuffs, and though I hide it well during my commentating, house impartiality isn’t really my strong suit. I have to keep quiet in the box, if I want to be the wizarding world’s next best-ever pro Quidditch commentator...But between you, me and the chess sets...I’m convinced that you’re the chaser we need to lead our team to the Quidditch Cup”.

I felt my face becoming flushed as his words sunk in. I had been too hasty with him, and his poor choice of words. In fact, I had never wanted to hear him speak more. He continued on, “And I know Quidditch! My whole life I’ve been eating, sleeping, breathing, studying it! From what I’ve seen, you could be an even bigger Quidditch star than Skye Parkin!” My face was glowing, and his eyes were sparkling as he spoke. He spoke about me with such passion that I’d never heard anyone speak before. “I’ve never seen someone as absolutely clueless about Quidditch as you are, come so far so fast”. And then my glow vanished and I came crashing back down to Earth. 

“Hang on...absolutely clueless? Murphy!!!” “I didn’t mean it as an insult, you know” he said, once again realising that he had started digging himself into a hole. “You appear to be missing the headline! You are a Quidditch phenom”. Again, I had been too hasty to bite back and not let him finish what he was saying. He was paying me a compliment, but he wasn’t choosing his words wisely. I was just glad that he didn’t do the same thing while commentating as it would blow his chances of making it pro. “So...If you think of me that way, then would you be able to tell Orion Amari about me?” 

He moved away from me a little, sadness in his eyes. “So, you have heard that I have Orion’s ear?” I shouldn’t have said that, and I knew it from the moment the words started to leave my lips. “Ok...sure. I will tell him about you and your brilliant victory at Wizard Chess just now”. He began to gather up his chess set, and roll away from me. “Murphy...please. You know I can’t get on our house team if I can’t even get a try-out”. Desperation flooded my voice as he just kept moving away from me. He turned to look back at me, looking betrayed. “And as you should know by now, that try-out will mean nothing if all you know is Parkin’s Pincer. Come back and see me when you are serious about all this and I will teach you a strategy I invented. Until then I will just assume that you just don’t have the kind of strategic sense I can recommend. You know where I will be if you change your mind. Goodbye Lucille”.

I could do nothing but just let him leave. After all, I didn’t know what I could say in that moment to make things better. Perhaps a little time could heal the damage, and then I can go to him and show him just how serious I am. I wasn’t going to give up, not when I knew that what I wanted was within reaching distance.


	12. Chapter 12

I was exhausted after practice but I knew that there was someone I needed to see. Things hadn’t gone too well last time I had seen them so I needed to make things right with them again. I flew up to the Quidditch commentators box and was surprised not to find him there. Flying all around the pitch I couldn’t see him anywhere and was starting to worry. I could think of no other place he could be on a lovely sunny day like today. Deciding that my best course of action would be to search on solid ground I hopped off my broom and shuffled towards the changing room to put my broom away. To my surprise exactly who I was looking for was sitting in front of an empty blackboard, deep in thought.

“Oh hey. Didn’t expect to see you here!” I said cheerfully. “I just wanted to…” I shouldn’t have been surprised when I was interrupted. “There is a 87.6% chance that what I am about to teach you will increase your odds of making the team by 33.7% so--” I rolled my eyes, pleased that he was still talking to me but utterly miffed by the fact he hadn’t even said hello to me. “Well...Um...I’ve barely even arrived”. I said, confused about how to feel in the moment. “Oh, but we have got a lot to cover. No time for pleasantries today”. I looked in awe as Murphy waved his wand and the blackboard filled with writing and symbols. It was what I imagined continuously went on in his head. “I don’t mean to sound rude...but what exactly is that?” “That, my dearest Lucille...is Quidditch strategy,” he said grinning. I blinked at him, and he understood that wasn’t exactly what I meant. “Oh... _ that  _ is the blackboard writing spell. My mum taught it to me when I was seven.” 

I opened my mouth to talk, but it was in vain as he had already started up again. “Now...the thing to remember about the Thimblerig Shuffle is…” I had to shout up. I couldn’t just let him continue when I was already lost. “The Thimblerig Shuffle?”, I questioned. “Oh yes...The Thimblerig Shuffle...it’s a Quidditch strategy I invented”. I was impressed, yet was still none the wiser on what exactly it was. Eye contact was made, and it became clear to him that I really had no idea what he was going on about. “You know...Thimblerig? The shell game? First, you put a pea under one of three nutshells...And then there’s a bit of sleight of hand as you quickly shuffle the shells...And then whoever is playing guesses where the pea’s at...And then you lift up the shell they guessed...And then uh-oh, no pea? You shuffle the shells again, they guess again...And you lift up the shell and uh-oh, no pea again. You shuffle the shells again, and then…” 

“Ok...I get the idea”. It was my turn to interrupt this time. “I know exactly what you’re going on about. My father used to perform it as a ‘magic trick’ at my muggle birthday parties with plastic cups and a pingpong ball. My friends would be in complete amazement, but considering I knew of real magic I was never all that impressed. Sometimes I felt that he resented the fact that I was a witch as he could never live his muggle lift though me”. I felt sad, and Murphy could see it so quickly changed the topic of conversation back to Quidditch. “And what does Thimblerig have to do with Quidditch, you may find yourself asking. Well...take the shell game theory, throw in a dash of the Porskoff Ploy, add a splash of surprise...And you’ve got the Thimblerig Shuffle!! I’ll break it down move by move…”

I was still confused, but he seemed so enthusiastic about it that I didn’t want to deter him. “You know what...I think that would be a great idea” I smiled, making myself comfortable on the bench. “But please...pay close attention” “I am paying attention…” “Clearly not enough, otherwise you would have just noticed that I changed the colour of my tie from yellow to green”. I looked up, squinted at him. “No you haven’t…” I said, realising that it was a little test and a joke. “Ok...jokes aside, you really do need to pay attention as there’s a lot to explain and I do talk quite fast. About 2.4 times as fast as most wizards…Ok...Are you ready…? Brilliant! Here we go…”

I yawned, stretched and focused my full attention on Murphy. I couldn’t let him down after all the work he was putting in for me. “Ok...so it’s important to know that understanding the Porskoff Ploy is key to being able to pull off this strategy. I do hope that you’ve been studying those playbooks I dumped on you, as information in them is vital to what I am saying”. Of course I had read them, but most likely not in enough depth for Murphy’s standards. “Yeah...course I have. How else would I know that the Porskoff Ploy was named after the Russian chaser, Petrova Porskoff”. Murphy’s eyes sparkled; he was impressed with my knowledge, I could tell. I chuckled as he gave me a cheeky wink. I had clearly distracted the boy as he stuttered as he tried to find his train of thoughts again. 

“What it all comes down to is the Thimblerig Shuffle is designed to distract. It really is quite simple when you look at it. Pass the Quaffle back and forth as you shuffle with the other chasers. One chaser would fly upwards, then drop the Quaffle to a chaser directly below. You’ll need to get the chasers into Hawkshead Attacking Formation to begin. So you could fly to the centre, left, right, or to the centre, right, left”. He didn’t look certain that he had got his train back, but what he said seemed to mostly make sense to him. “And that’s the Thimblerig Shuffle! Got that?”

It was an awful lot to take in, and while I was fairly confident on what I’d just heard I knew that one final runthrough would finalise everything. “So...that’s the Thimblerig Shuffle” Murphy said, finally gaining composure again. “Did you get all of that?” he asked. “Umm...I definitely got  _ some _ of it,” I said hesitantly. “Ok then. Let’s review it one last time. This will be your last chance to get it down before you try it out”. I tried not to see it as too much pressure, but it didn’t stop me feeling under pressure to get this perfect for him. “Alright then. If learning the Thimblerig Shuffle is the key to getting Orion Amari to give me a try-out, I’m all in”. I was full of determination. 

“I like your style, Lucille. Let’s do this!” Knowing this was my final opportunity to fully grasp the Thimblerig Shuffle I focused my full attention on Murphy. Even though there were players in the tent, I wasn’t going to let anything distract me from this. “Ok...final run-through. Let’s do this...First the Chasers start flying in a triangular Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Then the centre Chaser drops back to all three are in a row. Then the Chasers start shuffling like shells in the game of Thimblerig while passing the Quaffle among them. Then as the other team gets distracted trying to follow the Quaffle, a Chaser flies up to set up the Porskoff Ploy, but then just as the other team realises the Quaffle is to be dropped to the Chaser flying directly below...It’s revealed that the ‘shell’ with the ‘pea’...The Chaser with the Quaffle who nobody is watching, is now open to score”. It was all finally making sense to me, and this idea of it all was nothing shy of genius. Nothing less than what I expected from the great mind of Murphy McNully. “It’s a fake-out! A ploy within a ploy! A diversion tucked into a distraction! A masterpiece disguised as a manoeuvre!” I was captivated by his sheer dedication and passion for this Thimblerig Shuffle and was excited to bring it into play. “It is all that, and so much more. I just hope that the challenge to remember it all doesn’t become too much and I let you down”. “I doubt very highly that you could let me down, Lucille. After all, I am trusting you over all others to showcase my mastery. So how about you take a breather before your friendly starts and then meet me up by the commentators box just before play begins and I will ensure that you are 100% ready for this”. “Ok then...it’s a date”, I said smiling, brimming with excitement as I skipped off out of the tent to get a breath of fresh air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to keep you all keen.  
> Not sure when I'll be able to post another so here's hoping this one and chapter eleven will keep you holding on.  
> Enjoy!

I couldn’t help but regret my choice of working for the meeting myself and Murphy were set to have just before the friendly. I was torn between not turning up to see him and just hoping for the best and pulling off the Thimblerig Shuffle by shire chance. But I couldn’t do that to him. He had put in so much time and effort, not only into the strategy itself but into me, ensuring that I was ready to show my worth to Orion. But how was I so stupid…’it’s a date’...really? Maybe he hadn’t heard that bit, and it would never get brought up again. Here was hoping, as I was already finding myself flying towards the commentators box.

Just don’t bring it up, I told myself. Just act as normal as possible. “Hi, I’m here and…” Right on queue, I was interrupted. I had never been so pleased for him to do that. “Now, let’s see how much you remember about the Thimblerig Shuffle!” There we go, bludger dodged...he wasn’t going to mention it; he jumped right on into the task at hand. I couldn’t help but feel downhearted at the lack of a hello, despite the fact it was what I expected from him now. As long as I didn’t let anything get in the way of this lesson, my terrible wording would never have to be mentioned. But oh no...I just had to open my mouth didn’t I. “Oh..so not even a hello? Do you ever talk about anything other than Quidditch and game strategy?” There we have it, going off topic and opening myself up for a world of awkwardness. 

“Hey, you’re the one who needs to ramp up on Quidditch strategy if you want to get a try-out…” So this was all just about me and making the team. It was nice to know that there was nothing more to it than that. Maybe this would be it for us once I got onto the team. After all, if he is only interested in teaching me, then what more is there for us once I make the team. “Yeah...but…” He cut me off again, and perhaps that was for the best. “So, tell me...how sure are you that you remember my strategy?” If this was it, then I had better just leave on a high note. “I am 100% sure! Go ahead and test me!” 

He raised an eyebrow, sensing that I just wanted to get things over and done with. “Alright...you seem overly optimistic. But, I like it. Confidence suits you”. I didn’t know what to make of Murphy any more. He just seemed so hot and cold with me all the time. One minute he’s playing me down and making me feel like a fool; and the next he’s complimenting me. “Overly optimistic?” I felt myself pouting and I hated it, but my pout seemed to make him smile. “You know...I do pride myself on being one of Lucille Water’s biggest fans...but even I wouldn’t have given you those odds”. See...a compliment followed by putting me down. “So, before you whizz off and attempt the Thimblerig Shuffle during practice, how about a little quiz. That way you can prove to me how wrong I was to doubt your 100% certainty?” 

I nodded, hoping that I would be able to prove him wrong. I wasn’t going to look like a fool...but he would when I aced his test. “Question One...tell me in what shape is the Hawkshead Attack Formation?” If the questions were going to be this easy, then I was going to have Murphy eating his words. “Come on...seriously. It’s clearly triangular”. He didn’t seem at all surprised by my answer. “Yes! That is correct. I knew I’d be a brilliant strategy coach to you”. So, this wasn’t my own doing? He was taking full responsibility for my knowledge...knowledge which I just as easily have read in a book. But at the end of the day it was in a book that he had dropped on me the first time I really met him. Maybe he was right...maybe my greatness was all his doing. But I wasn’t going to let him know that. His head was already getting too big, and there wasn’t any need of _Engorgio Skullus_ hex to be mumbled. “Ok then...next question” I jumped in. “I don’t have all day”. I didn’t want to sound rude, but time was running out, and if he was keen on me performing his Shuffle then I needed things to speed up a bit. “Alright then, Bossy Pants. Knowing what Quidditch move is a key component of the Thimblerig Shuffle?” Another easy one...but I knew it was only easy because I had been taught well. “The Porskoff Ploy is the key” 

He was proud of me, I could tell by his tone of voice and the way he looked at me with his cheesy grin and rosy cheeks. “Exactly! You’ve got this! I knew we’d uncover your inner strategist”. Hang on...that final statement...he said we. usually he would be self absorbed and be taking the full glory. But no...he said  **we’d** uncover your inner strategist. Perhaps I was reading into this a little too much, but in that moment it felt like we were a team. “Well, practice will be starting soon, so are you ready for your next question?”

I stopped him in his tracks, putting a finger to his lips. “Wait...if I’m to try this strategy at practice now, perhaps I should take a moment to clear my head”. He lowered my finger, not breaking eye contact with me. “And...what exactly do you want to do in the meantime?” he asked, his face flushing. “You want to quiz me?” I laughed. “You know, that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea”. His breath seemed tense, as I smiled at him and he smiled awkwardly back. “So...is your quiz going to be about Quidditch? Because I can tell you now. You won’t stump me!” I just shook my head. “It’s going to be about you! You’re always either coaching me or commentating at me, Murphy”. He swallowed, his mouth dropping open a little. “I told you, my friends call me McNully”. I blinked, not certain on what was happening, but somehow not wanting it to stop. “And I’m telling you...how can I call you a friend if I know nothing about you?” This maybe should have felt awkward...but it didn’t. It was actually quite nice. “What would you like to know?” “Anything you would like to tell me. After all, any information is new information to me. Let me know who you are, Murphy!”.

I could sense he was feeling nervous. Clearly opening up to people was something of a new thing to him. “Well...my favourite colour is yellow. My favourite food is sandwiches. My favourite spell is the one I cast on the blackboard. My favourite witch or wizard is my mum, with someone else following a close second. I have a pet kneazle called Kneal. The way I get my hair looking so perfect is magic. Was it my dream to play Quidditch? No, never. It was always announcing!” I could see him relaxing, his expressions becoming softer. “See? Perhaps now you’re one step closer to being on a last-name basis with me.” 

I turned around, about to fly off to join the rest of the team in the changing room. Turning back once more, I looked at Murphy fondly. “Perhaps! But I guess we’ll have to see if I’m one step closer to a Quidditch try-out first. Do you think that I’ve learned enough strategy to at least get an introduction to Orion, if not your recommendation?” Murphy’s expression changed suddenly, looking extremely uncomfortable. I flew back over to the box and hopped off my broom, standing next to him. “Umm...about that. You, ummm...sort of, well...already know him”. I was shocked, confusion washed over me. “What exactly do you mean, I already know him?” Murphy signalled at someone on their broom. “Well...that’s Orion!” I was mad, and I didn’t really understand why. “That’s Orion? The random mate who’s been filling in for Skye at practices? The one who actually talked me through how to pull of a Parkin Pincer when Skye just flew off and left me?”

I couldn’t look at him. I felt like I had been betrayed this whole time. “Well, yeah. The third Chaser who is captain of our house. That’s Orion!” I felt terrible, but at least it couldn’t get any worse, right? Oh no...Murphy still had more to say. “Yeah...about that. There’s more.” I braced myself for it. “I’d actually already talked you up to Orion even before I dumped my Quidditch playbooks on you”. I wasn’t prepared for that. This was beyond betrayal. This was him keeping vital knowledge from me for his own personal gain. I felt used. “Why...why wouldn’t you tell me this before?” I would be nice to see how he could get himself out of this one. It would be hard, but he’d give it a good go, I was sure of it. “Well...there were a number of reasons for it”. 

I took a deep breath, waiting for what would feel like meaningless words to me. Nothing could change how I was feeling at this moment. “Number one, your strategy instincts did need work”. That was a very valid point, but it would have all been something I learned through training and the rest of the team. I would have taken it upon myself to research when I felt ready, but instead it had been thrust upon me. “Number two…” Oh...there was more. “You might not have stuck around to learn the Thimblerig Shuffle. I’ve been wanting to see it attempted in a match, if only to adjust my calculations”. Oh, surprise, surprise...purely selfish reasons. I was nothing but a pawn in his selfish little game. “I suppose you want me to thank you for helping me, but you’re not going to get that from me now. I’m cross...no, I’m irate at what you have done to me and how you went about things. 

He sighed. “I can see that you’re displeased, but can you please put all that anger aside until after you’ve tried the Thimblerig Shuffle? Your practice is about to start”. I was livid. How could he continue to be so selfish when it should have been obvious how hurt I was. But at the end of the day, I wasn’t going to not perform the manoeuvre as it wasn’t just for him, but for the good of the house team. “Good luck, Lucille. I’m 77.7% sure you’ve got this”. The odds seemed low, but I knew that I had this. As I flew off I didn’t hear him continue on. “Ok...83.4%...89.9%...oh who am I kidding. 99.9% sure. You’re amazing. And one more thing...there was a third reason. I was concerned that if I didn’t reason to stick around, you wouldn’t want to get to know me”. By that point I was too far away to hear him, and his words were in vain. 

Needless to say though, during practice he watched on as I flawlessly pulled off the Thimblerig Shuffle, talking through in detail to the rest of the team how to do it. At the end of the practice, I found myself angrily lapping round the pitch, trying to take in and understand Murphy and his betrayal. I was practicing my loop-the-loops when I spotted someone waving at me from the ground. Diving down I jumped off my broom and saw who it was. It was Orion. “Hello Lucille. It’s time that we meet about your future in Quidditch”. This was it; I could feel it. I was about to get my try-out and all my hard work would have been worth it. I’d also never have to see Murphy again, and put up with his childish games. Just thinking about him made my heart hurt. I had opened up to him and shown him my vulnerability and now I seemed it was all a joke to him. Now wasn’t the time to think about Murphy though. My attention had to be on Orion; the one standing in front of me with my future in his hands. “Brilliant! Do you mean...right now?” he shook his head. “Now is not the time...but in time”. I felt frustrated. Was he playing games as well? I took in a deep breath, wanting him to know everything I had been though to get to where I am. “All right...But I just want you to know that I’ve been improving my physical skill and developing my strategic skills and…” he stopped me in my tracks. God, not another one. Maybe I was just never destined to voice my opinions. “Lucille...neither physical nor strategical skills will ultimately determine which way your path shall wind”.

I was confused. Nothing he was saying made any sense and I felt ridiculous. “My path…? What do you mean? I was just hoping for a try-out invitation”. He stopped me, shaking his head. “All will be decided soon. Be well, Lucille Waters”. He just walked away, leaving me alone and miffed. Perhaps Quidditch wasn’t the path for me. Even since I saw my first game my life has just got more confusing. Which is hard to believe as before all this my life was centred around trying to find my brother and the cursed vaults. But no...I wasn’t a quitter. I was going to prove to Orion, Murphy and everyone else that I had what it took to make the team, and lead the Hufflepuff team to victory this year.


	14. Chapter 14

As time went by, it never really felt like the right time to confront Orion about the Quidditch try-outs. He was always too busy with the practice and I could never find him when he was off the pitch. It was almost as if he vanished into thin air every time he walked away from the Quidditch pitch. But I was getting impatient, and I knew that each day i left it was one day closer to the try-outs, and I needed to get my invite before it was too late.

It was a crisp morning out on the pitch when I spotted Orion alone, balancing on one leg on his broom. Walking up to him I shouted his name. “Orion!” He appeared to look at me, yet his focus remained on what he was doing. “Hey, Orion. I’m here to learn more about Quidditch try-outs…” He appeared to just be looking right through me, yet he spoke, ever so softly. “Greetings, Lucille Waters”. I looked him up and down, concerned that my presence could be a distraction to him. “Umm...Should I come back after you finish...whatever it is you’re doing?” It was amazing how still he was. How tranquill the whole situation was. It was an atmosphere I wasn’t used to. After all, I’d previously spent a lot of time around Murphy McNully who was just non stop. “No...Now is the time”. The time for what...the time to give me my invite. That would be lovely. Would still give me plenty of time to prepare myself for them.

I composed myself. I had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever, but now I was here I seemed to be lost for words. “So, last time we spoke I said I’d been working on my physical and strategic Quidditch skills”. He opened an eye, looking me up and down. “Yes.” Orion was truly a man of very few words, and it made me feel unnerved. “And you said those won’t get me a try-out for our house’s open chaser position…” “Yes” I really wished he would give me more to work with. He wasn’t making any sense to me at all. “Then what will it take for you to invite me to try-outs?” There, an actual question. He surely couldn’t swerve this one. He needed to tell me straight. “Balance”. These one word responses were ridiculous. I would be getting just as far if I was having this conversation with my own broom. 

“I will need you to elaborate on things a little more. Do you mean a balance between skills and strategy, or between my studies and my Quidditch practice? Or…” Though he didn’t speak, I felt as though I needed to stop talking. Maybe, just maybe I was going to get an answer I could work with. “Balance. On one leg. On your broom.” Well, at least it was a straightforward answer, if not one that seemed to make no sense. I didn’t want to argue with him though as this was further than I had ever got with him. Standing on one leg was easy, but on a broom was a completely different story. I wobbled around, trying to mirror what Orion was doing. “I can’t tell if what I’m doing matches what you’re doing!” I said, nearly falling off but finding my centre. “How on earth are you not wobbling, Orion?” I said, confused by how he was managing it. It must have been some kind of trick, or there was a spell involved. “There is no trick to it. You just need to find your centre and balance” Orion said, scratching his nose. “You just simply have to learn by doing. Unfortunately you will never truly master Quidditch in the absence of balance”. This reminded me of what he had said to me before about not simply being able to learn a Parkin Pincer, but feeling one. “So...this whole balancing thing? Will I actually be needing this in an actual match?” Orion gave a little chuckle. “Only time will tell. Who’s to say what you will need at any given time”. Riddles...more riddles. Nothing was just being told as it was, and it was far more frustrating than Murphy and his mouth that couldn’t stop running. 

Eventually, though it took what felt like hours, I managed to balance. It honestly felt like I was standing on air. Orion opened his eyes and smiled at me. “Congratulations. You have achieved balance and now we can communicate on the same level”. The same level? What was that supposed to mean? “So, does this mean that I’ve got a Quidditch try-out?” I asked, finding the whole standing on one leg things easier and easier the longer I did it. “Can anyone really  _ get _ a Quidditch try-out, Lucille?” I paused, thinking like me clearly wasn’t going to get me anywhere, so I needed to start trying to think like Orion. Which wasn’t the easiest thing as I couldn’t really read much from him. But hey...better give it a try. “No, perhaps no one can get a Quidditch try-out…? There was a pause, as he gave a small nod. “I feel like you wouldn’t be asking me if the answer was obvious”. He looked me up and down. I should have felt uncomfortable but Orion seemed harmless enough. “Your mind works in complex ways. A Quidditch try-out is not something you ’get’. It’s something you...experience”. I felt quite proud that I’d pulled that off. I guess all I have to do is speak in riddles and that I’d be handed my try-out invitation.

“So...I gave you the correct answer. Does that mean now I’ll have the chance to  _ experience  _ a Quidditch try-out?” Surely this was it...he was going to invite me and that would be it. No more trying to impress anyone and I could just get on with my practice. This was becoming a very long and frustrating journey. “Let us just say...when we next meet, we shall meet again”. He began to lower himself back down to the ground, still standing on one leg. I sat down on my broom, following after him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, my tone clearly frustrated. Instead of answering me, he simply looked at me and said, “But now, we shall practice”. 

My mind wasn’t in the right place to be going ahead with a Quidditch practice. But I didn’t want Orion to think that he had scared me off. Scared I was not, but I was angry at the fact that I was still no closer to getting a try-out. I wanted nothing more than to sit with Murphy in the Quidditch commentator box, but I was still mad at him for what he had done. I hated feeling that way, but he had hurt me and I wanted him to know the pain I was feeling. Doing a few laps of the pitch I cleared my head and put all that was bothering me to the side. I’d have to worry about that later, but now...now I practice.


	15. Chapter 15

I was frustrated, and didn’t want to leave it too long before giving it another shot with Orion. I found him just as I did a few days before, standing on one leg on his broom in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. It seemed almost too obvious, but I thought nothing of it and hopped on my broom to join him. Standing on my broom, showing that I could still balance, I smiled at him, “I’m here to ask about Quidditch try-outs again”. I tried to seem as confident as possible, not wanting to show weakness. He didn’t respond. I tried once more to get his attention. “Orion!?!” Still, there was silence. It was almost as if he was waiting for something, but I just didn’t know what. We were standing alone in mid air, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. “Orion…? Do you need me to...communicate on your level?”

He turned to me, shaking his head. “My dear, It’s not my level...It’s our level. We are all equals on the Quidditch pitch.” He watched me, as I stayed perfectly balanced, not even a hint of a wobble. “You know, it’s quite rare that anyone achieves balance as quickly as you have”. I felt quite proud, as a smile curled up the side of my lips. “Well, what can I say. I am quite eager to learn what I need to do to Experience a Chaser try-out” he smiled back, but not really a warm and friendly smile, but one of cunning. Perhaps Orion wasn’t as harmless as I had first imagined. “You can now ask me any questions you desire!”

Mere seconds later I realised what he was smiling at. Pixies began to swarm around me, throwing me off balance and being all round annoying. “Orion!!” I shouted, feeling anger bubble up from within. First Murphy played games, and now it appeared that Orion was doing the same. Perhaps all this was just a sick game for all the Quidditch players to play. Maybe I was never destined to be on the team and all this time all my hard work and dedication was the long game being played to make me look a fool. But no...I wasn’t going to allow it. I would take anything they throw at me and come back stronger than ever. I tried to turn it into a joke, smiling at Orion. “I don’t know how you manage to stay so still with all those pesky pixies buzzing round your head”. He didn’t say a word. “Where did they all come from anyways?” I laughed, swatting them away while trying to focus on not falling off my broom. The whole time I heard not a lot from Orion. It was almost like this wasn’t happening to him, and was an illusion. But what I did hear him say, in hushed tones was a repeated chant of the words “Fire Crab...Flobberworm...Kneazle...Niffler”.

It didn’t make any sense to me. What did any of those magical creatures have to do with what was happening, or to do with Quidditch for that matter. Eventually the pixies seemed to disperse and vanish from sight. Just as quickly as they had appeared, they were now gone. “You know...you asked me a few questions there, but none of them appeared to be about Quidditch try-outs, which you stated was the reason you came to see me”. I didn’t want to stoop to his level, so just carried on as normal. “Well as you may have noticed, I was too busy swatting away pixies”. He gave a small laugh. “Oh...really? I didn’t notice”. It would have been impossible for him not to have noticed, and his stupid little laugh told me otherwise. “How was it possible for you to simply not notice?” I was hoping that he would bite, but he just remained as calm as ever. “Focus, my dear. When focus meets balance, one can let pixies be pixies”. 

So this was a game to him, but not a selfish game, but one to teach me a lesson. This was more crazy and far out training. Hopefully if I pass this, I can finally get my try-out. I just would have thought there was an easier and simpler way of getting that lesson into me. “It is common sense that Quidditch requires focus while balancing. I didn't really need a pixie invasion to teach me that”. I guessed that there had to be an underlying reason why he did things like that, but in that moment I wasn’t best impressed and felt a complete joke. “You know, it’s the pixies of our mind that we must watch out for...those flitting distractions that take our focus off a match.”

I hummed softly, thinking back to what I heard while being swarmed by the pixies. “Considering that pixies were the focus of this little test, they did seem to be the only magical creatures you didn’t mention while I was swatting them off”. Orion gave a soft smile; a complete opposite to the one he gave mere seconds before the rain of pixies. “Fire crab...flobberworm...kneazle...niffler. It would do you well to remember those creatures.” he repeated once more, “Fire crab, flobberworm, kneazle, niffler”. I needed to know, so asked a question, hoping that it wouldn’t be answered with another one. “Why are all those creatures significant?” He shook his head. “All creatures are significant, Lucille”. Well it was an answer, just not a helpful one. “I mean, what do they have to do with Quidditch?” There, a question that isn’t as open to interpretation. Pretty straightforward. “What do any of us have to do with Quidditch?” God...really...another question disguised as an answer. I wasn’t going to get anywhere with him again, I could tell. I was beginning to wonder if Orion was even aware that he tended to answer questions with more questions. “You do answer a lot of questions with questions, Orion?” 

I hadn’t even noticed how he stared at me so. He seemed mesmerised at me, watching as I stayed perfect and steady. “Lucille…? Do you realise how long you’ve been balancing for?” Shrugging, I suddenly realised that during my whole rant I was still standing steady. “Oh...I suppose that I have been balancing for quite a while now. How long do you usually do this for?” This was the first time Orion had seemed genuinely interested in me, so I guessed now would be as good a time as any to ask about the try-outs. “Until the time comes to practice...and now is that time”. He clapped his hands, and began to lower himself to the ground. “But...Orion. We haven’t talked about Quidditch try-outs!” He just brushed past me, walking towards the changing rooms. “The time to talk is over for now. The time has come to practice…”

I was frustrated, but that wasn’t the worst of it. I knew that I needed to know more and I wasn’t going to get an inch from Orion. I needed someone who could and would talk. Though I was still hurt, I knew that I couldn’t stay that way forever, and maybe talking with him would be the best way to get over it. I needed to speak with Murphy, and however much it pained me to say it, I did miss his company. I knew that I heard him commentating during practice, but it just wasn’t the same.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I felt that enough time had passed and that meeting up with Murphy would be the best thing for both of us in order to move on. Though he went the wrong way about things, I supposed that he really did have his best intentions at heart. I knew that my best chance of talking things through would be in the Hufflepuff common room, neutral territory. We really didn’t use the common room all too often, and it was a shame as it was a lovely room. As I worked through what I wanted to say in my head not knowing that all that would be changing in a matter of seconds. An owl flew into my room and placed a letter down next to me. I didn’t recognise the owl, but the handwriting seemed somewhat familiar. It soon became apparent why it did. Opening it up I smiled; it was from Murphy.

Dearest Lucille,

I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you when we last spoke.

I was hoping that you and I would form a real and true friendship, but from what I can gather from your absence in my life I have offended you.

I promise you that was never my intention. 

It is just that you seem to have a way about you that leaves me all in a fluster.

It isn’t that I’m not my true self when I’m around you. It really is quite the contrary. 

You bring out the best me.

I really have to apologize for the barrage of pixies that was rained upon you while you were training with Orion.

I had my reasons for it, and not all of them were personal.

I just hope that we can move past this and start again.

Murphy McNully

I couldn’t believe what I was reading. He was the one behind the attack of the pixies! I was mad, but he was right. We needed to move past it all. It appeared that he did have reasons behind his actions, and I owed it to him to hear him out. If nothing else it would be nice to hear his voice again. I just couldn’t believe he had to write it in a letter. I was right across the hallway and all he had to do was knock and spark up a conversation. Though the same could have been said for me. I knew he was only across the hall, but not once had I arranged a rendezvous with him. My previous plan got put to the side, and I decided to bombard him, just as he had me. When he least expected it, I was going to divebomb on him while he sits alone in the commentary box.

And that was exactly what I did. Spying the man alone, I launched a sneaky attack on him, knocking his megaphone out of his hand. “Hey! What was that for?” he said, looking up to see who it was. “That was payback. You released those pixies to pester me while I was trying to balance on my broom!” He rolled his eyes, straightening himself out. “Yes, I did already confess this to you via owl. But I can tell you now, that it wasn’t my idea. I was a mere pawn in this.” I was 96.3% sure that he was telling the truth, and I was fairly certain that I knew whose idea it was. My suspicions were proven correct as Murphy went on. “It was Orion’s idea”. 

I hopped off my broom, and sat down next to him in the box. “Carry on. I’m listening. I want to hear the full story”. Knowing that he could never turn down the opportunity to talk, he went on. “First Orion asked if I knew where we could borrow a lot of pixies...And then I asked how many pixies is a lot of pixies: a dozen pixies, or a hundred pixies, or a thousand pixies…” I had to laugh at the thought of the pair of them collecting up a thousand pixies. It would have been too much for them to pull it off, but was fun to imagine them trying. “And then I asked what are the lot of pixies for, because then I’d know how many pixies would be too many pixies...and then Orion asked me why…” However funny imagining all this was, and how miffed Murphy would have been at Orion’s questionable question responses I needed to just jump ahead a bit.

“Alright, I get it...but would you mind skipping ahead a bit please”. I wasn’t rude. In fact I thought I was being somewhat polite. He must have thought the same as he looked at his watch and seemed surprised at the time. “Right...I get it. By the time that I get though my commentary the Chaser try-outs would already be over!” I was shocked. He wasn’t talking sense. How could they be over, I still had plenty of time and was still waiting for my invite. “WHAT!!?! The Chaser try-outs are today?” His jaw dropped open and he looked concerned. “Well, yes. Today. And if Orion’s been testing you like he has been then it is surely a good sign that he’ll be giving you a close look…” I stopped him. “But….Orion hasn’t invited me to try-out for the team!” He looked downhearted. “Well, are you sure? 100% sure that he hasn’t?” I gave a sad nod. “Yes. I’ve tried to talk to him about them, but each time we meet all we seem to do is balance”. 

Murphy clapped his hands together; clearly he meant action. “Well then, it appears that now is the time to teach you a new strategy”. I knew he was trying, but I was disappointed with how things were going. “Murphy...I get that you’re trying to help but I just don’t have the time to learn another Thimblerig Shuffle”. He shook his head. “No..nothing like that. Though I must say you pulled that off brilliantly during practice. I have something completely different in mind”. I could see excitement brewing in his eyes, and I decided that with nothing to lose I’d hear him out. 

“Well, I don't really have a name for this strategy, but to put things in short...I need you to be me!!” I was confused. How could I be him, and get a try-out for myself. There was no time to brew a polyjuice potion, and even if there was how would being him secure me a try-out. “Now, I don’t literally be me, that would be unheard of. I just mean that you have to think like me and take on some of my characteristics.” He frantically waved his hands around, trying to show me what he meant. “Gosh this would be so much easier if I had my blackboard. I teach strategy so much better when I have it” Watching him whizz round and get in a flutter, I couldn’t help but laugh at him. I couldn’t believe he was doing all this for me...well mostly for me. A small part of it would be for house pride. “Clearly just practicing with Orion hasn’t brought out the best of you, but if your actions didn’t make a dent then maybe your words can. He has silenced you long enough, and I need you to go at him all guns blazing and talk your way into those try-outs...Murphy Style” I laughed...Murphy Style. “Just talk fast, and try and confused your listener into agreeing with you. It’s a tried and tested theory...works all the time with me. I talk people’s ears off until they just give me what I want just to shut me up.” 

This must have been the first time that I didn’t feel the need to take notes on what Murphy was saying. It was going in and sticking. “How about this...you practice on me. Pretend that I’m Orion and talk and talk and talk and talk until I give you that try-out”. I knew that there wasn’t time, but I gave it a shot. It wasn’t hard though as Murphy couldn’t pull off Orion that well, and he was extremely biased with his opinions. “Well, perhaps I need a backup plan, just in case it doesn’t work. What are the chances that I’ll just be able to sneak my way in unnoticed?” This made Murphy laugh...and I mean proper belly laugh, with tears. “I give you a 3.8% chance of that actually working...but you won’t need it. My plan has a 92,7% chance of leading to your success….oh screw it. It’s you, so it’s a given”.

“So...the plan is to talk and talk and talk and talk at Orion until I convince him to give me a Chaser try-out?” “That’s exactly it...YES! Exhaust him with your Quidditch confidence! Be shrill and tout your skill! TALK SO LOUDLY THAT HE’LL WANT TO CAST AN EAR-SHRIVELLING CURSE UPON HIMSELF!!!” I laughed and laughed until my sides hurt. I was having such a good time with Murphy that I nearly forgot what the purpose of all this was. “All right, all right. I hear you loud and clear…” Murphy took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Now all you’ve got to do is make Orion hear you. Don’t let him throw you off your mission with all of his ‘mental focus’ nonsense”. I was shocked at his last comment, but really it was just too funny. I knew exactly what he meant. “Nonsense? And here was me thinking that you and Orion got on fine”. He scratched his neck nervously, “Well, we do...He trusts my scouting, and I trust his...captain-ing”. He knew that wasn’t a real word, but neither of us really cared. “Enough about what I think of Orion...tell me honestly, what do you think of him?”

I felt comfortable enough around Murphy to speak the truth. Orion hadn’t given me a try-out despite everything so my opinion reflected the facts. “I’m trusting you here, Murphy...this information does not leave the commentary box.” Murphy signals that he will keep his lips shut, pretending to zip his lips. “Orion really infuriates me. It has been so frustrating just trying to get an answer out of him about anything...which includes the try-outs”. Murphy laughed, clearly understanding exactly what I meant. “Well he tends to answer questions with more questions...while I on the other hand have an answer for everything. My mum can vouch for that”. He was so right...him and Orion were polar opposites. “Well your mother must be a truly fantastic witch, Murphy. Especially to have such a genuine and unique son.” “Well she certainly thinks that way. But that’s enough about my mum...you’ve got to go and talk yourself into getting a Quidditch try-out---and be quick about it. Time waits for no witch!!”

He was right. I needed to get a move on if I wanted to catch Orion before the try-outs. I just hoped that I wasn’t too late. Hopping back on my broom I spend off with my focus on the task at hand. Getting my try-out! “Good luck, Lucille. Not that you need it. Just channel me, and you will come out victorious”.


	17. Chapter 17

I knew he was right, and it really was my last hope. If this failed then I might as well kiss my Quidditch dreams goodbye. All I had to do was channel my inner Murphy and then the try-out would be mine. I thought about him, and how I just needed to keep talking, but somehow it wasn't his rambling voice that circled in my mind. Well...of course his voice was there, but right now I couldn’t stop thinking about his goofy laugh and his contagious smile. My focus should have been on my end goal, but instead my mind was filled with Murphy. I tried to shake it off as I swooped into the Quidditch pitch and landed in front of Orion.

“Greeting, Lucille Water…” There was no time to hear him out. That time had passed and now was the time for him to hear what I had to say. Nothing was going to stop me. “ORION!!!” I had grabbed his attention, automatically I hovered my broom and began to balance on it. “I know the Chaser try-outs are today...And I know we don’t know each other well, but we’ve been practicing Quidditch together...And I know some Quidditch strategy now, whether or not you believe it’s important or not...And I know you know that I was training with Skye Parkin until she had to leave...And I know Murphy McNully put in a good word for me...And I know then that you know how much I want the opportunity to ‘experience’ a Chaser try-out...And I know that I don’t know what else I need to do to get you to invite me to try-outs...But I know that no one will work harder and train longer and learn faster to contribute to our house team and…” I realised that not once had I stopped and taken a breath, the entire time I had been talking. This whole being Murphy was a real breeze. Maybe one day I’d be able to out-talk him, and then I am sure he would be lost for words. 

Orion stood there speechless. Whether he just didn’t have any words or I had just talked so loud that he couldn’t hear me any more was unclear. But he was clearly still conscious as he was rapidly blinking. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he tried again. “Well...someone clearly has ripped a page out of McNully’s playbook”. I smiled, knowing that I had done Murphy proud...but it wasn’t over yet. He hadn’t given me what I truly desired. “Well...Murphy did dump a stack of playbooks on me...and Skye did encourage me to rip pages from books…” I had got the completely wrong end of what he was saying, but it didn’t matter. For the first time since meeting Orion, I saw the slightest wobble from him on his broom. It was obvious that my talking was throwing him off slightly; something he apparently wasn’t used to. “So, you say that McNully dumped playbooks on you...and Skye encouraged you...but what would you say that I have done for you?”

This one was easy, and I opened my mouth to speak before fully engaging my brain. “Well if I am being completely honest with you, I would have to say that so far you have done absolutely nothing for me. But I can tell you now, that if I leave here now with a Chaser try-out, then that could be something!” He looked me up and down, and I began to fear that my outright honesty would have done me no favours. But there was no point in sugar coating it. Orion had done very little for me, other than make me run in circles for something it appeared he had no intention of ever giving me. I took this moment to catch my breath. It really was hard work talking, and it was starting to take its toll on me, my throat was feeling dry. Orion was still quiet, and it was starting to unnerve me. “Orion...say something”. The silence was finally broken, “Not one wobble during your impassioned tirade just now. That really is something”. What was he on about. That had nothing to do with try-outs. Clearly he was trying to throw me off guard and fool me with his mind games. But I wasn’t going to fall at the final hurdle. I needed to acknowledge his statement though. “I suppose I was so focused on making my case for why I should be your next Chaser, I forgot that I was balancing”. The more I thought about it, the more impressed with myself I felt. But I wasn’t going to let Orion know that. “And do you know what...that’s just the level of focus I am seeking on out next Chaser...You’ve already proven you have the fire of a fire crab...the patience of a flobberworm...the loyalty of a kneazle...the tenacity of a Niffler chasing a golden galleon down the steepest stairwell…” 

I went over in my head all he was saying, and I could only come to one conclusion...I hoped that he was going to say what I thought he was. But there was more to it...those magical creatures. He had mentioned them before. “Fire crab, Flobberworm, Kneazle, Niffler...those are the magical creatures you listed as I was being pummeled by pixies”. He smiled, giving a gentle nod. “Physical and strategic skills can be learned...but mental fortitude and inner qualities that make for a strong Quidditch teammate cannot be taught…”.

This was...the moment it was all working up to. I just needed him to say the words. “So...does that mean…?” He nodded once more. “Lucille Waters...you have earned the experience of a Quidditch try-out”. I was over the moon, and just wished that I had my friends around me to celebrate with. I just needed to shout it from the rooftops. “FINALLY!!! I’M TRYING OUT FOR THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!”

Suddenly, without warning in raced Skye, beaming from ear to ear. “Skye...you’re back!” She smiled, a warm welcoming smile. “Yeah...dad’s on the mend, and I couldn’t miss try-outs now, could I?” I jumped up and down excitedly. “Yes...I just found out from Orion that…” She cut me off, something I appeared to be happening an awful lot as of recent. “Let me guess...you got a try-out? I could hear you from the other side of the pitch”. Through the excitement of seeing Skye, I had forgotten that Orion was still there. “Indeed! The skies scho with your energy!” 

I was just so happy. My friend was back and I had got the try-out I needed. I just had to keep a level head and not screw up the actual try-out. This was the moment my hard work led up to. My one chance. “Hey...what do you say we make up for lost time, Lucille? You, me, Orion...one last practice game before your try-outs?” Though it seemed like a wonderful idea, I knew that there was somewhere else I needed to be right now. Someone else I needed to see. “We will catch up soon, I promise. There’s just someone else I have to go and see first”. And off I flew towards them, not looking back even as Skye shouted up at me. At this moment, he was going to be my focus. Murphy McNully; the lifesaver.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an overly long chapter, but I tried to focus more on emotion and not length here.  
> Enjoy my little bambinos!

Murphy had his back to the Quidditch pitch, his head in a book. Well at first I thought it was a book but on closer inspection it appeared to be a copy of ‘Which Broomstick’. I silently hovered behind the unexpecting Murphy, just watching him. It was nice to see him so relaxed and not focused on commentary or strategy. He seemed to be staring longingly at a picture of a comet 260. I was curious as to what he was thinking, but didn’t deem it right to pry. Instead I just let out a little cough which startled him, and made him hide the magazine under his cloak.

He turned round and relaxed when he realised that it was me. “Oh...Lucille. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. I hope that your attempts of capturing a try-out weren’t in vain. Though judging by the absence of sadness I can only assume things went swimmingly for you”. I smiled. “Correct you are, Mr Murphy. I am now in the running for becoming the next Hufflepuff Chaser”. He seemed genuinely excited for me, and I was feeling just the same.

“Skye invited me to play a quick friendly before my try-out, but I had to let her down. I thought that there was somewhere else I would rather be; someone else I would rather spend my time with”. “Well, then...you’d better get going then. I am certain that you wouldn’t want to keep them waiting. Clearly you think very highly of them to put them before Quidditch”. I laughed, which seemed to upset Murphy. “Why are you laughing? You shouldn’t be wasting your time with little old me who would most likely just talk your ear off about nothing. There isn’t long before your try-out, so off you go”. I Jumped off my broom, tucking it under the bench and sitting myself down next to him. “I’m not the one wasting time here, Murphy. It’s you. As you just stated I don’t have long until my try-out, so you’d better start talking”.

His face told me that he didn’t understand, but I could practically hear the cogs whirring in his head as he began to piece together what was happening. Reaching out I gave his arm a gentle squeeze, a soft smile on my face. “Are you following, Murphy?” I asked, his face still seeming lost. “Are you saying…?” I nodded. “You want to spend what little free time you have before your try-out...with me?” I laughed, as his face began to flush. “Whoever would you want to do that? I thought you were mad at me...and I frustrated you...and…” He seemed to just stop, being lost for words. “Well I won’t lie...you do infuriate me...and you did make me rather mad with your foolish antics. But...I guess that I can put all that to the side. After all, nobody is perfect, and I suppose that I really do enjoy being in your company”. He smiled, “Well my mum would argue to differ with you on that. She says that I am perfect”. I pressed a finger to his lips. “However much you love and idolize your mum, could you please refrain from bringing her up in every conversation. I understand that she thinks the word of you, but of course she would...every mother thinks their child is perfect”. I paused, watching as his expression changed, knowing that I should have stopped talking then, yet I just continued. “...It’s just people don’t tend to show an interest in those who bring up their parents in general conversation. It’s not an attractive thing”.

He seemed saddened by my statement, and I feared that I had truly upset him. “Murphy…? Are you alright? I can promise you that it wasn’t my intention to upset you. I love how much your mother means to you. Mine means the same to me. A mother truly is a special person to a child”. He squeezed my hand, shaking his head. “It’s not that...it’s just I have a reason to keep bringing her up.” He seemed sad; really sad. What had I done? I knew that my try-out was close, but I couldn’t leave my friend in the state he was in. Though I had longed for the try-out, in that moment my priorities had shifted. “Come on...talk to me. I thought we were friends. You can tell me anything!” He gave a sniffle, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Alright, but you aren’t to mention what I’m about to tell you to anyone else. I don’t want other people finding out and feeling sorry for me. They already pity me for the fact I’m in a wheelchair. I don’t need to give them any more reason to.” I leaned in and gave him a hug. “You only tell me if you feel comfortable doing so. I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re uncomfortable with”. He returned the hug, resting a head on my shoulder. “You aren’t pressuring me. I promise. In fact I’ve been keeping it bottled up for so long that it will be a relief to share it with someone. And I’m just glad that someone is you.” 

My heart ached for him, and I was beginning to fear what he was about to tell me. “It’s just...I mention my mother so much because it’s the only way that I can keep her alive. If I don’t mention her, then I am scared that I will forget about her completely”. Tears filled my eyes as it dawned upon me what he was saying. This clearly wasn’t someone who was missing his home and parents. There was far more to it than that. “Your mother...she died?” he gave a nod. “She passed away of an unknown magical illness just a year before I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was always adamant that despite my obvious obstacles that I would make it to Hogwarts and be a talented and well-loved wizard. It’s just a shame that she never got to see me become the man she always imagined. I’m not exactly a well-loved wizard, and my only talent appears to be commentating on Quidditch". 

I took his hands in mine. “Your mother would be proud of you regardless of how she imagined you would be. It takes a lot of courage and nerve to comment on those games. You take the rough with the good, and never back down whatever happens. Plus you are loyal to your friends, standing by them and helping them even when they are in the thick of it. For one, I can say with honesty that I am 100% certain that without your dedication and support I wouldn’t be trying out for the team today. You’ve overcome so many obstacles, some on your own, and somehow are still keeping up with your schoolwork.”

My heart was all a flutter with the emotions flying all over the place. I had hoped for a quiet moment with a friend, but it turned into a real eye opening experience as Murphy poured his heart out to me. It was at that moment I realised that everything I had originally thought about Murphy was completely wrong. There was far more to him than just his voice, which at times I would rather hear less of, but still put a smile on my face wherever I heard it. There was a whole person with struggles and emotions. I was finally seeing him for who he was, not just what he wanted people to see. 

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robe and stood up. “Are you going to be alright?” I asked him, and he gave a nod. “I have always been just fine, and nothing has changed. I just want to thank you for hearing me out.” “It’s alright...I’m always here for you”. I suddenly realised the time. I didn’t want to leave, but I needed to else I would miss my try-out. “How about you come and join me? I could do with the added support. Plus I will want you there with me when the time comes to celebrate my victory” he sniffled, letting out a goofy snort. “It would be my honour to be there...you go ahead and I’ll follow after. This has all just taken a lot out of me ”. I squeezed his hand and mounted my broom and slowly began my descent to the ground, looking back at the man I had once been so wrong about. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this one all day, and it's a long one.  
> Hopefully it will be enough to keep you all satisfied until I can get my fingers clacking on the keyboard once more.  
> Remember comments are appreciated.

The try-outs went alright, but I felt distracted by what had just happened so I wasn’t bringing my all. It was nobody’s fault, it just happened like that. Plus I should have thought back to those pixies and how Orion had explained that it is ‘the pixies of our minds we must watch out for’. Bit seeing Murphy out there and putting his all into cheering me on relaxed me, and for some reason made my heart flutter. Could it be possible that...no...don’t be silly. It couldn’t be possible. 

I sat alone, feeling all hope of making the team slip right out of my fingers. I had given it my best shot, but feared that on this occasion it wasn’t enough. I had asked to be left alone as I needed to mentally prepare for the worst. There were some good players out there today, and my competition was tough. Everyone had worked so hard and I knew that whoever got the Chaser position was well deserving of it.

Looking out through the door of the changing room I could see everyone: Murphy, Skye and Orion. They were talking, no...whispering amongst themselves, and kept glancing over at me. I turned away each time they looked in my direction. I didn’t want them to know how upset I was at myself. It was all too soon, I told myself. Now is not my time, and next time I will be ready. I pretended like I didn’t see the three of them as they entered the changing room, my glance focused on the ground and my shoelace that appeared to be loose.

It was Orion that sat down next to me, taking my hand. Oh god...this was it. The bad news. I felt like I was going to be sick, but swallowed it back down and just focused on my breathing. “You know...not all who aspire to play Quidditch make their house team on their first try”. I was right...this was it. I had messed up this time, but in my heart of hearts I knew that I wasn’t ready for it. “Oh...I see” I said, trying my best not to seem too disappointed. There was silence, as everyone looked at me, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide the pang of disappointment that I just couldn’t seem to shift. It was Murphy who saw it first, and didn’t want to see my cry. Though they meant it in jest, now really wasn’t the time to be playing jokes. Especially after what the pair of them had been through. “But you did” he shouted, the others looked disappointed at him. I think they were hoping to drag it out a bit longer.

I could feel a pulse in my fingertips, as excitement rushed over me. Nothing else mattered in that moment. I opened my mouth, but only stutters of words came out. “I...I...I did? I...m-m-made the t-t-team?” I didn’t know who to hug first. They had all played a big part in me reaching this point, but it was Orion who got to me first. “Congratulations! You are our new Chaser, Lucille Waters”. Although his hug was warm and inviting and I hugged back with equal enthusiasm, I couldn’t help but lean over his shoulder and give Murphy a grin. “SMASHING, RIGHT!” an excitable Skye jumped in, pushing Orion out my way and taking over the hug. I rolled my eyes, which made Murphy laugh. “If only you could have seen your face, Lucille. It really was a picture. Did you really have any doubts that you’d make it onto the team?” 

I gave a nod, “I really did think that I had botched up that try-out and that I hadn't made the team. I wasn’t as focused as I would have liked to have been so slipped up a few times''. Murphy looked at me looking slightly guilty, but I silently gestured to him that he shouldn’t. “There are no mistakes in try-outs, Lucille; only learnings”. Murphy wheeled over next to me. “You know...I was 81% sure that you would have thought that you had aced it. Clearly I was wrong on this occasion. But either way. I am glad you’re on the team”. I gave him a shy smile, as we made eye contact. Which was soon broken by Skye barging on. I sighed as she invaded my personal space, pushing me away from Murphy. “Well numbers aren’t worth much unless they’re on a scoreboard, McNully. And with this champ on side, the scores are just going to keep on climbing” She reached for the sky, being overly enthusiastic with her arms. 

Orion jumped in, tapping her on the shoulder bringing her back down to the moment. “I think you’ll find that Quidditch is not just about keeping score”. She huffed, her attention focused on the captain. Bumping his arm, in a half friendly and half aggressive manor, she opened her mouth and retaliated. “It literally is, if we are planning on winning the House cup”. Their eyes met each other, and were like daggers. Not wanting to get between them I shuffled myself over to Murphy again, taking his hand and entwining my fingers with his. It was clear he was taken aback by my action, yet relaxed into it and mirrored my action. Eye contact wasn’t made, and not a word was spoken. Our focus was on what was happening between the two in front of us. The tension was high, and though there was no physical confrontation, there were a few times where I thought that Skye was so wound up she was going to thump Orion. 

All tension was broken when Skye turned her attention away from Orion, and back at me. For a moment I was scared at what she was going to do. “All that aside, it is now a fact that our chances of winning the House Cup are better, now we have you, our brilliant new Chaser on side”. “I know. It’s brilliant news. And I couldn’t have done it without you”. I was still hesitant to make eye contact with anyone as I didn’t want to see to be taking sides. “No problem” Skye chirped up. “I know!” grinned Murphy. “You are welcome” said Orion, humbly. I froze, not sure how to react. Everyone had made the assumption that I was speaking to them, and deep down I knew that it was all of them I should be thanking. Yet in my heart I knew there was one person I was thanking above all others. 

It was Skye who chimed up first, unsurprisingly. She was still shooting daggers at Orion and, although he is usually calm and collected, he was glaring at her as well. “HOLD ON!! Which one of us did you mean, Lucille?” I didn’t know what to say. Looking round at each one of them, words seemed to fail me. I had to find a way out of this. “Ummm...couldn’t I have been talking to all three of you?” I held my breath, hoping that they could accept that as an answer. I didn’t have to justify myself any further, as Orion piped up, “Indeed. We are all of us. And all of us are one”.

It didn’t really make much sense to me, but it had got me out of a hole I otherwise wouldn’t have been able to get out of. Skye clearly wasn’t convinced though, and was still in a mood with Orion. He wasn’t perfect, but as long as you took what he said with a pinch of salt, then he was perfectly harmless. But he really did just rub her up the wrong way. “How do you not drive yourself absolutely bonkers, Orion” she shouted. “How does anyone find mental clarity amid chaos”. She shuddered, his words clearly annoying her even further. Sometimes I wished that Orion would just take what Skye says to him and move on. As Murphy had told me once, ‘Skye and Orion mix like asphodel and infusion of wormwood’. It was best to keep them separated unless I knew what I was doing, and right now I didn’t have a clue what was happening; yet alone what to do about it. 

Skye balled her hands into fists as both me and Murphy moved away from the other two. “Uhhh...I knew you’d answer my question with another bloody question. You’re annoyingly predictable, and I’m annoyed that despite this I didn’t see it coming” Me and Murphy looked at each other and shrugged. Perhaps it was best to just leave them to it; what was the worst that could happen? Maybe not. “Was that not a hypothetical question you asked me, Skye?” came Orion’s reply. Skye’s eyes were like thunder as she rolled up the sleeves of her robe. Murphy looked at me, and I back at him. It was clear that he wanted to jump in on this but I urged him with my eyes not to. Unfortunately he didn’t listen, and jumped right on in there.

“Well, let’s see...Skye asked, how do you not drive yourself absolutely bonkers...And then Orion asked how is it that anyone finds mental clarity amid chaos...And then Skye said, I knew you’d answer my question with another bloody question. You’re annoyingly predictable, and I’m annoyed that despite this I didn’t see it coming. And then…” Skye turned her attention away from Orion and onto Murphy. I swallowed hard, not wanting to watch. But nothing happened. Skye just stopped, cocking her head at Murphy. “You know...you’re an interesting one, McNully”.

Nobody said anything for a while after that. Nobody knew what to say to that. It was Orion who broke the silence again, and for a second I feared that it would all kick off between him and Skye again. “Shall we just get back to celebrating Lucille joining our Quidditch team?” It was the first sensible thing I had heard him say for a while, and I was grateful for it. In fact I had been so caught up watching the squabbling that I had momentarily forgotten why we were all gathered there. Then it dawned upon me...this was the first time all of us had been together at the same time. 

Rightly or wrongly, I decided to share this fact with everyone. “You know...I just realised that this is the first time I’ve seen the three of you together in one place at one time…” They all looked at each other, nodding in agreement with me. “And what do you think about that?” Orion asked. I so wished that he hadn’t as it made me feel uncomfortable. I so wished that we could just get back to the celebrations but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. “Yeah...what do you think of it, Lucille?” Skye asked, stepping back and unknowingly finding herself standing next to Orion. As their shoulders touched, she flinched away in disgust. I had to say something, and maybe considering we were a team now, honesty would be the best policy. “I get on with all of you, but I’m not sure you get on with each other”. I tried not to single out anyone, but Orion and Skye looked at each other knowing I was on about them. “You clashing is a bit of a nightmare really”. 

“Well, you know. A nightmare is just a different kind of dream” Orion blurted out. It was almost as if that was his reasoning behind his reactions. “Well...sometimes it takes a while for a team to come together. If ever” And there was Skye’s justification, and in all honesty I could see what she meant. “That’s right. Nightmare mates...dream team. Same thing, really” Murphy brought his say to the table. I just wanted to just call it quits on the whole thing, so I brought the conversation back to me and celebrated my accomplishments. “So...what now? How should we celebrate?” “With Quidditch, of course” Skye said, but I had other ideas. “How about instead we celebrate in a way we can all enjoy. I know it’s his passion, but I think it would be nice to spend time with Murphy in a setting where he isn’t shut away in a box away from the rest of us, commentating. Plus with the pair of you at loggerheads, I doubt that we can really work together right now as a team.” Orion nodded in agreement, at which of my statements was unclear, but all that mattered was he was on side. “We have to enjoy all that life has to offer, and not put ourselves into a Quidditch box.” Skye rolled her eyes, reluctant to do anything but Quidditch. “But I love Quidditch!” she groaned, sounding like a spoiled child. “But fine...what do you suggest?” “How about we all meet at The Three Broomsticks around 6 o’clock. Gives us time to get ourselves ready, and calm down after everything”. “Sounds perfect. Look forward to seeing you all them” grinned Murphy, glad that there was no more arguing. 

Tying up the shoelace that I had forgotten was coming loose, I straightened myself up and made my way towards the door. “Alright...6 o’clock. See you all later”. Silence at last. But how long would the silence last?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...this is it.   
> I am officially up to date with my chapters.  
> Anything more after this has to be written from scratch.  
> I will now be posting as and when I finish chapters, and am happy with them.  
> Thanks for sticking around bambinos.
> 
> This chapter made me squish my face with happiness as I read it back, so I hope that it has the same/a similar effect on you.

Tying my hair up in a braid, I looked at myself in the mirror. Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear I played with the idea of putting on a bit of make-up. It wasn’t my usual style, but tonight was special and I wanted to make an effort. After all, it’s not every day you make it onto the Quidditch team. Applying a full face, I looked at myself and shook my head. This wasn’t me, and was certainly too much for drinks with friends at The Three Broomsticks. Casting a spell, the make-up quickly vanished leaving myself with a fresh and clear face. 

Deciding it best to just put on a little mascara and lipgloss. I did however decide that my hair would look better a few shades lighter, so quickly cast  _ Crinus Muto _ and in a flash my hair went from a dark chestnut brown, to a lighter caramel, and where my braids once were, were soft flowing curls. Nodding at my reflection, it smiled back at me. “Looking stunning my dear” said the mirror. “Off somewhere special?” “Oh, just off to meet some friends. I made it onto the Quidditch team today”. “Congratulations, my dear. Now don’t stay up too late, and remember to have fun. You’re only young once”.

It had taken me a while to get used to the fact that the mirrors at Hogwarts talked, and as far as talking mirrors went I appeared to have got a good one. There were whispers of mirrors that were little pervs, or ones that made snarky comments at you. Putting on my favourite dress and some low heels, I took one last look at myself before leaving the dorm and entering the common room. There was no sign of Murphy, Skye or Orion, so I assumed that they were either still getting ready or had already gone. 

Arriving at The Three Broomsticks I looked around, but didn’t see any of my friends. Taking a quick glance at the time I saw that I was still a little early, so thought nothing of it. But as time went on and still nobody arrived I began to feel downhearted. Has everyone forgotten about me? This was my special day and I wanted to celebrate with those closest to me. I thought back to my other friends: Penny, Ben, Tulip. They would never have left me in the lurch like this. Staring at the butterbeers in front of me I sighed, grabbing hold of one of them and taking a sip. I looked out of the window, watching as the autumn leaves fell to the ground. Some friends they are, I told myself. Taking a second sip, my attention was grabbed by a familiar voice. “I hope that’s not my butterbeer you’re drinking”. If the voice hadn’t given it away, the gentle sound of a squeaking wheel definitely gave it away. 

I turned to stare at the other, beaming from ear to ear. “Murphy...you came!” I got up and gave him a hug. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Skye or Orion on your travels?” He shook his head. “No, but I expected Skye to be late but this is out of character for Orion”. I shrugged. “Oh well, their loss. At least you’re here and I can stop looking like a mope” Laughing I sat down and pushed one of the spare butterbeers over to him. “To friendship and success” I said, raising my drink towards him. “To friendship and success” he repeated, raising his towards me. 

“I must admit, after their little performance earlier I would have been surprised if both of them had turned up tonight. Those two were really going at each other today. I was convinced Skye was going to send Orion to the hospital wing”. Murphy laughed. “Well I didn't check there before I left, so you never know. He may be laying in a bed there on his own, cursing Skye for making him miss your celebration”. I took a sip, laughing along with him. “Well, if that’s where Orion is, then chances are Skye has either been banned from visiting Hogsmeade for a while, or she has managed to get herself expelled. Either way, would have been nice to have been sent an owl to tell me why she isn’t here”. “Well you know Skye. She was probably practicing and lost track of time. You cut that girl open and she’ll bleed Quidditch. Not that it’s possible to bleed Quidditch, but you get what I mean”. 

Murphy was getting nervous, I was certain of it. His well formed sentences were lacking in structure and he was getting in a fluster. I reached out, taking his hand in mine. “I know exactly what you mean. I just hope that when I see the pair of them next they have a ruddy good reason for bailing on me tonight”. He squeezed my hand back, his palm a little sweaty but it really didn’t bother me. In all honesty I was quite liking how my hand felt in his. “Well you’re here, and that’s what matters. I knew that I could rely on you to make an entrance. I just don’t understand why you were so late”.

A frown stretched across Murphy’s face. “Late…? You do realise what the time is, don’t you?” I found myself frowning as well. “Of course. I arrived just before six, and have been sitting here for hours on my own”. He burst into hysterics, snorting again which was almost too much. “Why are you laughing?” I said, laughing uncomfortably. Was this some kind of joke? “I’m laughing because it is only ten past six. I was running five minutes late. And that was only because the train conductor was slow in putting the ramp down so I could actually get off the train. Don’t worry though. I gave him a piece of my mind and told him that I was going to be late for an extremely important social gathering for my best friend, Lucille”. I paused. Hold on...did he say I was his best friend? 

I brushed it off. Clearly I was making an issue out of nothing. I could be his best friend if that’s how he wanted to see me. I thought about it and it became apparent to me that he was one of my best friends. Me and Murphy were best friends. See...no issue there. Just my head playing silly games, making me overthink things. I shuffled my seat closer towards Murphy. I had never noticed it before, but he smelled good.

Oh god, I sound like a real creep. Damn my head. Why does it choose now to play silly beggars with me. Why can’t I act normally around this man. He looked at me, slight confusion on his face. “Did you just...sniff me?” he asked, letting out a chuckle. “Oh...ummm….not exactly. I didn’t outright sniff you. But I did notice a wonderful scent coming off you, so I sniffed the smell...not sniffed you”. I could feel my face flushing. “You know, you look really cute when you blush” Murphy smiled, tucking one of my curls behind my ear. I felt like my face was on fire, and my stomach was turning so much that I was convinced that I was going to throw up. “Th-th-thank you” I found myself stuttering. “I-i-I just have to pop to the l-l-lavatory”. 

I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the toilets, where I shut the door and sat down and cried. I had no idea why I was crying. There was nothing to cry about. Maybe it was because my friends had forgotten about me? Yes, that must be it. I’m upset because I wanted to spend time with Skye and Orion, as well as Murphy. But no...that couldn’t be it. I was having a good time with Murphy and up until that moment I had forgotten all about Skye and Orion. God, I’m a terrible friend for forgetting them...no...they are the terrible friends. If they could even be called my friends? After all...where are they? What could possibly be more important than celebrating with me? I felt a complete fool. My head was running away and I had no control of it.

“WOTCHER, little sobbing Sally. What appears to be causing tears to roll down your pretty little face?” I looked up to where the voice came from. There was a student who I seemed to recognise from some of my classes looking down at me from over the top of the stall. “I beg your pardon?” I ask, wiping the tears from my eyes. “Oh...I was just wondering if you were alright. I could hear you crying and wanted to see if I could help put a smile back on your face”. I stood up, straightening out my dress. “Oh, it’s nothing. Everything is just fine. It’s just been an overwhelming day. I made it onto my house’s Quidditch team today, and I’m supposed to be celebrating with my friends”. She laughed, holding out her hand to me. “The name’s Tonks...Nymphadora Tonks. But everyone just calls me Tonks. I thought for a minute that Wheels out there had done something to upset you. Maybe rolled over your toes or something. Maybe even...dumped you”. I couldn’t help but laugh? “Dumped me? God...we’re not dating. He’s just a friend”. 

She shook her head, “Damn...not only are you crying but you appear to be in complete denial. I’m telling you as an outsider. That definitely looked like a date to me. The eye contact...the hand holding. All looked super cozy to me”. She climbed up the side of the stall and hopped over the side and jumped down to join me in my stall. “Anyone can see that he clearly has the hots for you, and correct me if I’m wrong but you feel the same way”. I didn’t know what to say. Maybe she was right. Perhaps I have been fooling myself this whole time. I need to talk to him and see how he really felt. “Maybe you’re right. Perhaps I do have a crush on him...but I just don’t know. He’s a brilliant friend to me and I would hate to jeopardize what we have on something that might not really be anything”.

Tonks waved her wand at me, and my red puffy eyes and smudged mascara were gone. Tweaking my hair, so stood back and looked at me. “It’s like nothing happened. You look just as you did when you waltzed into The Three Broomsticks. Now...go out there and get your man, Bombshell”. I smiled at her, “The name is Lucille Waters, and thank you for your help. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably been locked in here all night until close”. “Well explode my cauldron cakes. You mean you are  _ the  _ Lucille Waters. The fearless curse-breaker with the loco brother”. I sighed, wishing that I was known for something other than the cursed vaults and my brother. “That would be the one. But none of that matters, because you’re the hero tonight.”

“Aww. It was nothing. All in a days work...in fact. I don’t think I’ve actually done any work today and I’ve just remembered that I have a potions paper due tomorrow. I’d better make a run for it. I’m on my last warning with Snape”. I laughed, shaking my head. “Go...you’ve done enough for me. I’ve got it from here”.

She left, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath, composing myself before leaving the bathroom. Walking over to the table me and Murphy were sitting at I noticed it was empty. He had gone, and the table had been cleared. Walking over to the bar I grabbed the attention of the barmaid. “Hey...I don’t suppose you know what happened with my date...I mean...my friend?” A moment later she came over with a note in her hand. “He was such a polite gentleman. You’ve got yourself a good one there. Said he wanted to stay but said he was called away urgently. Letter should explain more”. Opening the note I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath.

_ My sincerest apologies, Lucille. _

_ I’ve been called back to Hogwarts as a matter of urgency. _

_ Orion found Skye and she’s not in a good way.  _

_ She’s sprained her wrist and is at the hospital wing. _

_ I really enjoyed tonight though, and I hope we can do it again soon. _

_ We don’t really need the others to have a good time. _

_ If I don’t see you before, I’ll see you on the pitch for your first official practice as a member of the House team. _

_ Yours  _

_ Murphy McNully (but please, just call me McNully) _

I had to laugh a little at that last bit. He was clearly determined to get me to call him by his surname, but I really enjoyed calling him by his first name. If nothing else it made me feel cheeky and got a wonderful reaction from him. The more I thought about it, the more I thought Tonks was right. But I just needed to be sure of it and wait for the time to be right. Paying for the butterbeers, the barmaid turned my money away. “Already been paid for, dear. Your gentleman friend covered the bill. Have a good evening now”.

I walked out into the dark, cold night as I made my way to the train station. I need to talk this through with someone, and I know exactly who. Penny...she’ll know just what advice to give me.


	21. Catching up with Penny

Sitting in the courtyard I couldn’t help but smile about the events of the previous night. It was just a shame that it all had to end so suddenly. But it was typical of Skye to ruin everything, even if it wasn’t her intentions. I had heard that she was going much better and that her wrist was healing nicely thanks for Madame Pomfrey. What didn’t make sense to me though was what one earth she was doing in order to injure herself, and why Orion of all people was the one to find her. It didn’t matter anyways as I was still in a mood with them both for forgetting about our arrangements. How were we supposed to be a team if they were doing to pull stunts like that.

My moment of sulking came to an and when I heard a friendly squeal come from behind me. I turned round to see Penny running towards me like an excitable sunbeam. “You did it...you made it onto the Quidditch team”. I got up, and made myself at home in her arms. “It must have been your owl you sent me, giving me a last minute pep talk that did the trick”. She let me go, looking me up and down. “I know. I’m just so bummed out that I couldn’t make it to watch you. It’s just I was swamped with my extra transfiguration work Professor McGonagall set me. She’s really pushing me, but it’s only because she knows I am capable of so much more than I am already doing”. “I understand. I know you have your reasons, unlike some of the other people I know”. 

She could tell I was annoyed, but I brushed it under the carpet as I didn’t really want to talk about that now. “You worked really hard for this, which I know wasn’t an easy feat for you at all. What, between your classes and your curse breaking adventures. I’m surprised you have time for anything else. I’m just so excited to see you out there on the pitch. I was amazed that you had actually agreed to come and watch a match with me, but now...now I get to actually watch you play for our House team”. There was no hiding the excitement in her eyes. I just didn’t know if the excitement was for her or me. “Well I have you to thank for it all, you know. You’re the one who pushed me to go for the position”. “I know. I remember it like it was yesterday. So, have you got to know your teammates yet?”

I sat back down on the fountain, as I became aware that there were people watching us. “Well I already know Skye and Orion, of course. But I’m yet to actually have my first official practice as a member of the team. So I’ve got all that to look forward to. And of course...there’s Murphy. He might as well be one of the team. Unbiased commentator or not, there is no hiding that man’s house pride”. My eyes lit up as I talked about my new friends. “Oh, look at you with a whole crew of new, fun friends”.

“You know...they all have very different perspectives about Quidditch and quite possibly everything else”. “Well different perspectives can be a good thing. I will need more details though, and only then will I be able to give you some advice about your new Quidditch social circle”, she hummed. She didn’t really have any advice for me, she just wanted all the juicy gossip. But I let her have it, after all. She was a very dear friend to me. “Well of course. Who better to share her wisdom than the most popular witch in school. And you know plenty about Quidditch too”.

“Go on then...what are you waiting for?” she asked excitedly. “Well I know how much of a big fan of Skye’s you are. So there really is no need to go into details about her. You probably know more about her than I do anyways. But according to Murphy, he and Orion share a mutual respect. Which to my knowledge doesn’t necessarily mean they are friends. But Skye and Orion...I can’t imagine two people more different. I know that you can’t always expect all your friends to get along, but I think the pair of them are just too different to ever truly understand each other”. “Well you know what people say, Lucille. Opposites attract. Maybe there’s something there you just aren’t seeing”. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Trust me. You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw them fighting yesterday. You could cut the tension with a knife”. Penny laughed. “Tension hey…” she giggled. “You’re being ridiculous, Penny. It just isn’t possible”. 

She hummed to herself, like there was something she wasn’t telling me. “Well maybe...but Melissa Connolly a fifth year from Ravenclaw told me that she saw the two of them together last night behind the Quidditch stands”. I didn’t want to think too much about it, but it did seem awfully suspicious that someone saw this and they were both absent from my celebratory drinks. Plus the note Murphy left said that Orion found Skye when she got hurt. Very suspicious. My train of thoughts came to an end when Penny piped up again.

“So...you’ve become quite popular. So...who is your best friend amongst your new Quidditch crew?” I stopped and thought about it for a second. Did I really have to have a favourite? They all had their positives and negatives, and were all so different. “I really can’t choose, Penny. They are all amazing in their own ways. But...if I tell you something. Something very secret. You have to promise me that you won’t breathe a word of it to anyone”. She gestured that her lips were zipped and gave a nod. “I promise...and you know I’m one of my word”. I knew I could trust her, but I wanted to hear it from her. “Alright. Well...I think I’ve developed a crush on one of my new friends”. I felt my face flush as I spoke the words. 

Penny let out another excited squeal. “Oh...I can’t believe it. My little friend is in love”. She was talking quite loudly, and people were starting to whisper amongst themselves. “Oh...I hope it’s Skye Parkin. She’s my favourite of all your new friends. You know that, right?” I sighed, laughing. “You may have mentioned it once or twice. But you don’t really know the others. They might be better then her”. She shook her head. “Better than Skye Parkin...never. Not possible. Though it was great news about her dad. He must be recovering well if she’s back at Hogwarts”.

I didn't want to admit it, but me and Skye had hardly spoken since she came back. I was hoping that we could have caught up at the drinks, but considering she was a no-show, that was out of the question. “Well, Skye is always so focused on Quidditch, and her father isn’t something she really willingly brings up in conversation”. I think I had deterred her...well, I hoped that I had. The fact she didn’t mention it again was a good sign. “Well, I think I’d better get moving. I’ve got my practice to get ready for, and I want to make a good first impression on the rest of the team”. Penny gave me a squeeze, and whispered in my ear. “Your secret is safe with me”. I squeezed her back, giving her a warm smile. “Thank you for listening. It means a lot that I can still talk to you about anything. I was beginning to think you thought I had forgotten you”. “I’d never let that happen, Lucille. Plus, what are the chances you could forget about me anyways. I am after all the most popular girl in school”. “Well you may have some competition now” I joked as we pulled apart. “Orion says that today’s practice is a special one, so I wonder what that means. With him, it could be just about anything. Thank you again for being there for me. And remember...not a word about what I have said. I need to make sure I am certain of things before saying anything”. “Just go!!” Penny laughed. “We can catch up again soon”.


	22. Chapter 22

I wrapped my robe around me, shivering as the ice cold drizzle nipped at me. The Quidditch team was gathering round and talking amongst themselves. Spotting Skye, I walked up to her. She seemed to be rubbing her wrist. “Your wrist alright?” I asked, worried for my friend. “Yeah. It’s nothing. It’s all healed, but I’m still getting phantom pains”. I wanted to confront her about what I had heard, and who she didn’t turn up at The Three Broomsticks. But now just didn’t seem like the right time. I changed the subject. “So, do you know what this special team practice is about?” I asked. Shaking her head Skye responded, “Not a clue. You’re not much newer to this team than I am”. She seemed distracted, looking around. “Well, I am most definitely much newer to Quidditch than you”. “Doesn’t mean anything. You can hold your own as well as the rest of us”. She didn’t make eye contact. It was almost like she was looking round for someone else. 

I wasn’t sure if she was entirely focused on our conversation. After all, she may be talking to me but it was like she was miles away. “Aww...thanks Skye. It really is good to have you back. How’s your dad doing, by the way?” I thought that maybe asking a personal question would bring her attention back to me. Instead she brushed it off, tensing up as Orion walked onto the pitch. “Another time, maybe. Can’t talk now, our ‘captain’ has arrived”. This seemed odd, as usually she wouldn’t have paid much attention to him making an appearance. She usually just carried on talking until he pulled her up on her disruption.

Her focus was entirely on him as he began to speak. “My friends. We are askew”. He began. “What exactly do you mean when you say we are askew?” Skye interrupted. Orion looked at her, a blank expression on his face. “Lopsided, tilted, aslant, unbalanced...I could go on. Recent practices have proven it so”. Usually she would bite back, but instead she just took it. Something was definitely going on, and one thing was certain. I would get to the bottom of it. 

Our Seeker, who was a brilliant Quidditch player, but lacked brains, frowned. “But Orion...It’s just not possible for us all to fly at the same height at the same time, all the time”. Skye laughed, but Orion shot her a look and she silenced herself. “Of course not. But we can correct our inner misalignment and find balance as one team”. I elbowed Skye, letting out an almost silent chuckle. “Inner misalignment...what is he on about now?” I said, trying to get a reaction from her. “Are you believing any of this?” She shot me a look of irritation, “Orion is quite serious about balance, you know. If I want to be taken seriously on this team I need to start falling into line”. Skye...fall into line? I had never heard such madness. “I don’t think you could fall into line, even if your life depended on it” I laughed, nudging her with my elbow. 

“So today we shall unite to balance as one team, to improve our mental fortitude and synergy.” Skye was hanging on his every word. Who was this, and what had they done with the real Skye? “By taking on a team challenge to break my one-legged broom balancing record”. I couldn’t believe this. I finally thought I was going to be doing some real training, but instead I was back to his game of balancing on one leg. Skye let out a grin, and for a second I saw the old Skye. “Now this is what I’m on about...breaking records. It what Parkins do best” she rubbed her hands gleefully. 

One of the team’s Beaters raised their hand, and got Orion’s attention. “So...what is your record, captain?” Orion smiled, “Nothing too impossible. Just 2 hours, 52 minutes and 31.2 seconds. It was accurately recorded by our own Murphy McNully. I looked up to the commentators box to see him sitting there. I smiled at him, but he was too far away to see. “At least with Murphy watching the clock we know it’s going to be accurate” I laughed. “McNully shall be timing us from his vantage point in the commentary box, and the time shall start...now”.

The whole balancing on a broom thing was second nature to me now. I felt confident in myself that I could break the record, but Orion had said that we were to break it as a team. That I was less confident about. I looked over at Skye who was already wobbling. “So...that record. Have we broken it yet?” she asked, only 15 minutes in. “This is going to be near impossible. Stillness and focus are two things I am  **not** known for.” I thought she was going to fall, but she pulled herself back and stayed on the broom. One of the Beaters wobbled as well, “you know, this would be a rotten time for a bee to buzz by”. I internally laughed. A bee...that would be nothing compared to the army of pixies that was buzzing round me last time I was in this position. “Surely we are there now?” Skye asked impatiently. I had no idea how much time had passed, and Murphy up in the commentators box wasn’t giving anything away.

“God...this really is the best practice EVER!” someone piped up. It was clear that they weren’t serious, as their voice was heavy with sarcasm. “I have the feeling Orion has had everyone balancing on their broom before” laughed Skye, nearly laughing herself off her broom. One by one everyone began to wobble, and a few fell. Orion took no notice of this, and simply stated “I can sense that we are already a much stronger team for doing this” Orion said, still balancing. “The key to breaking this record is agreeing that as a team we  _ shall  _ break it”. One by one, people lost their balance, until there was only myself and Skye remaining.

“Oh...I’m internally fidgeting like mad” Skye said, looking over at Orion who was smiling back at her. “Can we really expect them to keep this up, Orion? You said we had to break the record as a team and it’s clear that we have failed at that”. Orion just shook his head. “It only takes one of them to break the record, for us all to break it. After all, we are all one team. There is no individuality here. Together we make one.”

“Yeah...but if I’m the one to break it, I’ll get the credit for it...right?” asked Skye, who I was surprised was still standing. She was the last person I expected to be head to head with at this point. Even Orion was now sitting down on his broom. “So...how close are we, Orion?” I asked, remaining as composed as ever. “Only time will tell, Lucille” he hummed, his focus on Skye and not me, the one who had asked him the question. It didn’t make sense why all of a sudden he was so focused on Skye. I thought nothing of it and put it to the back of my mind. All I needed to do was hold on a little longer. I was sure of it. “You know, that was the question she asked, Orion. So, why don’t you tell us the time?” Skye questioned, scratching the tip of her nose but not falling. “The moment is near...but who is really counting?” I laughed, shaking my head, “Well Murphy had better be counting, otherwise all this would have been for nothing”. “But look how this exercise has united you and our teammates. You are truly part of the team now”. That didn’t make much sense to me, but I was determined not to let it bother me. I could sense that I was so close. “Would you not want to break the broom balancing record together with Skye?” Orion asked. “Don’t be ridiculous. Skye has brought out the competitor in me. I may be doing this for the team, but I do really want to win”. Skye looked at me, proudly. “Well, I have coached you well. But that doesn't mean I will be going easy on you”. “I can see I have my work cut out with the pair of you”, Orion chuckled. Murphy signalled down to Orion, and Skye clocked it. “So is that it? We have broken the record?” she asked, letting herself drop down onto her broom with relief. “Hang on? We broke it?” I asked, still keeping my balance. “That was merely McNully giving me the signal that we were close. It is now the final countdown”. 

Skye was annoyed, and Orion could sense the frustration in her. “You tricked me. I would never have sat down if I’d known” she huffed. “My leg was on fire, and you tricked me into thinking…” Orion cut her off. “3...2...1...and we have a new record”. I was still balancing, despite news of the record break. I didn’t just want to beat it, I wanted to smash it. Not too long later, my leg gave way and I sat down on my broom, giving my calf a rub. “Lucille...you did it” came cheers from the team. “Well...you did it this time, but next time I’m coming for you” Skye said. Orion shot her a look, and she held out her hand for me to shake. “Was a close one though. But well done” she smiled. “It was truly a team effort, Skye. You should be proud as well”. I hummed, looking up at the commentators box, but Murphy was gone. 

“We need to put all that effort into our first House game against Slytherin” Orion said, as everyone began to whisper. This was the first time we had heard who we were playing against, and I was already wondering what we could do to guarantee a victory. “Slytherin won’t know what’s hit them” chimed in Skye. “Perhaps a Bludger or two” joked another teammate. “It can all wait though, as now the time has come for us to practice again, as a united team”. I couldn’t believe it...more practice so soon. But I guessed Orion knew what he was doing. But what I wanted to know was what Skye was doing, being all 'nicey nicey' with Orion. It was merely 24 hours ago they were at loggerhead. What could have brought about such a drastic change in personality?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. A nice long chapter to keep you all keen.  
> Have a busy week ahead of me with my little girl. She's keeping me on my toes and not giving me a lot of time to myself.  
> Hope you all stick around though as I've got a lot more to do with the story.

I was exhausted after my training. I knew that it was going to be a lot more intense now I was on the team, but I was shattered. I wasn’t looking forward to my Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson later on, as my body ached. It was all going to be worth it in the end though, when we won the Quidditch cup. But it was a long way off, and I still had far to go and much to learn. 

Dropping my broom to the ground I stretched and sighed, not noticing who else was in the room with me. That was until I heard them speak, “And now, entering the changing room, the new record-holder of the broom balancing challenge...clocking an impressive 2 hours, 53 minutes and 4.9 seconds...Hufflepuff’s newest Chaser...LUCILLE WATERS!” He was giving me a round of applause which caused my face to flush with embarrassment. “You know, that’s quite the Quidditch introduction to live up to” I laughed, sitting myself down next to them. “Well, you are now on the team, so it’s going to be nothing but pressure from now on.” I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was a little sweaty but he didn’t seem to mind. “After everything else I have been through, I am sure that I can handle the pressure of Quidditch”. He brushed the hair off my forehead, as I softly hummed to myself. 

“So...the other night. I just wanted to apologize. I was just taken aback by it all, and it had been a very emotional day. But, answer me this? What on earth was going on with Skye and Orion? Skye seemed terribly placid compared to her usual boisterous self today at practice, and it did seem awfully suspicious that he was the one who found her with her damaged wrist. Plus Penny said that the pair of them were spotted behind the Quidditch stands. Something isn’t adding up here? Have you heard anything?” 

Murphy’s eyes went shifty, as I looked at him. Clearly the question had touched a nerve there. He knew something and he wasn’t telling me. “Oh...there is something then. Go on...spill. I know you want to”. There was no denying that he wanted to tell me, but he was holding back. “I will tickle you if you don’t tell me!” i joked, though if it came down to it I would carry through my threat. “Alright...fine. I don’t know much but Orion had spoken to me about it. I questioned him on why he didn’t turn up for our drinks, and he said that things had got a little out of hand with Skye. She kept poking him, like a child poking around a doxy nest. From what he said, it was as if his entire character snapped, and he became something he had never felt before. It all ended with Skye and Orion competing on their brooms, and Skye falling and hurting her wrist.” I sat there for a while, deep in thought. Though the story seemed logical enough, I couldn’t imagine Skye ever managing to wind Orion up enough for him to snap back. He was always too calm and collected, even under pressure. “Something still doesn’t add up, Murphy. If that happened, then why was Skye so docile towards him during practice. Even if Orion did come to her rescue after she hurt her wrist, why would she act kindly towards him? After all, if it played out how he said then surely she would be the opposite as it would have been his fault she got into the mess she was in”. 

Murphy was speechless. Lucille made a very good point there. If the pair of them were squabbling, then why would Skye act that way. There clearly must have been more to it than Orion was letting on, and I suspected that he wasn’t going to let on any more than he already had. My best bet was to talk to Skye about it. After all she was the one acting out of character and was more likely to blab about things. As nice as that girl was, she did lack a filter so would quite easily spill any beans that there were to spill. 

Murphy slapped me on the leg, bringing me back to the moment. “All this idol gossip...we don’t have time for it. With your first House match against Slytherin, you will need all the help you can get to learn how to strategize against their team”. I didn’t even recall telling him this fact, but I just assumed that Murphy was in the know anyways. He was always one step ahead of the game anyway. “Alright then...you know best, so why don’t we just press ahead with it and you can teach me the ways”. He let out a small chuckle, as he pointed his wand at the blackboard. “Come on then...there’s no point in pointing if you’ve got nothing to show me”. 

He rolled his eyes at me in despair. “Come on. You know how this works by now”. He gave his wand a swish, and in seconds, strategy filled the board. “Now then...this is the magic that will bring you a victory over Slytherin. But remember...you didn’t hear it from me. If you remember, I’m just the impartial commentator” he said with a cheeky wink”. “Of course...Impartial is your middle name if I recall”. He frowned, “Don’t be silly. My middle name is Oakley, but in hindsight I don’t think I’ve told you this before” His face flushed, as I let out a cheeky smile. “Well then...Murphy Oakley McNully”. He puffed out his cheeks in frustration at hearing his full name spoken. “I don’t think I’ve actually ever told another person my middle name, so I would appreciate it is you didn’t repeat it too often”. I gave his shoulder a rub, understandingly.

“I would be mortified if anyone found out my middle name” I said, knowing what question was coming next. I knew that I had to answer it, as it would make us both on even grounds. He didn’t even have to speak the words, I just answered in advance. “Mildred. Lucille Mildred Waters. It was my great grandmother’s name.” he just smiled at me, not even a hint of a laugh. “Well it’s a better reason than the reasoning behind mine. My mother, she never told a soul that she was expecting me, so she ended up giving birth to me alone, under a tree in our back garden. She was so afraid of telling her parents that she was with child, that I was a secret until I couldn’t remain that way any more. That tree was a great billowing oak tree, which was later fitted with a swing. A swing for a child who would never be able to sit on it. But you don’t need to hear that. We have bigger things to focus on, like winning the House cup”. He pointed with his wand once more at the blackboard. “Strategy, remember.” I nodded. “Alright then...talk me through it”.

“Talking...a favourite pastime of mine,” he joked. “I never don’t have time to talk”. I raised an eyebrow. “Well you clearly didn’t have time to talk the other night, when all you left me with was a vague note”. “Oi...I think you will find that I not only left a note, but I paid off our bill”. I was silenced, and I could see that he didn’t want to change the subject. That time had passed and now we had to focus on the future. He tapped the board impatiently. “Alright...strategy,” I said, waiting for him to begin.

“You know. I really do appreciate you taking the time to teach me strategy. And in all honesty, when I thanked you all the other day, that thanks was really aimed at you. I just didn’t want to start up an argument. Even though that seemed to happen anyways.” “Alright then...first you will need to get the Chasers in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation”. I nodded, taking in everything he was saying. Somehow it all seemed familiar, but I just couldn’t put my finger on as to why. “You’ve heard of the Porskoff Ploy, haven’t you Lucille?” he asked. I remembered it well. In fact, I had reason to believe that it was him who taught me it in the first place. I wanted to double check with him though that it was exactly what I believed it to be. “Just to clarify...the Porskoff Ploy. That’s the one where a Chaser flies straight upwards with the Quaffle in an attempt to make the opposing team’s Chaser follow them. Then the Chaser carrying the Quaffle throws it down to a fellow Chaser?” His eyes lit up in amazement. “You really are the model pupil, Lucille. It was as if you had read that straight out of a book. As an added pointer, it can’t be stressed how important the timing of this strategy is. One wrong move and it could ruin everything”. No pressure then I thought. “At the end of the day, this strategy is all about distracting”. 

“Hold on!” I jumped in, stopping him before he could go on. “This all seems really familiar to me. Like I was having Deja Vu with you relaying all this information to me” I thought long and hard, noting the cheeky laugh Murphy was giving me. “Oh my gosh...I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. This isn't a new strategy. This is the Thimblerig Shuffle”. I couldn’t believe he had me fooled for that long. It was clear as day now. 

“Correct you are, Lucille. You have correctly identified the Thimblerig Shuffle, and  _ that  _ is how you are going to crush Slytherin on the pitch”. “Clearly you’ve got a lot of trust in me and your precious strategy. I know you said that I had perfected it during practice, but a House match. That’s something completely different. I just don’t know if I’m ready for that”. He didn’t look at all worried. In fact, he was calmer than I had ever seen him before. “This is all very true. But in all honesty, out there in practice it didn’t really count. Out there during the House match is your real test and…”

I stopped him before he could go any further. What had originally felt like a friendly conversation about how to prepare myself and the team for the first House match had turned into some kind of interrogation. “Hang on...are you testing your Thimblerig Shuffle strategy, or is this a test personally for me?” He was rumbled and he knew it. There was no hiding it. “Well, perhaps it is a bit of both”. “Don’t think for a second I don’t recall what happened last time I was being tested”. “I know...but I can promise you this. No pixies will be released this time. Does that help?” I raised an eyebrow, humming with uncertainty. “Would help a lot more if you broadened your promise to absolutely no magical creatures being released”. He laughed, and I couldn’t help but smile. His laugh was contagious. “I promise. No magical creatures, or any creature of any kind will be released”. 

“There was me thinking that all this testing would be over when I made it onto the team”. “Oh no, there is no end to the testing. First you were tested to ensure that you could make the team. But now you will be tested again and again...navigating the house alliances and rivalries...the team policies and personalities...Just the clash of wills between Skye and Orion will be enough. “Alright” I stopped him, holding up my hand. “I’m starting to see some of that already.” “Well I seem to play any role that is needed. Sometimes I’m their mediator...sometimes the instigator. That’s why I was called upon the other night when the pair of them were together after the accident. I didn’t want things to get out of control”. 

“That shouldn’t surprise anyone, you know. But you can bet anything that people don’t always see you like that” I said, my heart feeling for him. “Listen, at the end of the day it comes down to this. Do I believe that the Thimblerig Shuffle will throw off the Slytherin defence? YES! Would I like to see my strategy put to the test...ALSO YES!” I was starting to get frustrated with him. “Come on, Murphy. I turned to you for some insight into the competition. But to pull off your original strategy in a House match..? I’m brand new to the team. You must realise that I won’t be the one calling the shots”.

He didn’t seem phased by that at all. In fact, he was just acting as if it was a mere obstacle for him. “Well there lies your true test, Lucille. You have to convince Orion that the Thimblerig Shuffle deserves a shot in the House match”. Come on, he couldn’t be serious? It was as if he was asking the impossible of me. Yet deep down I was willing to take on the challenge as I had as much faith in it as he did. “Alright then...I can give it a shot. But as long as you’re aware there is a chance that Orion could say no”. He gave a nod, understanding. “I know...but remember if he does say no, you could always go rogue and try to pull off the strategy anyway”. I knew he was joking, but deep down under it all there was a glimmer of seriousness. I might end up being thrown off the team for pulling a stunt like that, but on the other hand it could work in my favour. It wouldn’t come down to that though. I was sure of it. Orion wasn’t a difficult man. If the facts were given to him, there wasn’t really anything to argue about. “Just for you, I will go and talk to Orion”. I gave him a kiss on the head. I wasn’t sure why, but it just felt right. Taking his hands in mine, I smiled. “As long as you realise that this conversation hereby makes you the most partial impartial commentator, EVER!” He gave my hands a squeeze, looking into my eyes. “I know. But you must realise that it is you that brings it out in me”


	24. Chapter 24

Keeping to my word, I did in fact go and see Orion. He looked at me almost as if my appearance was expected. “Well greetings, Breaker of Both Curses and Records”. Well, I guessed that I would always be remembered as the Curse breaker. But now I was showing myself to be far more than just that. “Hello Orion. I was just hoping that perhaps we could have a little catch-up before practice. Almost like a meeting?” He looked uncertain, yet gave a nod. “Well we are now teammates, therefore my time is our time. And we can always find time to balance”. As usual he was broom balancing, yet I felt that what I had to say was best said with both my feet firmly on solid ground. “Well, what I have to say isn’t about balance”. He opened his mouth and questioned me, something I really didn’t need right now. “Isn’t everything about balance, Lucille?” I wasn’t going to be distracted from the task in hand. 

“Well, this is about the Thimblerig Shuffle. A strategy that the great Murphy McNully invented himself. If you recall, I tried it in one of our practices''. He nodded, closing his eyes and focusing. “I recall it quite well. Quintessential McNully. Magical in its complexity, and complex in it’s magic”. I wasn’t even going to pretend that I knew what he was saying. I just carried on, hoping that my constant talking would distract him long enough to just give into me. Yet another of the great Murphy McNully’s strategies. Tried and tested; the reason I secured my Quidditch try-out. “Well Murphy thinks that it would throw off Slytherin’s defences if we used it in the first House match. And in all honesty...I wholeheartedly agree with him. But at the end of the day, I know you are the captain and all decisions eventually come down to you”. I paused for a breath, watching and hoping for a reaction from Orion.

“You are correct. I am the captain, and decisions do fall to me. And while I respect McNully and his strategic mind, I have a different strategy in mind: The complete absence of strategy”. He must have been joking, right? How was the team supposed to prepare for the upcoming House match, when the captain’s idea of strategy was to just ‘wing it’. I just couldn't believe it. I didn’t want to. “So, you’re saying you have no plan to win our first House match?” His eyes remained closed as he nodded once more. “Indeed...now let me show you…” This was going to be good. For a man who was pressing ahead with a lack of strategy, he apparently had something to show me. “So, you’re going to show me nothing then?” I asked, just waiting for the punchline that never arrived. “Come...let us take to the skies like never before. You’ll see”.

I followed him up into the air, the whole thing just a massive puzzle to me. It was beyond crazy. I was beginning to question how he had ever managed to become captain. That was still the question on my mind when he began to flawlessly start ‘surfing’ on his broom. I watched in amazement as he made the whole thing look so simple. “So...this is the absence of strategy? To broom surf without intent?” he didn’t answer; he seemed too caught up in what he was doing. “Broom-surfing like this is something that should only ever be done without intent. You will know when the time is right to do so”. He was so graceful, and I so wanted to give it a try. Yet I still couldn’t wrap my head around how this was supposed to help with the House match. “You need to forget technique, forget form and just be at one with the broom”. He wasn’t making sense, but it certainly looked like a lot of fun. “If you surf freely, the Quidditch points will just come to you”. He was completely barmy, but there was just no arguing with him. He was the captain after all.

He stopped, and looked at me. “Now it is time for you to take to your broom and surf the skies just as I did”. I gave it a go, and somehow it all just came naturally to me. The fluid motions, almost like silk. I felt so carefree. After a while I stopped, and turned to Orion. “So, how did I do?” He smiled, “It was as if you’ve been broom-surfing like that all your life. With skill like that Slytherin won’t be able to take their eyes off you. We shall score while they’re not looking”. And all of a sudden it all made sense. Orion had claimed that there wasn’t any strategy, yet I could see it plain as day. This was a strategy; a strategy of distraction. “So, you encourage me to broom-surf like that, without reason, any time I like during a Quidditch match?” he circled around me on his broom, never breaking eye contact. “As I said before, you must only broom-surf like that without reason. And now you know how, the time has come for you to put what you have learnt into practice”. Right on queue, the rest of the team came swarming onto the pitch.


	25. Chapter 25

After another tiring Quidditch practice, it was nice to stick around and finally catch up with Skye. Despite the fact we had been training together, it felt like I hadn’t actually seen her in weeks. I walked up to her and bumped her shoulder. She turned round and seemed surprised at who was there. “Oh...hello Lucille. Wasn’t expecting you there”. This was confusing, as she knew that I was here. We had just trained together, and Orion had told us to stick around as he wanted to have a team meeting. “Who were you expecting, if not me?” I asked her, hoping that she would let something slip about what was going on with her and Orion. “When I said that, I didn’t mean that I wasn’t expecting to see you. What I meant was you took me by surprise. One minute you weren’t there, and the next thing you were”. A likely story, but it was a solid enough cover-up for now. 

“I can't believe that Orion made us stay after practice for ANOTHER team meeting. I just wish that he had told us exactly when it was going to start...or rather when it all would be over. I feel like all I do these days is listen to Orion drone on about team meeting this, and finding our inner balance”. This was more in character for Skye, complaining about Orion. But something about it just seemed a little forced. Like she was putting in too much of an effort to play him down. “Well you know Orion, he does take his team-bonding very seriously” i said, watching her and waiting for her to let her guard down. “Oh I certainly do know. You should have heard him the other night. This fighting needs to stop. We can’t have so much negativity in our team. It isn’t good for you, me or the rest of the team”. And there it was...one little comment which opened up a whole can of worms.

“Hang on...you were with Orion the other night? When was this? We haven’t had an evening practice in a while”. Skye began to get flustered. Clearly she was hiding something. “Oh...yeah. Orion has been giving me private lessons. He says I’m slacking behind and need to focus more. Hence the one to one lessons. He feels that with less distraction, I can focus better. And honestly, I really am feeling the benefit”. If you had asked me, she was no more falling behind than any other member of the team, but at least now I was certain that she was seeing Orion outside of practice. Which would be why she had been spotted with him behind the pitch. 

“Enough about me and Orion, what was it you and him were doing together earlier before practice. The pair of you seemed awfully cozy”, there was a hint of jealousy in her voice, and I thought it was quite sweet. Everything seemed to be making more sense now. I just needed to buy my time and wait for the truth to come out. After all, it always does in the end. “Oh, that really was nothing. Orion was just teaching me inspired broom-surfing without any plan or intent”. Her expression seemed to soften as I spoke. “Well that certainly seems like a fun way to waste some time. Clearly he’s distracted and isn’t truly focused on the upcoming House match”. I shook my head, “Actually, it's the complete opposite to that. Orion thinks that it could in fact help us win the match against Slytherin”.

Skye laughed, clearly she thought that it was all just a big joke. “Well everyone knows that there is only one thing we really need to defeat Slytherin, and that’s the Parkins Pincer”. I couldn't believe she had just said that. In my opinion that was the last thing we needed. “Surely that would be too predictable. With you on the team they would be expecting it”. Her eyes lit us, as she playfully punched my arm, which actually hurt. “You are correct, they would be expecting it. But they will be powerless to stop it”. It certainly was a plan, but it was far from the best I’d heard so far. “You know, you, Orion and Murphy all have quite contrary ideas about how we should play our first House match. And as of right now I’m not sure that I have learned enough to know if you’re all wrong, or…”

Skye wasn’t listening. She was too busy being caught up in her own mind. “Smashing news: You really don’t need to worry about it, Lucille”. I frowned, I didn’t see why it was something I needed to be worried about. I was as much a part of the team as anyone else. “Oh really? Don’t I? You do realise that I am part of the team?” She laughed, punching my arm again. She really did need to stop doing that as eventually she could cause some damage. She just didn’t know her own strength. “Yes, I know you are. But you are our team’s newest player. Nobody is expecting you to call any major decisions on the pitch”. She made a very valid point, and I began to relax. That was until Orion sneaked up behind us, and startled me.

“You know...that’s it. That’s exactly what we shall do”. Both Skye and I turned to look at him. He had been so silent that I hadn’t even noticed him walking our way. “Oh...hello Orion. I didn’t see you there. Where did you come from, and when exactly is this meeting going to start?” He just smiled at me, and then at Skye. “Why, don’t you know? This is the team meeting. I like to circulate and observe my team interacting in an unstructured setting. If we focus too much, we can miss some of our most brilliant ideas.” “Uh...that’s super creepy” Skye shuddered, but she gave him a gentle smile which she seemed to think I hadn’t seen. “Actually, I think you will find that it's far from creepy. I see it as discovery and it has revealed to me your most brilliant of ideas, Skye Parkin”. 

She seemed so proud, puffing out her chest in excitement. “Yeah...that’s right. My BRILLIANT idea!” then she stopped. “Ummm..which one where you on about?” Orion laughed at her, pulling her towards him and gathering round the rest of the team. “Skye Parkin has come up with the most genius of ideas on how we can win the first House match of the year”. Everyone gathered round, all eyes on her. “Why don’t you tell everyone, Skye. Share your intellect with the team”. She stuttered, and whispered in Orion’s ear. “Maybe it would be best coming from you. After all, you are the one we all look to. Our brilliant captain”. He nodded, before opening his mouth. “Why not allow our newest player to make the decisions. After all, it would be the last thing the Slytherin team expected us to do”. Skye spluttered, shaking her head. “Oh no...that wasn’t my idea, Orion” she whispered to him softly. “I was just me talking and explaining to Lucille that she didn’t have to worry about pressure as she wouldn’t be expected to make any big decisions”.

Skye looked at me and mouthed the word ‘sorry’. Just as I was beginning to calm down, the pressure got ramped up and I was beginning to panic once more. “My teammates, we shall do the unexpected to win our first House match...our newest player, shall call the shots”. I wanted to just curl up and die. As if there wasn’t enough on my mind, this was now adding to it all. Everyone was looking at me and whispering amongst themselves. Orion’s voice rang out once more, “The fate of our first House match rests on your shoulders. Good luck, our newest Chaser...Lucille Waters!” 

This couldn’t be happening. It must all be some kind of bad dream which I was going to wake up from any minute. I gave myself a small pinch, just in case. But I knew that I wasn’t dreaming. This was happening, and I needed to just get away and clear my head. I ran off before Orion had excused us, but I just couldn’t stay any longer. I felt like the world was spinning, and I was going to throw up. I needed to find him, the one person who could calm me down. I just needed to find him, and I had reason to believe I knew just where he would be hiding. I just needed to head to my dormitory first to grab something.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you have all been waiting for.  
> I have been holding out for so long, and now I feel the time is right.  
> I just hope that it doesn't disappoint you all.  
> Feedback would be much appreciated.

I creeped towards the Great Hall where I suspected I would find Murphy. He was of course sitting in his regular chess spot practicing. Sitting down next to him, I said not a word as I set up my chess set beside him. “Whatever you do, don’t speak a single word about Quidditch for at least the next ten minutes. I have had enough and need a break from it”. Murphy just smiled, and reset his chess set. “Your wish is my command, Lucille. Anything at all for you”. A felt myself relax as all worries and thoughts of the upcoming Quidditch match washed over me. In this moment, all that mattered was me attempting to finally beat Murphy at Wizard Chess.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat as I began to hear whispers about Quidditch from behind me. It was nothing too intense, just some excited Slytherins chatting amongst themselves. I didn’t even think they recognised who I was. After all, why would they? They hadn’t really seen me in action yet. It was no good though. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t get it out of my head. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t know if I can keep my mind focused on Wizard Chess with the first Quidditch house match later on today”. Murphy just nodded, and took my hand. “I understand. I would be the same in your position. “I just hoped that by humouring you and just going along with the game, it would be enough of a distraction for you. I’m just sorry that it didn’t work”. I sighed, squeezing his hand back. “I’d like to carry on though, if you don’t mind” I said, not wanting to give up on an opportunity to win. He agreed, and the game continued on.

“There’s nothing like a game of wits to remind you of the importance of strategy, you know. It really is what sets apart the winners from the losers...the champs from the chumps...the high fliers from the low…” I paused, moving my queen-side knight. “Wait...you agreeing to carry on playing? Is it just a ploy to get me to use your Thimblerig Shuffle in today’s match?” There was a pause, as he moved his king-side rook. “Do you think that asking you to stay is just a ploy?” he asked, his eyes which usually focused on the game in hand, kept looking up at me. “If I’m being honest...I don’t think it is. I believe you are a true friend to me”. 

Our eyes met across the chessboard, as he moved a bishop to protect the king. “That I am. And you know what...I feel that I can be your true friend and still be actively strategizing at the same time”. He wasn’t wrong. It was very possible for him to be doing both at once, and as far as I could see that was exactly what he was doing. But I wasn’t mad. With everything going on, I just didn’t have it in me to be mad. Especially with him. “So you are hoping to convince me to use the Thimblerig Shuffle in today’s match?” He nodded, there was no denying what he was doing. But I knew that there must be a very good reason for it. “Indeed I am, but only because I truly believe that it will set my true friend up to score”. 

The chess game seemed to have taken a pause, as no pieces had been moved for a while. Murphy’s king seemed to be getting quite impatient, but we both just ignored him and carried on talking. “I also happen to know that Orion chose Hufflepuff’s newest chaser to lead our House to victory today” his voice was hushed, nothing more than a soft whisper as to not draw attention to what he was saying. I didn’t know how he knew, but I suspected that face paint kid may have had something to do with it. He was always lurking around during practice. “Oh no...you know which probably means more people know. It’s supposed to be unexpected that I’m calling the shots. That’s Orion’s whole plan”. Murphy burst into hysterics. “Oh, you really don’t know much about Orion do you? If you did you would know that he never has a ‘whole plan’. He goes with whatever strikes him in the moment. Sometimes it’s a stray bludger…” I managed to sneak in a move and take one of his pawns, realising right after it was a bad move. “You know, you’re really not helping, Murphy” I sighed, ready to admit defeat in the game of chess.

“You really shouldn’t fret. There is only a 1.3% chance that Slytherin will know the role you have been given in today’s game”. I was beginning to feel anxious again, and that sick feeling was bubbling up in my stomach. “You say this, but there is still a lot of pressure on me”. He stroked my arm reassuringly, moving his hand to my chin and raising up my head. “That’s a good thing though. I am certain that you of all people can handle the pressure well, and blossom from it. The opposing team will underestimate you, and just imagine their reaction when they find out you were behind the flawless victory you’ll have today”. 

I took his hand to my lips, and kissed his knuckles. There was so much fire and passion in how he was talking. “Thank you!” He smiled, holding my hand tightly in his. “You need to remember that you’re not the only one who will be having their first match today. People seem to forget, but today is also my first House match. All eyes will be on you, but it will be my voice that rings in everyone’s ears as I commentate”. With all my worry, I had completely forgotten that Murphy was in the same boat as me. “I may look all confident on the outside, but in reality inside I am brimming with nerves. Looking at me you would never know that I spend 43.4% of my time riddled with nerves, and that number rises when I’m with you. I don’t even know why. It’s just silly really, we are friends. Friends shouldn’t be nervous around each other”. 

I felt my face flush as he spoke. He was right, I would never have guessed just looking at him. “I can talk a good game, in fact I can talk a brilliant one...but when I come into a new spot, I know what I am up against, and how I’ll be remembered when I leave. When I leave I won’t be remembered as that wizard with the dashing haircut...or the wizard with the stellar commentating skills...or that wizard who’s a Quidditch genius and will kick your bum at wizard chess...No...it will always be ‘that wizard in a wheelchair’. Which I can’t deny, I am...but I am all of those other things as well. I want to be seen for more than just my chair, which is why I’m always trying to show everyone all that I am, all at the same time, and all in the moment I meet them.” I felt my heart melt, as tears began to tumble down my cheek and land on the board. “”Nobody told me rain was forecasted” barked my remaining bishop. I just ignored him, now wasn’t the time for sly comments. “Perhaps that’s why I’m so quick to push my words and ideas out into the Quidditch world” 

I got up, and moved over to Murphy, sitting myself down next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Hardly a gap between us I wasn’t sure why, but I felt almost as if my actions were out of control. It just felt so right being next to him, being close to him. He didn’t push me away, in fact he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. “Ideas like the Thimblerig Shuffle?” I said, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. He sighed, allowing my head to rest on his shoulder. “You know what...I’m done selling you the idea. Sincerely, it’s up to you. But whatever you decide, you go out onto that pitch and show everyone who you want them to remember you as”. Everything Murphy said ran true to me as well as him. People may only see him for his chair, but with me everyone just looks at me and thinks ‘that curse-breaker girl’. We were both far more than what people first see us as, and the world just needed to make itself ready for what we had to give. “You know, you have given me a lot to think about, Murphy”. My heart was all a flutter, and I just felt myself drawn to him. I planted a tender kiss to his lips. Though he seemed phased by my action, he couldn’t help but kiss me back. Pulling away, we just smiled at each other. I felt this had been a long time coming, but the time never seemed right, and things just seemed to get in the way. I just hoped that I hadn’t messed things up. I couldn’t cope with that just before the big match. “That kiss...you being my best friend...when will you realise that you should start calling me McNully?”. I laughed, my train of thought lost but it didn’t matter. “Perhaps...and only perhaps, when I finally beat you at Wizard chess. The game had been abandoned, but far better things were happening than that. “So that’s going to be a never then”.

He was a cheeky one, and I think that was one of the things I liked about him the most. Most saw him as the commentator in the wheelchair, but to me he was everything and so much more. “Have you ever considered playing gobstones, Murphy? I play it quite a lot, and I reckon I have a chance of beating you at that”. He looked at me, shaking his head. He was looking at me as if I’d just asked him to kiss the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. “Gobstones? I’m going to pass on that one. I gave up on it years ago. It’s nothing but distracting and detracting. No strategy, no style...it’s just no fun for me! I think I’ll stick to wizard chess if you don’t mind”. I kissed him once more, giving a nod. “We’re entitled to like our own things. I can’t imagine ever enjoying commentating...and you clearly have a disliking for gobstones. It’s just nice to get to know something more about you”. I brushed my nose up against his, peppering his lips with tiny kisses. 

“Thank you muchly for your advice just now. I really should go and get ready for the game now.” I got up and smiled. “I need to prepare as well. I’ll see you in the skies, Lucille. I know you’ll make the best choice for the team”. It was him who left the hall first. As I watched him leave, I touched my fingertips to my lips, feeling where his lips had just been. I had just kissed Murphy McNully, and now I had to go and make my team proud while trying to keep him out of my mind. After all, I didn't want any pesky pixies of the mind getting in the way of our victory. But what I didn't know, was that someone had been watching what had happened, and was well known to not be able to keep their mouth shut.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked towards the changing room, my head still woozy from seeing Murphy. I was surprised to find that as I walked into the room, the place seemed strangely quiet. The only person that was there was Orion, and he was sitting down on a bench polishing his broom handle. “Oh...I was expecting this place to be buzzing on match day” I said, as Orion looked up at me. “It was. I just asked everyone to clear out to give us a moment”. I swallowed hard, not knowing what he was going to say. I watched him as he reached under the bench and pulled out a neatly wrapped package. “I have a gift for you, Lucille Waters. I would appreciate it if you would open it now before everyone waltzes back into here”. 

I looked at the brown parcel, and my hands began to tremble. “What is it?” I asked, knowing all too well that he wasn’t going to just outright tell me. “Open it, and you shall see. Don’t worry. It won’t bite”. Untying the string that bound it together, I slowly peeled back the paper and looked. “These are your official Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. I wanted to keep them from you until the last minute, but I was fearing that I wouldn’t have an opportunity to do so before the game. So I’m glad that you arrived now and not any later. Otherwise all this build-up would have been for nothing”.

I held them up to get a better look at them. They were so new, and the yellow seemed so bright in comparison to the jet black. The detailing on them was remarkable. “They are beautiful, Orion. Thank you”. I lay them down on the bench and leaned in to hug him. He wrapped his arm around me and patted me on the back. Clearly he wasn’t feeling much of a hugger right now. “Now, I hate to break the happy moment, but I need to ask you. Do you feel ready to lead our team?” I sat myself down, palms sweating. “In all honestly...not at all”. He smiled, a reaction I wasn’t expecting. “Well that’s only normal. After all, you never wanted to be chosen”. 

I was confused. If he knew that I didn’t want this, then why give it to me. “You didn’t ask for this, just as you didn’t ask to break curses. But you know deep down that you don’t really want to break them, you just do it”. I pouted, he was assuming that I didn’t enjoy breaking curses. Which he actually wasn’t wrong about. “Have you thought that I possibly enjoy breaking curses?” I queried. He laughed, “Maybe, but I am sure that you would rather those curses not exist”. He couldn’t be more wrong. “Perhaps they aren’t my favourite thing, but sometimes you have to do things you don’t like. If things like curses didn’t exist, then evil couldn’t exist. And without evil how would you truly know what good is. Curses have their purpose”.

Orion looked at me as if that was exactly what he was expecting me to say. “I think you have been spending far too much time around me, Lucille. You’re beginning to sound like me”. I just couldn’t work out that one, and how was I supposed to be sounding like him when I didn’t really understand him at all. “Well perhaps if spending time around you is making me like you, all this time you’ve apparently been spending around Skye is making you like her”. He paused, not sure how to respond to that. It was clear he didn’t want to speak and regret, so he just remained silent which itself said a thousand words. “Me and Skye could never be alike, Lucille. She is about routines and regiment. She likes to bend the rules, which I prefer a lifestyle with no rules at all. I am a free spirit, while she is unknowingly caged by the expectations of her father.”

He seemed saddened by that last statement. I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, it’s alright. I don’t really think the world could cope with another Skye Parkin anyways. She can be a bit too much”. The sides of his mouth didn’t even shift to form the beginnings of a smile. Something was really getting to him. “What’s the matter?” I asked. He sighed, pushing my hand away. “What I’m about to tell you, I haven’t told anyone else before. Obviously there are people who know, but it’s not something I speak openly about to anyone”. I was getting concerned, “What is it? You can tell me. We are supposed to be friends”. “My upbringing wasn’t what people would refer to as ordinary. I grew up with no rules, no structure and no home”. 

I paused, taking in all this new information. “So...your parents were lax with you, and they were hippies? Were you one of those children who was taught that home was wherever you laid down your head?” “Well, not exactly. For one I never actually had any parents. For as far back as I can remember, it has only ever been just me.” I tilted my head to the side, curious as to where he was going with this. “So, you’re an orphan then?” I asked. “Well I prefer to call it ‘parent free’. The word orphan just seems so negative. I prefer to see it as a positive thing, as it made me independent and a stronger person both emotionally and spiritually”. I loved how he had managed to turn such a negative thing into something so positive. “That’s why I say that our team is at one with each other. I never knew a family, so the team  _ is  _ my family. You are my family”. 

I wanted to hug him, but it just didn’t feel the right thing to do. I just couldn’t believe how trusting he was with me, sharing such a personal story with me. I felt that if he had that much trust in me, perhaps I should have the same in him. Perhaps there was always a reason behind his madness, even if it wasn’t always clear to see. “There are many people out there who doubt my methods, but at the end of the day there is a very good reason why I am your captain”. I made myself comfortable, as I had a feeling I was going to be here a while. Though there wouldn’t really be long before the start of the match. “On the path that I have travelled, you have nobody to follow, and therefore you lead. You have to constantly keep a clear head because it is what’s required to survive. You don’t question where your decisions will take you because you don’t really have a destination. You could say that I have been ‘inspired broom-surfing’ thought life, and it hasn’t ever failed me”.

Though I felt touched by Orion opening up to me, I couldn’t help but feel that in that moment he had a hidden agenda behind it. It didn’t feel right though to dive head first into accusations, but I needed to address my feelings. “Is this your way of saying that I should be ‘inspired broom-surfing’ through the match today?” His reaction wasn’t one I expected, yet somehow it made me feel even more cross about what had just happened. “No, what I am saying is that I trust that you will know the right thing to do. Now go forth and prepare. Let Skye know I am thinking positive thoughts for you”.

My anger subsided as his last statement began to get me worried about Skye. “Hang on. What’s wrong? What’s going on? Is Skye alright?” he said nothing, but just shrugged his shoulders. “Where is she?” He picked up his broom and headed towards the door. “All I know is that she said she wanted to meet you at the stands. You should go, we haven’t much time left before you let us know what our plans are for the game”. So off I went to the stands, hoping that Skye was alright as the last thing I needed was more pressure added in the form of a player out of action.


	28. Chapter 28

I rushed off to the Quidditch stands, where I had first met Skye. When I found her there were tears pooling in her eyes. She was sitting on the ground in front of the benches with her knees tucked under her chin, and she was hugging them tightly. “Oh Skye. What’s the matter?” I said, sitting myself down next to her. I knew that emotions would be running high today, but I never expected so much. “It’s my dad” she sobbed, her face now hiding under her cloak. “What’s happened? He hasn’t had another accident has he? I really don’t think I can play today if you’re not there with me. I need you”. 

She lifted her head up, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “He’s fine. It’s just...he is here.” I didn’t understand why that was such a big problem. Surely it would have been a nice surprise for her dad to turn up to cheer her on. “That’s nice of him, isn’t it. Coming along to see your first House match. He must be your biggest fan”. She pulled herself onto her feet and sat herself down on the bench. “You’d think so, but he isn’t like most parents. The only reason he would ever be here is to check up on me and to make sure that I’m not disgracing the family name. He’s not my biggest fan. In fact I would say he’s more like my biggest critic”. She welcomed the hug I gave her, wiping her nose on my robes. I was just grateful that I hadn’t changed into my official Quidditch robes yet, as it would have been mortifying to go out there with trails of snot on them. 

“At home all he could talk about was the Quidditch cup, and when it wasn’t the cup it would be practice, or the team, or scouting the competition. He never asks about how  _ I  _ am doing. It’s like he doesn’t really care about me, he just cares about Quidditch”. “I’m sure that deep down he does really care. It's just some people find it difficult to show emotions. They find that it can be seen as weakness. I’m sure that’s the case here, especially as he is so well known. He doesn’t want to let his guard down when people could be watching him 24/7”. Skye screwed up her face, sniffling. “Well thanks for the effort, but when he’s at home he has no reason not to show emotion. It doesn’t help that I’m the only daughter, so he holds me to a completely different standard to my brothers”.

I reached out my hand, hoping that she would take it. She did. “Come on...let’s walk this off. We need to start getting ready”. Nodding, we began to walk. “I just wanted to be able to enjoy my Quidditch match, but now I know his judging eyes will be watching me there’s just so much pressure on me”. I laughed, “We both have pressure we didn’t ask for then”. She gave a subtle smile. “I guess you are right. I just wish there was a way that I could make him proud out there today. You haven’t made a decision yet on how you want to play today, have you?” she asked, her eyes lighting up a little. I didn’t have it in me to tell her that I had already been pushing in two directions as to a decision, but I could tell that she was going to pull me a different way. “Well, honestly I’ve had a lot to think about, but a firm decision is yet to be made”. There was a glimmer of hope for her, as I knew what she was going to say next. “You know what would really make him proud? He’d be so proud if he saw us pull off a perfect Parkins Pincer today. Oh please, Lucille. Say we can do it?” I didn’t have the heart to crush her, so I just told her “I’ll think about it”.

She needed to remember that trying to sway my decision wouldn’t really do our friendship any good. Though both Orion and Murphy had already done the same so I couldn’t hold it against her. “Just remember, that at the end of the day the decision has to be mine alone”. She nodded in agreement as we reached the door to the changing room. Inside the rest of the team had gathered round and were dressed in their Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. Everyone was there, even Murphy who did look a little nervous. It was Orion who spoke up first, his eyes meeting mine. “So, Lucille. Our chief in command for today...put us out of our misery and tell us...What decision have you made?” 

I looked at Skye, her eyes still a little puffy from crying. I looked at Murphy, who’s nerves were beyond hiding. I looked at Orion, our captain. All three of them had brilliant ideas, and all had very good reasons behind why I should choose their strategy for today’s match. I knew deep down though, even before they had all spoken to me, that my decision had already been made. I had been fighting a constant battle between my head and my heart, but in the end both my head and heart seemed to be reading from the same page.

My heart was beating so fast I was sure it was going to jump right out of my chest. “The decision I have made….is..” I looked round at everyone again. Everyone was watching and waiting, eager to hear what I had to say. “I have decided that our best chance at victory would be to pull out the Thimblerig Shuffle”. There were whispers around the room. Skye and Orion were hiding their disappointment well. “I trust your decision, Lucille. Even if it wasn’t what I would have gone with. Though I suppose that the whole idea of letting you lead was to pull out the unexpected. I just hope that your reasoning behind your choice was made for the best of the team, and not for any personal reason”. 

I looked at Orion in shock. As if for even a minute he could suggest that I had an agenda behind my decision making. “Oh believe me. It was a difficult decision, but at the end of the day I am putting the interest of the team ahead of any personal matters”. The look in his eyes suggested that he knew what had gone on earlier, and I shouldn’t have been surprised. There really weren’t any secrets you could keep at Hogwarts. “So now the time is finally upon us. Let us go out and GET OUR WIN!!”. Orion looked at me, “Though I might suggest you actually put on those robes I gave you. I can’t have you going out there looking any different than the rest of us. We are a uniformed team at the end of the day”. I waited for everyone to leave before slipping on my new robes. They felt so clean and soft, and they actually made me feel so much more safe. The time was now...I needed to prove my worth and make out House proud.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, so things are a bit rusty with this fic.  
> I just hope that I've picked up where I left off and the tone is consistent.  
> Hoping to focus a little more on this one now, so heres to more chapters in the not so distant future.

Even after the game was over, my heart was rushing with adrenaline. I couldn’t believe that my decision had brought upon such a landslide victory for Hufflepuff house. The changing room was buzzing with excitement and joy from everyone in there. I couldn’t hide my pride from the team, as I leaned into one of my teammates. “You know, that was UNBELIEVABLE! The crowd! The match! The win! All of it”. 

One of the beaters wrapped their arm around me, pulling me in for a friendly hug. “You know, there really is nothing like it. And it never gets old. No matter how many wins you get, this feeling follows every single one of them”. My head was spinning, but I just carried on riding the wave. “So, how do you feel after playing your first house match?” I tried to find the words, but they just didn’t come to me. I just shook my head, still smiling. “Well...if I’m being honest. I’ll admit that it all got me a little overwhelmed”.

They pulled away from me, looking me up and down. “Crikey, Lucille. Pull yourself together already. Anyone could see that you had a cracking first mate. Most would kill for a success like that. You practically crushed those Slytherins”. The second beater joined in, knocking the first out of the way in jest. “You need to start seeing yourself for what you really are. You’re a great new addition to our team. A brilliant new asset. Just hang on in there, exciting times lie ahead”.

“You know. I’m just happy that we won this match for Hufflepuff. There were a lot of people out there counting on us for this win. In fact, Professor Sprout herself pulled my aside earlier on today and told me she wanted a win out of us”. My little speech was interrupted by Orion making his presence known amongst the group. “Everyone! Gather around”, his voice silenced the room, all eyes on him.

I looked over at Skye, who was already rolling her eyes. “Oh come on. Why can’t you just let us enjoy this win, captain”. Many would mistake her tone for childish whining, but it was clear that Orion could take it all in jest. “Now now. What are we without spirited team discourse, Skye Parkin?” The corners of his mouth turned up into a cheeky smile. The teams seeker chimed up, laughing even before he had given his answer. “Oh…I know the answer to this one. WINNERS!!” The entire room burst into laughter.

Orion shook his head, still smiling. It amazed me at how quickly he could bring hysterics back down to silence. “Come along now, simmer down. I shall make it fast...but our rousing victory over Slytherin House deserves a few words”. All eyes were on him, as he began his speech of victory. Even Skye seemed to be respectfully listening to him.

“I just want to begin by first giving credit to our newest member, Lucille Waters, for her vitally important role she played towards our first victory. This being said, the decision to give her such a role was mine alone, and in fact a few of you even questioned my decision”. He focused his glance upon Skye, who looked at the ground, avoiding Oroin’s gaze. “Though now, who would question my decision? Nobody...we did win after all because of the choices made”. “I’m just bloody glad that my dad was here to see me...I mean US...put a win in the book”, chimed up Skye, still looking at the ground, knowing that Orion’s gaze was burning into her soul. Her input was ignored, brushing it aside Orion continued on. “Above all else, Focus, Balance and Teamwork will pave our path to more triumphs. So...let us celebrate now, practice later, and focus always”. 

The entire team burst into applause as the captain humbly bowed his head. “And so, it has been a momentous day of Quidditch for all of us. We have won together, guided by the decision of Lucille Waters alone…” I could see Skye frowning at his words, and I understood why. One minute he was taking the glory for the win, and the next he was saying it was down to me. I decided to be the bigger person, and step down as the person responsible for the win. “Now, come on. We all know that you were the real brains behind the win, Orion. After all, it wasn’t my idea that I would be the one doing the deciding…”

My moment was taken by a voice coming from the entrance of the tent. I couldn’t help but smile as the excited voice spoke. “240 points to 110! Hufflepuff comes through with a big win”. Just his voice alone lit up my eyes with happiness more than any win, no matter how big, ever could. Unfortunately it became apparent that not everyone shared my feelings towards Murphy’s entrance. “Welcome, McNully. As you can probably tell, we were just in the middle of something”.

I knew right away the reason for Orion being displeased at Murphy’s appearance. Though he would never admit it, it was clear that he was feeling somewhat bitter about me choosing Murphy’s Thimblerig Shuffle over his broom surfing. My feelings aside, I would have always chosen that way as it just seemed like the more logical and structured option. To me, Orion’s option just seemed too ‘wishy washy’ and didn’t really feel right to me. 

Skye looked at me, noticing my sudden change in expression as Orion began talking to Murphy. This being said, it seemed as if she might have something to say to me as well. She clapped her hands, putting herself between the two males. “Right you are, captain. We were in the middle of something. We were just in the middle of wrapping things up. About time too as well, considering me and Lucille are going to have a little post-match chat”. 

I suddenly felt a bit sick. Never had I wanted my decision to tear the team appart, but it was clear words needed to be spoken. Orion shook his head, eyes like daggers staring at Skye. “Well, it shall just have to wait. I too wish to speak with Lucille”. Murphy laughed, “Come on now. The pair of you are just going to have to join the queue as the need to chat with Lucille is why I am here as well”.

My face began to flush as the three of them stared at me. The rest of the team had dispersed, sensing the ever rising tension between the four of us. “Umm...so let me get this straight. All three of you need to talk to me...right now?” They all nodded in unison. “Seriously...right now?” None of them seemed to budge. “Well then. I guess there is only one way we can settle this. We will just have to have a chat altogether then. Come on, let’s head out onto pitch”. I lead the way, feeling incredibly awkward, but feeling that this was all my fault. But fault and blame wasn’t something to be too worried about, as whatever had gone down, it all needed to be cleared up. And fast.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer one this time.  
> I just had so much to say and was having so much fun writing this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Tension was so high between the group, and I couldn’t help but feel I was the cause of it. If I had known that my decisions would have caused such a rift between us all, I would have outright refused to be the primary decision maker for that game. 

As we arrived in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, the atmosphere was still as tense and before, if not worse. Now there wasn’t the worry of other people hearing. It was just the four of us, and someone had to be the first to speak. It was Murphy who spoke first, unsurprisingly.

“Ok...now we are here, I want to say my piece first”, he said, all eyes looking at him. Orion’s eyes narrowed. I swallowed hard, fearing what he was going to say. “Well, as the captain don’t you think that it is I who should lead this conversation?”. Skye shoved him, getting closer to me. I felt scared. I’d never seen Skye like this, and I’d seen her bad before. “What a load of rubbish. I wanted to talk to Lucille first, so I should get to speak first”. 

I hated all this. All the anger towards each other, and all for me. I wasn’t going to stand for it any more. Gathering all my courage, I stepped forward. “I’LL SPEAK FIRST!!” Everyone looked at me, almost as if they were surprised that I was even there. The one person who this was all about, and they had been so caught up in their madness they had forgotten to hear me out. 

Skye looked at me, rubbing her hands together. “Oh, alright then. Let’s hear it. This ought to be good”. Sarcasm spilled from her mouth so naturally, and that was something about her I hated. “Oh, what a twist. 99.7% unexpected”, chimed in Murphy. Orion ignored him, but Skye shot him a filthy look, which was heard loud and clear to mean ‘shut up Murphy’. Orion was the one to bring at least some kind of calm to the situation, trying to take some kind of moral high ground in this chaos. 

“Alright, carry on Lucille. I feel your input in this whole matter might just shine some light onto everything”. I took a deep breath, knowing that whatever I was about to say couldn’t make things any worse than they already were. “I’ve got a feeling you all want to speak to me for the same reason. You want to talk to me about my decision in the match”. I paused, everyone gave each other knowing looks. We were clearly all on the same page. “You should know that I went with my heart when I decided which move I’d call when it mattered the most. It was a personal choice to go with who made me most believe in their point of view...and that was Murphy. And at the end of the day we won, so it all worked out for the best”.

Skye didn’t seem convinced. In fact, she still seemed quite miffed about the whole thing. “So...let me get this straight. You’re saying that each of us, knowing you’d be making the moves, tried to influence you before the match?” She seemed quite insulted, and what made me more uncomfortable was the fact Orion seemed to be agreeing with her somewhat. “Hang on a second. Whether or not you  _ tried  _ to influence me is something only each of you know. But what I know is that each of you spent time with me alone before the game, and the move each of you favoured was brought up in conversation”. 

Orion and Murphy looked at each other, looking a little guilty. It was clear they knew they were in the wrong. Skye on the other hand was in complete denial. Whether or not she knew and was just trying to cover her track I wasn’t sure of. But what came out of her mouth made me feel disappointed. “McNully...Orion...shame on you”. She was shaking her head, but Murphy wasn’t having any of it. “Hang on...shame on us? I think you’ll find that Lucille said that ALL of us tried to influence her. That includes you”. Skye just shrugged; Orion sighed. “Well I personally don’t believe in shame”. Murphy wheeled forward towards Skye, looking into her eyes. “Well...shame or no shame. Meaning to or not. It sounds like we all did the same thing”. They all looked at each other, feeling guilty and ashamed of their actions. 

“Hey, come on now. I think we should all put it aside and move on from this. Spending time with you all as individuals, I actually learned something new about you all. So that’s not a bad thing after all. Some good has come from it. I feel I know you all better for it”. I looked at Murphy, a look which I was certain Skye and Orion picked up on. Murphy just smiled back at me. “Well, everyone learns something new after talking to me. I’m full of valuable information”. It was clear Murphy was trying to disperse the connection I was having with him, not wanting to draw attention to what we had between us. After all it was so new, and we were still learning what exactly it was. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you. To say thank you for calling the Thimblerig Shuffle. Whether or not you did it for me, getting to commentate my own strategy during my first house game, really was one of the greatest experiences of my life. Realising that all of Hogwarts will know the strategy by name...realising that all of Hogwarts will see how brilliantly it works...realising all of that, all at once. It got me...speechless”.

I bit my lip, my heart thumping in my chest. “Well then, I am glad that you approve of my decision. I chose the Thimblerig Shuffle because I believe in you, Murphy. Just as you believed in me, and I know it would mean a lot to you”. I was doing everything in my power to not just reach out and kiss him. His cheeks flushing was making it a real challenge. “And I’d like to say that the Thimblerig Shuffle has something to do with our house ultimately winning”. For Murphy, this little speech was him being modest; almost vulnerable. I could see that his guard was lowered, but it became apparently clear that not everyone saw things the way I was seeing them.

It was Orion that intervened first, bringing Murphy crashing down with a thud. “We may have won, but I still believe that inspired broom surfing would have yielded a far greater win”. Skye laughed, letting out a snort. “Ha...yeah. Thimblerig Shuffle. Good luck getting that name to catch on...super lame. Now Parkin Pincer. Now that’s a name, and a truly classic move”. The moment was gone, and I broke my gaze with Murphy, eyes on Skye. “Come on now...I thought all this fighting was behind us. For a lot of us, it was our first House match, and more importantly our first house match win. Now, you all just need to remember that it wasn’t my decision to well...make the decisions. 

Skye scoffed, rolling her eyes. “So...are we in an agreement that this win was ultimately down to our beloved captain?” Murphy shook his head, “I really don’t think we are in an agreement about anything. We’re just going backwards and forwards with this”. I knew he was right, but I didn’t want to give up the fight. “Well, I’m in agreement with myself, and that’s really all that matters”. Skye groaned, “God, Orion...just shut up already. What does being in agreement with yourself even mean anyways? I swear you just make it all up as you go along”. Murphy laughed, “come on Skye. You know he’s just going to answer that question with another question” Orion raised his brow, trying to stay calm but a telltale vein in his head was showing a lack of calm. “Oh, and I suppose you have the statistics to back that up the, do you McNully?” 

I hated myself for even going along with this stupid meeting. It was just going in circles and there was no sight of a turning out of this mass argument. “I should have known this was going to happen”, I said to myself. Watching as the others tore into each other. I wanted to just run away and hide. Tears were filling my eyes when I heard a rustle from a nearby bush, and out popped Face Paint kid, holding his hands to his head. “STOP!!!” he shouted, and silence filled the pitch and all eyes looked at the boy. 


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone seemed quite taken aback by the sudden interruption from Face Paint Kid. Even more so by how distressed he seemed by the quarrel currently undergoing. “Where on earth did you come from?” Murphy asked, wheeling himself over to him. I held out my arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Come on, it can’t be that much of a surprise that he is here. It’s a known fact that he is a rather stealthy eavesdropper”. “I certainly am, and I can tell you now your conversation isn’t one I can eavesdrop on any longer”. He put his hands to his ears, shaking his head.

“Well then, if you don’t want to hear what’s going on, I suggest that you just move on along. The rest of us plan on sticking around. We have some  _ unfinished business _ to attend to”. Skye jumped in, ushering Face Paint Kid away with her hands. “You know, I may not be part of the actual Quidditch team, but as the Hufflepuff team’s biggest fan, I think you should give me a chance to say my peace. After all, you’re nothing without your fans”.

I looked at Orion, and he gave a nod. “Fine, you say what you need to and move on”. He nodded in agreement, before continuing on with what he had to say. “You may not always agree on everything, but you need to put your distances aside. If not for yourselves, but for Hufflepuff. We don’t stand a chance of winning the House Cup if you’re constantly at each other’s throats. Focus not on the ins and outs of the win, but on the win itself because that’s all that really matters to your fans”. I could see exactly what he meant, but just looking at Skye it was going to take a bit more to convince her.

“So, I guess what I am trying to say is that I don’t put all this paint on my face for nothing. I do it for you. I do it for Quidditch. And you know what, I’m not the only one. You have so many people out there cheering for you, and not just Hufflepuffs. You are heroes to our house, and with everything happening right now and in the past. We need heroes now more than ever”. I looked at my team, and at Murphy. Who seemed to have somewhat of a pout on him. “What about Quidditch commentators? Are we heroes as well?”

Skye rolled her eyes, and Orion let out a small chuckle at her. “If it makes you feel included, we can say that they are. How does that sound”, Orion said, tapping Murphy on the arm. Skye sighed, punching Murphy on the arm. “I guess you count for something as well. I suppose nobody would have a clue about how awesome we are all being if it wasn’t for your loud and incredibly annoying voice”. Murphy looked at me, and I shrugged. “I’d take that as a win you know. It’s the closest thing you’ll get to a compliment from Skye”. He laughed, and Face Paint Kid smiled. “See...look at how much better you are all getting along now.” He clapped his hands gleefully. 

“Thank you, Face Paint Kid for reminding us how Quidditch brings us all together. I don’t think we’d have reached this point alone. Sometimes all it takes is an outsider to really bring things into perspective. We were all blind to what was in front of us”. I pulled him in for a friendly hug. “Oh, you may be able to see this now, but I still say that you are all blind to other things that are right in front of you. But I’m just glad that I could have been of help to you. Something had to be done. I couldn’t have you fighting over Lucille’s reasonings behind her decision. I am sure that they were fair and just, and not at all swayed by any personal goings on.” He looked at everyone, and fear filled his eyes. I felt a situation brewing once more, and just prayed that Face Paint Kid was able to work his charm and defuse things. 

He clapped his hands, bringing the attention back to him and away from me. “Anyways, there is quite the celebration going on in the Great Hall right now. Keep arguing and you’ll miss out on all that fun”. I stood next to him, nodding my head. “Well come on then”, I turned to Face Paint Kid. “Thank you so much for the tip. Shall we all head off to the hall together? As a unified team?” Skye stepped forward to join me. “Well, I suppose...but what exactly did he just mean by any  _ Personal Goings On _ ?” I gave a nervous laugh, trying to ignore that comment. “Come on now...spill. We’re supposed to be friends. TELL ME!!” Orion came and stood next to her in unison. “I’m not one for idol gossip, but I feel that there’s something going on. Come on Lucille. Share with the team”.

Murphy and I shared a look, my face flushing. Murphy’s seemed to be turning the same shade. He coughed, wheeling himself forward in the direction of the exit. “Well, you can count me in on this celebration. Come along...let’s go. Don’t want to miss out now”. I walked alongside him, becoming increasingly aware that both Skye and Orion were intensely watching us. 

“You don’t think that they’re….? Skye asked Orion. “Only time will tell, and all will be told in time. Just give them some space. It is their secret to tell after all, and we’re no stranger to the keeping of secrets as well….are we”. Skye sighed, reaching out, linking her fingers around Orion’s. “I guess you’re right. But secrets can’t stay that way forever”. “Let us enjoy it for a little while longer, shall we. Just as we can let them”.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that this is not strictly entirely based on cannon, but I am attempting to at least follow the story where possible.


End file.
